Pandora Hearts: la telenovela latinoamericana
by NingunNickTeVieneBienLoco
Summary: Esta es una historia que involucra a todo el elenco de Pandora Hearts viviendo las intensas vidas de los personajes de las típicas telenovelas latinoamericanas. No es para tomársela en serio, es con fines de parodiar telenovelas, así que tiene melodramas, romance, secretos, adulterio, accidentes y enfermedades. Aparecen todos los personajes y hay parejas de todo tipo. Disfruten!
1. Prologo

**Pandora Hearts: LA TELENOVELA LATINOAMERICANA DE LA TARDE**

 **Primera temporada**

Esta es una historia que involucra a todo el elenco de Pandora Hearts viviendo las intensas vidas de los típicos personajes de las típicas telenovelas latinoamericanas.

Bueno, no tan típica, esta historia es todavía más exagerada.

Ambientada en una academia para futuros supermodelos, es un relato que se adentra en la intimidad de la vida cotidiana de sus personajes poniendo al desnudo sus emociones, sus sentimientos, sus más oscuros secretos, sus móviles para matar y sus razones para vivir.

Imagínense a una joven dama huérfana cuya vida cambia de repente, adentrándola en un mundo lleno de belleza, intrigas y poder, donde no hay espacio para los escrúpulos.

Una mujer hermosa como ninguna. Una mujer que tendrá que elegir entre vivir una mentira. O aceptar las consecuencias de una absoluta verdad.

Porque ella es una mujer atrapada en un secreto

El secreto que la acerca y la aleja del verdadero amor de su vida. Un secreto en el cual no es la única involucrada, un secreto que algunos no quieren que salga a la luz.

Esta no es una historia para tomarse en serio, es con fines de parodiar telenovelas, y más de una vez roza el plagio. Es exagerada, melodramática, y ridículamente azucarada. Eso sin tener en cuenta que cambia de tono todo el tiempo, y sin el más mínimo criterio. Pero está llena de misterios, que con suerte, atraparan a más de uno. Y contiene las parejas más populares de la serie, las no tan populares, e incluso algunas que el fandom no ha imaginado jamás.


	2. Capitulo 1: Destinos

**Capitulo 1: Destinos**

Como toda telenovela, tiene su tema de apertura. Una canción cursi como ninguna, con la frase "porque el amor" repetida innumerables veces, mientras presenta a los personajes. Es allí en donde conocemos a nuestra protagonista, la señorita Ada.

Ella es una adolecente pobre y analfabeta que no sabe nada de su pasado. Fue criada en un orfanato junto con su hermano, a cargo del malvado y violento Zai V.

Este hombre cruel y despiadado le hace pasar los peores momentos de su vida. Es un celador resentido que se dedica a humillar a la joven a todas horas, recordándole que no llegara a nada en la vida, explotándola laboralmente y propinándole golpizas cuando no obedece sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

 _-"Nunca llegarás a nada en la vida, Ada la del barrio! Te quedarás en este orfanato hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad! Y cuándo eso pase te voy a echar a la calle, si, como a los perros!"_

A pesar de todo eso, Ada es una joven ridículamente alegre, soñadora y entusiasta que nunca pierde las esperanzas, ni la sonrisa, ni el maquillaje. Pasa sus días sacándole brillo a los muebles del orfanato en compañía de sus dos gatos: Pulgoso y Garrapatoso; su hermano Oz, el buen Gilbert y otros jóvenes huérfanos de la institución mientras cantan canciones y hacen coreografías a escondidas del represor y violento Zai.

Todas las noches se escapa de su cuarto para ir a mirar la luna desde la terraza y pedirle deseos. Además tiene siempre con ella un diario en donde, a falta de habilidad para la escritura, dibuja sus sueños y esperanzas con crayones. Allí los televidentes pueden verla en sus garabatos compartir una danza con un atractivo príncipe azul, comer un festín y viajar por el mundo. Cosas con las que alguien de su clase social solo puede soñar. O tal vez, se equivoca, y los sueños se hacen realidad.

Un día cualquiera, mientras hace los quehaceres del orfanato en compañía de su amigo de infancia e interés amoroso: el buen Gilbert, Ada recibe una misteriosa beca de una prestigiosa academia de modelaje, para ella, su amigo Gilbert, y su hermano pequeño, Oz.

 _-"Bastardos!-_ los despierta Zai con un balde de agua fría a cada uno- _parece que por fin ha llegado el día en que no tendré que verles más las caras! Han sido becados en una academia prestigiosa. Hagan sus valijas: se largan!"_

Ada examina una carta de papel muy costoso con un sello lacado en el sobre. Allí una letra cursiva que no puede leer ya que es analfabeta le trae un milagro. Y entonces, su vida, cambia para siempre.

…

En esta academia todos los estudiantes se conocen y los rumores corren como pólvora. En ella hay dos familias que durante mucho tiempo han tenido diferencias y que han acumulado los rencores a lo largo de los años.

Cuando Ada ingresa al recinto del brazo de Oz y Gil queda impresionada con el lujo de su nuevo hogar. Y los alumnos quedan impresionados con las prendas zaparrastrosas que usan los nuevos alumnos. La directora, una elegante mujer lisiada, los manda a llamar a su oficina:

 _-"Nunca antes habíamos tenido un escándalo como este. Miren que aparecerse así vestidos en una academia decente!"_

 _-"Lo sentimos señora_ -se disculpa Ada- _son nuestras mejores prendas"_

 _-"Se atreve usted a contrariar a la reina de la manada? Pero valla que es marginal!"-_ exclama Rufus el secretario indignado ante la falta de etiqueta de esta joven.

 _-"Ya estuvo suave! Acaso les caigo gorda? ¿O qué?"-_ lo apartó nuestra protagonista que no teme a las fieras.

 _-"Pero qué modales son esos?!"-_ exclama doña Sheryl.

 _-"Pues, los únicos que me sé cuando me quieren ningunear!"-_ se defiende Ada, como puede.

 _-"A llorar al Panteón querida. A partir de ahora tienen que pensar en la etiqueta. Esta academia tiene un estatus que mantener ante la prensa. Si quieren permanecer aquí, tendrán que cambiar sus costumbres!"_

Después del sermón les da prendas más chic de la última colección primavera/verano para que se camuflen entre los niños ricos. Su secretario les toma las medidas y elije que estilo le va mejor a cada uno según su tipo de cuerpo, color de ojos y cabello. Ada está nerviosa, pero ansiosa. Un nuevo mundo se abre ante ella, lleno de oportunidades.

En la siguiente escena conocemos a los Baskerville una familia de lo más complicada que dará que hablar en esta historia. Empezando por Alice, una chica linda y popular, obsesiva y adicta a las compras, que asiste a la prestigiosa academia. Una joven cuyo carácter es violento a veces, tiene un gran sentido de la venganza, y no le gusta la felicidad ajena. Le encanta el dinero y la fama, solo piensa en poder vivir bien con su familia.

 _-"Alice querida, a donde vas?"_

 _-"De compras madre! Mi ropa paso de moda, tengo que renovarme!"_

 _-"Alguna novedad que quieras compartir con tu madre?"_

 _-"La verdad es que sí. Odio a la esposa de mi tío. Ya quiero que se muden a su propia casa."_

 _-"Esa no es ninguna novedad. Te quejas de ella día y noche."_

 _-"Desde que volvió de la luna de miel no hace más que presumir!"_

Alice es hija de la afamada modelo Lacie Baskerville, una mujer exitosa, culta, elegante, simpática, extremadamente profesional, ambiciosa y muy hermosa, a quien le encanta divertirse y es bastante despreocupada con las cosas. Lacie es la mujer más importante dentro de la industria de la moda latinoamericana, ya que en sus años mozos llevó al rubro de lencería a otro nivel en el mercado gracias a sus dotes físicos.

Lacie es a su vez es la casi ex-esposa de Jack Vesallius, quien es a su vez el hermano del celador malvado Zai. Solo que Jack es el hijo legitimo y heredero de la gran cadena hotelera. Mientras que Zai es el bastardo hijo de la sirvienta, que dirige el orfanato donde Ada y compañía viven.

También conocemos a Oswald Baskerville, el hermano de la supermodelo, un serio, misterioso, tranquilo y responsable profesor de piano quien tiene a su cargo dos estudiantes prodigio. Un hombre al que gusta cuidarse, bastante presumido, algo taciturno. Quien debido a las exigencias de la familia, tiene que casarse a la fuerza con la inocente señorita Charlotte, una joven dama muy trabajadora a quien le gusta que las cosas le salgan bien.

 _-"Alice, antes de que te vayas de compras hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo esta noche. Es algo serio en verdad. Vuelve temprano querida."_

 _-"No prometo nada hasta que la zorra de Charlotte se valla de la casa!"_

Lacie suspira terminando su desayuno mientras pasa las hojas de las revistas de sociedad. Desde la habitación contigua se oye la melodía del piano de su hermano y las charlas telefónicas de su nueva cuñada. Jack no ha llamado en semanas, el matrimonio de Lacie cae en picada, y la familia Baskerville atraviesa momentos duros.

Mientras Ada se adapta a su nueva ropa y aprende a caminar sobre tacones con ayuda del amable Gilbert, conocemos a la familia Nightray. Compuesta por Verenice, una mujer complicada, adúltera y llena de hijos; Bernard, un hombre mayor de idénticas características; y sus hijos, una camada de seis supermodelos guapos y millonarios.

Los Nightray habitan todos juntos una gran mansión oscura pero lujosa, tenebrosa pero elegante. En el salón comedor el cabeza de familia hace sonar la campanilla para que los sirvientes alimenten a sus hijos, a quienes ha criado para ser los reyes del mundo.

 _-"Me pregunto cuándo tendremos una cena en familia como es debido? Otra vez con retrasos? Dónde están ese bueno para nada de Vincent quien no tiene la suficiente sangre para ganar las batallas del mundo pero le sobra orgullo para desafiarme?"_

 _-"Ese rebelde de Vincent no volverá a la casa. Lo escuché decírselo a Alice Baskerville"-_ buchonea Ernest a su hermano menos favorito de los seis que tiene.

 _-"Y Elliot? Donde se metió ese muchacho? Que nunca voy a tener una cena en familia como un verdadero patriarca merece?"_

 _-"Esta retrasado gracias a las clases de piano de Oswald Baskerville."-_ explica Fredd, el mayor de los herederos.

 _-"Esos Baskerville! Siempre se salen con la suya! Esa gente no entiende de la moral ni del decoro, y ensucian con su mala influencia a las buenas familias como la nuestra. Pero pronto terminará. Voy a comprometer a uno de ustedes con la nieta de la señora Reinsworth y usaré ese matrimonio para influir en las decisiones de la directora y así me desharé uno a uno de todos esos Baskerville"_

 _-"Sabias palabras, padre."-_ aplaude Vanessa, el orgullo de la familia _-"¿Quién será el afortunado?"_

 _-"El anuncio se hará cuando todos mis hijos se dignen a comportarse como lo que son: hijos de la gran familia Nightray. Y no rebeldes que se mezclan con chusma como los Baskerville!"_

Si los televidentes pueden captar las sutilezas de los diálogos descubrirán que esta familia no tiene buen trato con la familia Baskerville, porque consideran que no están en el negocio del modelaje desde hace suficientes décadas, a diferencia de ellos, que son una noble estirpe de modelos sexys desde el renacimiento, habiendo sido modelos de las pinturas de Rafael.

Y mediando entre estos dos grandes monstruos de la industria, tenemos a los neutrales: los Reinsworth. Dueños de la academia de Modelaje en la que Ada fue misteriosamente becada. Una familia pequeña, discreta, aunque llena de secretos. Más comprometida con la educación de las nuevas generaciones de la industria de la moda que con el prestigio personal y el dinero.

 _-"Rufus querido."_

 _-"Si mi ama y señora."_

 _-"Esa niña marginal, Ada la del Barrio. Creo que tiene potencial."_

 _-"Para las pasarelas, dice usted?"_

 _-"Para eso y mucho más. Tengo el fuerte presentimiento de que ha venido aquí para cambiar nuestras vidas…para siempre."_

A lo largo de esta historia estos personajes, y muchos más que se irán sumando, protagonizaran una serie de eventos de dudosa verosimilitud, lleno de familias que se encuentran, parientes que se conocen, triángulos amorosos que se complejizan mas y mas, y el insoportable drama que caracteriza el género telenovelesco. En donde Ada no sólo enfrentará el odio de sus adversarios, sino que también conseguirá el amor del encantador Vincent Nightray, un guapo supermodelo, que se convierte en su confidente, y quien con el transcurrir del tiempo caerá doblegado ante su dulzura.

No se sorprendan si al final resultan ser todos medios hermanos perdidos hijos del adulterio criados en la pobreza que van a heredar toda la fortuna, porque: es exactamente lo que va a pasar. Es que aquí, como en toda telenovela, el final va a ser evidente desde el principio. Aunque antes de tocar un solo centavo de la fortuna, nuestros protagonistas atravesaran diversos obstáculos, en el mundo del dinero, del modelaje, pero sobre todo: en el mundo del amor.

…


	3. Capítulo 2: Relaciones peligrosas

**Capitulo 2: Relaciones Peligrosas**

Para empezar, en este capítulo presenciamos esa escena que envolverá a los televidentes dentro de uno de uno de los mayores misterios de la serie.

Lacie, esa mujer exitosa que todos en la industria admiran, se trae algo entre manos. Está investigando un asunto importante y se ha involucrado mucho en ésta búsqueda. Los televidentes pueden intuirlo por la clase de conversaciones telefónicas que tiene con uno de sus contactos y porque corta dramáticamente el teléfono si su hermano, su hija o su reciente cuñada la pescan en medio de una de sus llamadas.

Aquella noche en particular hay fiesta en los jardines de la academia, pero Lacie recorre los pasillos mientras conversa con su colega sobre el asunto que la tiene tan absorta. Al parecer ha descubierto algo importante que no puede ser revelado o habrá problemas.

Pero de repente y sin previo aviso vemos a la hermosa y talentosa supermodelo Lacie caer misteriosamente por las escaleras, perdiendo un embarazo, quedando inconsciente y como si fuera poco: lisiada.

Escuchamos su grito, y una risa malvada. No sabemos quién la arrojo, ni porque. Solo la vemos caer. En una escena slow-motion, llena de tensión dramática, planos contrapicados y música exagerada.

Al día siguiente al despertar, el personal de limpieza encontrará su cuerpo inconsciente aunque con vida en el vestíbulo principal, y los chismes comenzarán a correr entre los alumnos mientras se oye el sonido de la ambulancia.

Nuestra única pista sobre la supermodelo es que minutos antes de caer, ella hablaba por teléfono con alguien. En esa conversación afirma estar intentando rastrear a su hijo perdido. Y gracias a la llamada telefónica sabemos que Lacie no está sola en su búsqueda: tiene un aliado, aunque no se nos muestra su rostro y la voz al teléfono se oye distorsionada.

Pero al parecer Lacie también tiene un enemigo. O quizá más de uno.

El escándalo se apodera de la academia con la entrada de la policía y la prensa, haciendo que todo el mundo se olvide un poco del fenómeno de los marginales, dándoles a Ada, Gil y Oz un respiro.

 _-"Quién podría haber cometido un crimen semejante?"_

 _-"Tal vez solo se calló."_

 _-"O tal vez no."_

 _-"Has oído los rumores? Dicen que la que está detrás de esto no es otra que la mujer de su hermano!"_

 _-"Yo creo que fue cosa de los Nightray! A Bernard no le tiembla el puño contra los Baskerville."_

 _…_

Mientras tanto, Ada, nuestra protagonista principal, la sencilla y alegre chica huérfana, pobre y analfabeta, recientemente ingresada en la academia de modelos se debatirán ente el amor de dos chicos.

Uno su mejor amigo del barrio, conocido de toda la vida: el tierno y sensible Gilbert. Un hombre inteligente, alto, con rulos, que fuma cigarros, al que no le gusta mucho el trabajo, y prefiere no hacer muchos esfuerzos. Es un chico leal y muy sencillo que ha estado con ella en los peores momentos de su vida.

Y el otro, es un multimillonario de la academia en la que la becaron. Un hombre rubio, bien perfumado, varonil y atlético, con un fuerte temperamento, lo que a veces lo convierte en impulsivo y beligerante: el increíblemente popular Vincent Nightray,

Este chico la beso por accidente en la fiesta de bienvenida de la academia aquella noche en que Lacie se accidentó misteriosamente, y que casual y convenientemente era también una fiesta de máscaras. Allí Ada sorprendió a los presentes con un traje bellísimo que obtuvo gracias a la confusión del cartero que le entregó un paquete que no era para ella sino para otra mujer.

 _-"Oh! Un traje hermoso! Y justo de mi talla! Pero qué debo hacer? No es para mí. Oh cruel destino, si pudiera usarlo en la mascarada yo podría divertirme como una chica normal! Pero no es correcto! No es para mí! Bueno la tarjeta no tiene nombre solo dice para mi prometida. No hay forma de devolvérselo en una academia tan grande! "_

Ada optó por aprovechar su suerte y gozar la noche. Gil y Oz disfrutaban de la bebida gratis mientras esperaban a Ada algo preocupados, pero se olvidaron al instante de ella al ver la entrada triunfal de una dama vestida con las mejores galas que encandilo a todos invitados con un traje y máscara de Gatúbela, vestimenta de lo más sensual que dejará boquiabierto a más de un televidente.

Su hermano, su mejor amigo, y el resto de los invitados ni si quiera los sospechan pero se trata de la mismísima Ada. Nuestra heroína nunca había usado prendas tan pomposas ni mucho menos tacones, pero aprende en un pispas dejando a todos anonadados con su porte al caminar.

 _-"Esa chica tiene talento para supermodelo"-_ opina uno de los alumnos prodigio vestido de Mozart.

 _-"Y ahora está en el lugar correcto: la academia Reinsworth"-_ contesta el otro prodigio vestido de Beethoven.

Antes de que alguien descubra su identidad, el chico más popular de la academia, el millonario Vincent Nightray se abre paso a empujones entre los presentes y la invita a una pieza. Ada no sabe nada de baile de salón pero solo tiene que dejarse guiar por su experto y atractivo compañero.

 _-"Este es su primer baile?"_

 _-"Si!"_

 _-"Es usted nueva por aquí?"_

 _-"Emm…sí! Como lo supo?"_

 _-"Aunque esta es una academia llena de bellezas, en muy pocas ocasiones me he sentido tan deslumbrado ante la presencia de alguien. Sería tan amable de recorrer junto a mí los jardines de rozas después del baile, señorita?"_

Más tarde se alejan de la multitud y se besan junto a la fuente de los deseos con una estatua de la famosa Lacie. Pero no canten victoria queridos televidentes! Porque este galán rubio y millonario no sabe que se trata de una chica pobre, huérfana y sin clase. Y sería un problema si lo descubriera.

Aunque si Ada quiere estar con él, primero tendrá que pasar por encima de la impositiva, dominante y manipuladora Alice Baskerville. Quien después de ver al hombre del que está enamorada, bailar con otra en la fiesta, está desesperada por enterarse:

 _-"¿¡Quien es esa dama!?"_

Y usara todos sus contactos en la academia para lograrlo.

En solo cuestión de segundos Reim el jardinero le trae noticias. Al parecer Claude Nigtray está a punto de comprometerse con la nieta de la directora y le envió un obsequio para compartir la velada con ella. Pero antes de que pueda acercarse a su futura mujer el rebelde Vincent se la ha arrebatado y ella gustosamente ha cedido ante sus encantos.

 _-"La nieta de la directora no es otra que Sharon! Ella no vino a la fiesta aunque insistí. Pero quien sería tan descarada para robarle su vestido? Quien eres!?"_

La fiesta terminó sin que Alice pueda averiguarlo, aunque los rumores cuentan que Claude Nightray termino borracho bailando dentro de la fuente de los deseos. Y tuvo problemas con la prensa por ese incidente.

…

Mientras tanto, ajena a las preocupaciones de su rival, Ada pasa sus días jugando a dos puntas con sus dos pretendientes.

-"Ada, esta noche podríamos escaparnos de la academia e ir a patinar. Eh Que me dices?"

-"Lo siento Gil! Es que me duele la cabeza. Te veo mañana para almorzar junto a la fuente!"

Almuerza con uno, cena con el otro. Sale a bailar con Vincent y se va de picnic con Gilbert.

 _-"Señorita, desde aquella vez no he dejado de pensar en usted y su forma de bailar. Podríamos usted sabe, dejarlo todo y fugarnos juntos a la pista de baile mañana? "_

 _-"Vincent cuanto lo siento! Baila de maravilla y sería un placer, pero tengo que… usted sabe, hacer esas cosas de chicas, no puedo acompañarlo. La semana entrante será!"_

 _-"Esperaré ansioso la próxima semana!"_

La mente le dice a Ada que Gilbert es el mejor candidato, más apegado a sus costumbres. Pero el corazón le indica que es Vincent, ese hombre extrovertido, espontáneo y libre que despertó la pasión en ella en aquel baile que compartieron, utilizando sus famosos dotes de conquistador.

Dos hombres, dos mundos, dos maneras distintas de mirar la vida, y dos maneras diferentes de amar a una mujer. Pero esta buena vida, no puede durar para siempre. No si el grupo de chismosas de la academia, puede evitarlo.

Lo que Ada y sus galanes no saben, pero los televidentes pueden intuir debido a unas misteriosas charlas entre Rufus y Sheryl, quienes dirigen la academia, es que ambos chicos son en realidad hermanos!

Si. Lo que escucharon televidentes: Hermanos gemelos. Separados al nacer.

Pasan los días y las diferencias entre los alumnos 'bien' y los de clase inferior afloran con fuerza. Porque Alice ya sospecha que la mujer que sedujo a Vincent en la fiesta no es otra que la nueva alumna marginal, y convence a sus amigas de hacerle maldades.

Y Gilbert tiene sus propios problemas lidiando con los maltratos del grupito de Vincent que se burla de él en clase de gimnasia. Aunque todo cambia cuando el marginal demuestra que tiene muy buena puntería convirtiéndose en la estrella de la clase de tenis. Y como Vince solía ser el favorito del profesor, se siente desplazado y rompe furioso una raqueta mientras maldice a su nuevo enemigo.

Una lucha les espera a estos hermanos separados al nacer no solo en el deporte sino también en el amor.

Oz por su parte, no entra en sí de la felicidad, al ingresar a una academia llena de bellezas. El es un apuesto joven de baja estatura, honesto, íntegro y demasiado bueno para este mundo. Con su simpatía consigue un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería con el objetivo de poder costear alguna cita con alguna chica bien.

Pero su corazón es cautivado por nada más y nada menos que la interesada e insensible Alice B. Se siente atraído por ella a primera vista, y sin rodeos, la encara con una flor:

 _-"Oz_ , _olvídalo, no es que no me gustes, pero tú y yo no tenemos futuro...Tu estas aquí para mejorar tu situación, entiéndelo Oz, tú no tienes nada que ofrecerme más que... tu amistad!"_

 _-"Alice, tú me encantas! de veras Alice! Dame una oportunidad! Y seré el hombre para ti!"_

 _-"¡Ubícate! Tú nunca me vas a dar la vida que yo quiero... Así que deja de fastidiarme ¿sí?"_

Los problemas familiares y generacionales, los encuentros y desencuentros amorosos, los celos profesionales y las ambiciones personales recién empiezan.

…


	4. Capítulo 3: Amores con trampa

**Capitulo 3: Amores con Trampa**

El interés superficial que Ada tiene por el apuesto supermodelo Vincent pronto se transforma en sincero amor.

Ella se lanzará a un romance más que complicado, debido a la diferencia de temperamentos, gustos y cultura. Y al hecho de que el millonario tiene romances pasados que desean volver a ser presentes.

Después de una serie de escenas en que nuestros protagonistas están a punto de besarse nuevamente y alguien los interrumpe llega una noche que no será como cualquiera…Ada recibe una carta anónima citándola en los sótanos del colegio. Cuando acude a tan misteriosa cita, se queda muda al ver aparecer a Vincent. Quien también había recibido una carta anónima.

Sospechoso, no? Solo pasan 10 minutos para que los jóvenes se den cuenta que están encerrados!

 _-"Pero cómo!?"_

 _-"Pero quién!?"_

Asustada ella sospecha que alguien les tendió una trampa y los está espiando, entonces le dice a su acompañante que tienen que contárselo a Gilbert, pues es su mejor amigo y los va a ayudar a salir de ahí. Vincent no tiene ganas de pedir ayuda a su mayor rival y deshecha el plan.

Ada insiste en llamar a Oz entonces cuando termine con su jornada laboral, pero su galán, tras convencerla de lo excitantes que son los secretos, la besa en la boca.

Vincent es un muchacho de su edad que suspira por ella, aunque en el fondo es sólo un simpático conquistador.

 _-"Estás muy caliente. Déjame que te quite la camiseta"._

Propone Vincent, pero ella ofendida, lo aparta.

 _-"¡Y yo creyendo que eras un hombre sofisticado! ¡Necesito revisar mis criterios de evaluación!"_

Ambos sienten una fuerte atracción, aunque consiguen reprimirse. Los dos piensan en quien podría ayudarlos a salir de ahí. Ada no tiene a nadie más en la vida que Gil y Oz. Vincent tiene familia numerosa pero solo él vive en el internado, los demás hace horas que deben estar cenando en los terrenos de los Nightray, y todos sus amigos han salido con sus novias.

Nuestros protagonistas se ven obligados a pasar la noche encerrados en los sótanos, donde terminan compartiendo más de lo que esperaban.

Porque Vincent no es solo un chico rico superficial, también tiene muchos problemas familiares, y ha sido maltratado por la amante de su padre: Miranda. Incapaz de soportar la vida en la mansión, decidió vivir por su cuenta en el internado de la academia.

Ada se siente muy identificada con el relato de este joven caballero, y quiere hablarle de sus propios problemas con el celador Zai, su maltratador personal. Pero no se atreve a confesar sus orígenes humildes, por miedo a que el galán, se aleje, así que le inventa una mentira sobre que sus padres son exploradores muy ricos que recorren el mundo buscando minas de diamantes. Y que ella llegó a la academia para vivir una vida de adolecente normal. Y Vincent se lo cree todo. Es un tipo guapo, pero crédulo.

Pasan la noche abrasados en los sótanos, hasta que a la mañana siguiente, son liberados por Reim, el jardinero.

 _-"Al señor Rufus no le va a gustar cuando le cuente que los encontré aquí"_

 _-"No le contaras nada de lo que viste_."-saca la billetera Vincent e intenta sobornarlo.

 _-"Joven jardinero, fuimos encerrados, alguien nos puso una trampa!"_

 _-"A mí no me venga con cuentos señorita, las explicaciones a Doña Sheryl."_

Nuestra protagonista ni si quiera lo sospecha, pero el verdadero culpable de la broma de las cartas anónimas es el mismísimo Vincent, quien no ha podido dejar de pensar ni un segundo en ella desde el baile de bienvenida y quería una oportunidad de tener intimidad con la dama.

La vida de Ada en esta academia para supermodelos de clase alta no será sencilla, ya que con la llegada del primer amor también llegan los celos, las envidias y la rivalidad. Las chicas lindas y ricas de la clase le hacen la vida imposible en todo momento: se burlan de su peinado, le esconden la ropa de gimnasia, se ríen de su acento pueblerino, y otras formas de bulling escolar.

 _-"Pues que suerte la tuya ehh! Un novio rico... Y encima guapo! ¡Así es el hombre que yo quiero para mí!"_ -Piensa Alice, quien sobre todo, es una mentirosa, y una chismosa para temer.

Ella comenta a sus amigas que quiere un hombre hecho y derecho, pero sobre todo que sea guapísimo. Y gracias a la mentirita piadosa de Vincent con las cartas anónimas, y a la constante vigilancia que ella tiene sobre el caballero, se ha enterado que la dama por la que se ha estado preguntando todo este tiempo es la mismísima Ada. Una mujer huérfana que ha sido becada recientemente.

Entonces después de una parada en la cafetería para interrogar al pobre e inocente Oz acerca de su hermana, descubre acerca de las idas y venidas entre Gilbert y su rival.

 _-"Ellos se gustan desde niños. Yo lo sé muy bien. Son muy tímidos por eso les cuesta avanzar, pero últimamente ellos han comenzado a salir a almorzar y a bailar."_

Gracias a su intervención, los chismes vuelan como moscas, y en menos de dos o tres días Vincent descubre la verdad de los labios del jardinero: Ada es una doña nadie sin apellido, sin fortuna, sin clase y no alfabetizada.

 _-"Mientes jardinero. Tú siempre de chismoso. Ella es hija de unos acaudalados exploradores que buscan diamantes."_

 _-"Como mano derecha de Rufus, tengo acceso a información de alto nivel. Sabes cómo se llama esa mujer? Ada LA DEL BARRIO. Y es una chusma cualquiera de vecindad, incluso es huérfana."_

Una encarnizada lucha les espera a los amantes en un mundo en el cual sólo reina la ambición, el poder y el dinero. Pero para que ambos puedan vivir este gran amor, tienen que dejar el pasado atrás, y eso incluye los obstáculos en el camino de la pareja que deben ser superados: las mentiras piadosas, las familias ricachonas, la arrogante Alice y el amable Gilbert.

 _-"No creas que con solo tocarme ya puedo olvidarlo todo?..."_

 _-"De que hablas Vincent?"_

 _-"De tus mentiras! Pensabas ocultar para siempre que eras una doña nadie? EH?"_

 _-"Claro que no!... pero puedo explicarte!"_

Él está al final de la escalera de mármol que lleva a la fuente de los deseos de la academia, ella está a algunos pasos más atrás.

 _-"Si? También me vas a explicar lo que hay entre tú y ese tal Gilbert?"_

 _-"Gilbert? –_ repite su nombre, como no creyendo lo que oye.

 _-" Te asustaste, verdad? Es la prueba de tus mentiras"_

 _-"Entre él y yo no hay absolutamente nada..."_

 _-"No mientas, Alice misma me lo dijo..."_

 _-"Que cosa?"_

 _-"Que están enamorados! Que tienen picnics juntos, y salen a almorzar! Los ha visto!.."_

 _-"Eso no es cierto! ... no es cierto! Somos amigos, nos hemos criado juntos, y tal vez hubo un pequeño brote de sentimientos entre nosotros, pero desde que te conocí, me decidí…es Gil el que se entusiasmo conmigo!... Yo no!"_

 _-"Porque habría de creerte? Ada "la del barrio"? Si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre, o acaso también es otra mentira?"_

 _-"Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad! Cuando quieras te lo demuestro frente a él, frente a Alice!, frente a Doña Sheryl!._

Decepcionado por lo que acaba de descubrir, Vincent quiere abandonarla, pero sus sentimientos son fuertes, se da cuenta de que está loco por esta mujer humilde, con todas las características de los marginales: escandalosa, descomplicada, frentera, con un excelente sentido del humor.

Vincent se la juega por amor, besándola junto a la fuente de los deseos de la academia.

-" _Tenemos que confiar sólo en nosotros mismos y en nuestro amor..."_

Después de unas tres semanas saliendo ya son una pareja de lo más acaramelada, y deciden que es hora de dar el siguiente paso para consagrar su amor. Así que consiguen una habitación de hotel. Ada comienza quitándose el abrigo y el vestido. Vincent sigue. Nadie dice una palabra, pero lo dicen todo con la expresión de sus rostros. Se abrazan, empiezan a tocarse y se besan apasionadamente. Los espectadores disfrutan de la escena erótica, siempre dentro de lo que el horario de emisión permite mostrar. Pero el romance, la ternura, y la dulzura de la pareja conquistará el corazón del público mientras suena el tema de apertura de la serie.

Entonces Ada, se decide: no más Gilbert, su corazón le pertenece a este galán. Basta de jueguitos, esto es amor verdadero, del bueno. A partir de ese glorioso momento, ella almuerza y cena con el mismo tipo, así como sale a bailar y va de picnics con el mismo hombre. Desde que ingreso en esta academia, parece que su vida de humillación y analfabetismo, de a poco, comienza a transformarse en un lecho de rosas.

Pero las rosas, tienen espinas…

Porque en este tercer capítulo de nuestra telenovela, Ada enfrentara otra difícil situación.

La huerfanita ha crecido en un mundo sin rencores familiares, sin conocer la causa real del odio entre los miembros de las distintas familias ricas. Y no sabe lo que le espera. Aun así los dos jóvenes, a pesar de que los Nightray no lo aprueban por nada del mundo, tratan de afianzar su amor.

 _-"Hoy como cada mañana y como cada día, pienso en ti! Vincent_ "

Le escribe un mensaje de texto ni bien se levanta.

-" _Amore mío me gustas mas por algún motivo.."_

Es la respuesta de su novio.

 _-"Tu entiendes las señales del amor, y tu sabes el verdadero camino que nos unirá por siempre"_

 _-"Los pétalos de mi cama se convirtieron en rosas contigo, tu amor derrumba las preocupaciones de mi corazón"_

 _-"Tu eres mi razón de ser"_

 _-"Todas mis horas son tuyas!"_

 _-"Cuando te beso todo un océano recorre mis venas…quiero verte Vincent! Tengo una noticia que contarte."_

Es que ella se ha enterado que al finalizar cada mes, la academia celebra un increíble desfile de modas.

Y es allí en donde nuestra protagonista hace su primer debut en la pasarela con gran éxito, llamando la atención de algunos representantes y diseñadores nacionales y haciendo que muchos hombres jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) se pregunten: _¿¡Quien es esa dama?!_

Y terminado el evento, en donde Alice Baskerville no destaco tanto como le hubiese gustado, se celebra un coctel.

Por supuesto que Ada es abordada por más de un caballero interesado en ella. Pero no todo es hombres en la vida de Ada. Ya que parece que por fin tendrá la oportunidad de hacer una amiga. Su primer amiga.

Porque Vanessa Nightray una mujer hermosa ambiciosa y vanidosa, que posee una enorme capacidad para herir con palabras a propios y extraños, a quien solo le importa el dinero y la clase social, parece sentir curiosidad por la nueva modelo y su reciente éxito, y decide acercarse a ella y ofrecerle su más sincera amistad.

O mejor dicho, su más interesada amistad.

Una tarde se encontraron para tomar el té en el jardín de rosas y habar de ropa y de hombres. Terminada la cita Vanessa regresó al edificio principal de la academia pero allí se encontró a Alice Baskerville junto a la entrada leyendo una revista de sociedad obstruyéndole el paso.

 _-"Déjame pasar, maldita perra"_

 _-"Oh lo siento. No te vi. Pasas muy desapercibida con esa ropa fea"_

 _-"Di lo que quieras, pero esa revista que estás leyendo tiene mi foto en la portada."_

 _-"Si, hicieron una nota sobre ti. Repiten cada dos párrafos que pese a que te esfuerzas Vanessa, el mundo de la ropa íntima siempre llevará el nombre de una mujer: Lacie Baskerville"_

 _-"Cuando te enfrentaras a mi sin esconderte tras las faldas de tu mami?"_

 _-"Tú no te puedes quejar. Desde que la prensa le echó el ojo a la nueva estudiante también tienes pensado colgarte de su falda. A diferencia de mi familia, la tuya solo sabe vivir parasitando el talento de los demás"_

 _-"Ada es mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga. Tú no sabes lo que es tener amigos de verdad por eso no nos entiendes. Sabes la gente con nivel siempre termina junta y nosotras, Ada y yo, sí que tenemos nivel. Bye, Alice"_

Vanessa es una joven sumamente exitosa y popular, y debido a la relación tensa entre la familia Nightray y la familia Baskerville, es la principal rival de Alice. Quien aunque nadie la vio, estuvo escuchando la charla entre ellas a través de la cerradura de la puerta.

 _-"Así que esa zorra de Vanessa piensa aliarse con la marginal? Esto no va a quedar así! Veremos si sigues queriéndola como a tu mejor amiga cuando desvele la verdad sobre esa zorra"_

Esta alianza entre dos de sus más odiadas compañeras de academia, pone a Alice más que furiosa. Y como hija de las más grande supermodelo de la generación, no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Tiene que vengarse, y la celebración del coctel, es su oportunidad.

…


	5. Capitulo 4: A corazón Abierto

**Capitulo 4: A Corazón Abierto**

Vanessa es una mujer hermosa y sofisticada. Con su carisma y roce social, se codea con lo mejor de la sociedad. Gracias a sus contactos en las áreas más altas y pulcras, es tomada en cuenta para invitaciones y regalos de reconocidos hombres famosos.

Esa tarde había salido de compras con su nueva mejor amiga Ada, habían opinado sobre que perfume le quedaba mejor a la otra y habían hecho unos test de unas revistas. Cuando cayó la noche ambas fueron juntas a arreglarse en el cuarto de Vanessa que es de lo más lujoso y una vez listas se acercaron al jardín principal de la academia, en donde la familia Nightray las recibió orgullosa.

Vanessa no tiene idea de los inicios humildes de Ada, así como nadie dentro de la noble estirpe de los Nightray sabe de su relación romántica con Vincent.

Y Alice puede usar todo eso en su contra. Y lo hará! Tiene un plan que no puede fallar.

 _-"Tú eres una huérfana, mientras que yo soy una Baskerville-Vesallius, tengo apellido, clase, dinero, poder, cosas que nunca tendrás."-_ Piensa para sus adentros Alice, dándose ánimos.

Mientras todos los invitados disfrutan de la maravillosa interpretación pianística de los alumnos prodigio de la academia, Alice se dirige al jardinero Reim, un joven huérfano de buen corazón, que ha servido a la familia Reinsworth desde que tiene memorias.

Este simpático muchacho Reim es un joven ligeramente amnésico, que apareció en los jardines de la academia a la edad de seis años para quedarse allí para siempre. Sin poder descubrir los orígenes del niño, Rufus Barma, el secretario de la academia, lo apadrino, y le dio trabajo en los jardines.

El haría cualquier cosa por los Reinsworth que le abrieron las puertas de su jardín cuando necesito ayuda, teniéndolo en su casa por caridad, pese a ser un paria marginal sin siquiera un apellido.

Alice sabe cómo utilizar la bondad de Reim el jardinero a su favor. Manipular gente es su talento innato. Solo hizo falta invocar el nombre del señor Barma para que Reim obedeciera sin cuestionar.

A veces un jardinero tiene que hacer cosas que solo un jardinero puede hacer. Y este muchacho queridos televidentes no es un jardinero cualquiera!

Alice envía a Reim que tiene cara de inocente y parece poco sospechoso, a entregar una carta a Ada. Se trata de una invitación, aparentemente, de un hombre, que quiere verla en privado en los jardines de rosas.

Cuando Ada pasea inocentemente por los jardines con la esperanza de encontrar a Vincent; Reim obediente, enciende el sistema de riegos, empapándola por completo.

Y ella, asustada, sin un lugar a donde ir, comienza a correr sin rumbo con el cabello hecho un desastre y el maquillaje corrido.

Mientras tanto Alice, toma el micrófono y comienza a dar un discurso de agradecimiento a los presentes, figuras importantes del mundo de la moda, autoridades educativas de la academia, y por supuesto, a las nuevas caras que han hecho su debut en la pasarela.

 _-"Gracias por acompañarnos amigos, hemos sido reconocidos como los mejores profesionales en latinoamérica, han escuchado también a la directora de nuestra academia: Madame Sheryl, y el ultimo aplauso antes de celebrar el éxito con el vino de honor, lo pido para la debutante de las pasarelas de este año: la señorita Ada la del barrio."_

Y maliciosamente llama a Ada a subir al escenario para recibir el premio de honor. Tras reiterados intentos de llamarla, como no se presenta, Alice comienza a explicar, con segundas intenciones, la historia de esfuerzo y lucha de esta humilde chica, dejándola en evidencia frente a toda la academia. Y finalmente pide a Vincent, su actual pareja, venir a recoger el premio por ella.

Cuando la familia de Vincent descubre que su hijo tiene una relación con una marginal, su madre se desmalla.

 _-"Yo ya no tengo hijo! desde el día que te revolcaste con esa muerta de hambre!"_

Vanessa no puede creer que había intentado ser amiga de un personaje tan deplorable.

 _-"No tiene nombre, ni fortuna, ni sangre…pensar que me dejé engañar por ella!"_

Y cuando Ada llega empapada, despeinada y desmaquillada a recibir su premio, Elliot, el pianista prodigio un joven estricto, programado, psicorrígido y amante de la música clásica, no puede aceptar que su familia se relacione con alguien tan desvergonzado.

 _-"Pero que vergüenza Vincent! Podrías pensar en la etiqueta aunque sea por una vez!? Cómo puedes manchar así nuestro ancestral nombre?!"_

Ada, corre desconsolada, ante tal humillación pública. La prensa está ahí, y es despiadada. La prensa jamás perdona. Los periodistas se acercan a Bernard con intención de entrevistarlo, mientras él intenta reanimar a su mujer desmallada.

Vincent quiere alcanzar a su amada abriéndose paso entre la multitud, pero es interceptado por las demandas de unos Claude y Ernest enfurecidos que quieren una explicación.

 _-"No permitiremos que esa bastarda entre en esta casa, es una casa decente!"_ -Se pone de pié su madre presa de la ira.

Pero Vincent, no se deja vencer. Enfrentara su lucha entre el honor y el amor. Hace años que se fue de la casa y se metió en el internado de la academia. Hace años que decidió seguir su propio camino sin pensar en los mandatos preestablecidos.

 _-"MAMA, ES EVIDENTE QUE PAPA Y TU TIENEN UNA FORMA MUY DIFERENTE A LA MIA DE VER LA VIDA, PERO YO TENGO MUY CLARO LO QUE QUIERO Y POR LO QUE VOY A LUCHAR!"_

Y habiendo dicho esto se alejo de la multitud e intento dar con Ada, sin éxito. Porque ella, después de tanta humillación, terminó llorando en los brazos de Reim, el jardinero, quien se siente, horrorosamente culpable de lo que hizo.

-" _¿Para quién tocan los músicos señor Reim...? Mi corazón ya no podrá oír la música si la familia Nightray hace con migo lo que me temo. Porque tengo tanta mala suerte en el amor?_ "

 _-"No es que seas desafortunada en el amor, sino que crees aspirar a más de lo que puedes conseguir. Deberías conseguir un hombre a tu altura."_

Pero ella no se rendirá. Ha quedado encantada con la vida de modelo y se enamoro de un hombre, en apariencia inalcanzable. Y esta humillación la hará más fuerte.

Las crueles palabras de Reim hieren a Ada. Pero una orden de Rufus, es un orden de Rufus. Así es como Reim ha decidido vivir.

Mientras tanto, Oz, busca desesperadamente a su hermana entre los presentes para consolarla. Pero se distrae cuando Alice B. por fin le haba, y nada más y nada menos que para sacarlo a bailar!

Él está, por ahora, medio verde en asuntos del amor… mira a quién no debería mirar… busca a Alice, cuando tal vez su amor esté en otro lado. Es duro ser rechazado, pero, tal vez, eso, le sirva para abrir los ojos….solo el tiempo lo dirá…


	6. Capitulo 5: Hasta que el dinero

**Capitulo 5: Hasta Que El Dinero Nos Separe**

El plan de Alice fue un éxito parcial. Logro humillar a su enemiga. Pero no destruir la fuerte relación con el millonario Vincent. Quien si bien tuvo problemas enfrentando a su familia entera, por haberles hecho pasar vergüenza pública deshonrando el buen nombre de los Nightray, sigue firme en su camino del amor.

Así que Alice llevara sus planes a otro nivel. Utilizando el mayor poder que una chismosa tiene: contactos.

 _-"¡Maldita naca sangrona! Esto no se va a quedar así, eh? Te arrepentirás de haberme hecho quedar en ridículo delante de toda la Academia!"-_ Alice se queja resentida por el fracaso de su plan.

Al volver a las clases al día siguiente, Ada tendrá que enfrentar el hecho de que sus compañeras están inventando todo tipo de chismes de ella y muchos hombres, y los reparten por los pasillos, salones, y pasarelas, haciendo que la "ya complicada relación" con el millonario penda de un hilo.

Vincent es un hombre de clase, con dinero, con belleza pero sobre todo, con admiradoras. Y, aunque Ada no lo sabe, hasta hace poco tiempo atrás él solía tener una "amiga con derecho a rose". Amiga con quien Ada protagonizara la mejor historia de rivalidad que el público televisivo ha visto.

Porque Alice le hará creer a Vincent que acaba de enterarse que tiene una enfermedad terminal, y le pide su compañía por una noche, ya que no tiene a ninguno de sus padres a su lado para apoyarla. Porque Lacie está internada quien sabe dónde, y Jack esta en el extranjero.

 _-"Podría haber aceptado que te perdí, cuando te fuiste tomado de su mano, Pero…NO PUDE! Me temo que... sólo me quedan 42 días de vida. Quédate con migo! No me dejes sola en esta horrible situación! Por lo que pudimos ser Vince, por lo que fuimos alguna vez!"_

Después de mucho chantaje emocional, el acaba dejándola quedarse, pero sólo por una noche. Nadie debe enterarse de eso, no solo por el noviazgo de Vincent con Ada, sino también porque los Baskerville y los Nightray son familias rivales. Y si la relación secreta entre sus hijos sale a la luz, se armaría una guerra entre las dos familias. Los Nightray son despiadados y Vince lo sabe. Ada no es la primera mujer de su vida que ha de sufrir las canalladas de sus parientes de sangre. Alice tampoco. Incluso en el pasado hubo otra mujer que sufrió la venganza de la casta en manos de su madre.

El plan de Alice parecía marchar a la perfección ya que comparte con el galán su cama en el internado de la academia mientras él la abrasa con ternura intentando consolarla ante la incertidumbre de la muerte. Pero para su desgracia Vanessa lo ve todo, y ella no se quedará de brazos cruzados, y con el objetivo de proteger la reputación de su apellido, chantajea a su hermano, diciéndole que mantendrá en secreto la relación con la Baskerville si y solo si rompe con la marginal.

 _-"Soy una Nightray, y voy a defender el apellido y el honor de nuestra familia en tu lugar, Vincent. Haré todo lo que sea necesario! Que se hunda el mundo! Pero que no se llene de fango el apellido, por supuesto!"_

 _-"Ustedes solo ven las apariencias, un apellido fino, respetable, una familia distinguida!"_

 _-"Todo eso y más es para mí nuestro apellido! No permitiré que lo insultes y lo aplastes con una novia marginal. Que quede claro!"_

La reputación ante todo, un Nightray no puede seguir saliendo con una mujer sin apellido. Y si Vanessa habla de lo que vio, de todas formas, Ada va a dejarlo por infiel. Entonces Vincent, preocupado por la salud de Alice a quien le quedan pocos meses de vida, confiesa su traición a Ada.

 _-"Quiero que sepas que estoy saliendo con otra. No la amo, pero ella me necesita. Y en el pasado le prometí que nunca la abandonaría en momentos de necesidad"_

 _-"Déjame adivinar: se trata de una mujer de sociedad, alfabetizada, educada, que sabe vestir y maquillarse?"_

 _-"Si"_

 _-"Debí imaginarlo, es la clase de mujer que tu familia aceptaría, por eso me dejas por ella. Para escapar de la vergüenza de una novia marginal."_

Al enterarse de esto sumado a los humillantes eventos en el coctel, la pareja tiene una acalorada discusión y finalmente terminan su relación, aparentemente, para siempre.

Que desgracia! Una relación que parecía tan eterna y verdadera como para hacerla renunciar a su amor de infancia! El público no puede creer lo que escucha cuando Ada le dice adiós. Solo cuando ella se marcha el galán deja caer sus lágrimas.

Ella, desconsolada, llorará en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Y, por cuestiones de la vida: terminan por fin besándose.

 _-"Tú siempre has estado a mi lado, sin importar qué. Y yo no supe apreciar al hombre que tenía al lado. En su lugar me dejé encandilar por ese Don Juan de la familia Nightray…y ahora no puedo sacármelo del corazón"_

Gilbert la abrasa. Está un poco confundido por el beso. Pero ella aun ama a Vincent Nightray y se disculpa con Gil pidiéndole que no se ilusione.

Pero Alice, lo ve todo. Y como Alice no es solo una chismosa para tener cuidado, sino que además está secretamente enamorada del millonario Vincent, con quien meses atrás mantenía una relación de amigos con derecho, se aliara con las otras chicas de la escuela para hacerle la vida imposible a Ada y borrarla del mapa de una vez por todas.

 _-"Cuando acabe contigo... desearas nunca haber nacido!"_

Exclama determinada. No contenta con haberla separado de su hombre, sino dispuesta a arruinar su carrera y su reputación también.

Cuando la directora de la academia, Sheryl, una mujer de sociedad culta y refinada, se entera de los supuestos amoríos de Ada con diversos hombres del establecimiento, toma la difícil decisión de no la dejarla participar en el desfile anual de la academia.

 _-"Pero Doña Sheryl no haga caso a esos chismes! Se trata de enemigos que quieren perjudicarme!"_

 _-"A llorar al Panteón querida niña. Aquí mando yo. Esta academia es el plato favorito de la prensa y tus escándalos con hombres de la industria nos dejarán en vergüenza frente al mundo. No participarás. Está decidido."_

Imagínense! Con todo lo que nuestra protagonista ha trabajado pese a sus inicios humildes! Aprendiendo a caminar derecho con libros en su cabeza, refinando su vocabulario de marginal, y sobre todo alfabetizándose en tiempo record!

Y como, no cae en la depresión. Y como siempre que se deprime, tiene sus pesadillas con Zai V., quien le recuerda reiteradas veces que nunca llegara a nada en la vida.

La gente de la academia no lo sabe todavía, pero el público puede intuir la verdadera motivación de Sheryl detrás de sus acciones. Y es que Ada podría descubrir una terrible verdad.

 _-"Rufus…si su relación con estos dos hombres llega a mayores...Y esta señorita terminara en la cama con ambos muchachos… Podría ocurrir una desgracia en la academia!_

Y por desgracia para Ada los chismes que le llegaron a la directora la hacen parecer una señorita de lo más rápida.

 _-"Ya que solo recorriendo sus cuerpos, ella podría descubrir en cualquier momento, que estos dos hombres Gilbert y Vincent: son hermanos herederos de la gran fortuna Nightray! Y este hecho de ninguna manera puede salir a la luz!"_

Así es televidentes! Ya queambos jóvenes tienen la misma cicatriz en el culo, que más bien es una marca de nacimiento, con forma de cicatriz con forma de espada, que todos los Nightray de sangre poseen, debido a su noble estirpe.

Para recalcar el asunto la producción ordenó que el capítulo contuviera primerísimos primeros planos de la retaguardia de los galanes. Solo para que el público corrobore lo de la cicatriz, no piensen que hay segundas intenciones.

Pero si los televidentes entrecerramos los ojos, también descubrimos que Sheryl y su secretario Rufus están implicados en un asunto que implica secuestrar niños.

La cruel y codiciosa directora disfruta coleccionar aves exóticas e imponer a los alumnos castigos excesivos e inmerecidos con el pretexto de mantener la disciplina y el prestigio del colegio. Ella y su secretario Rufus se han enriquecido apropiándose fondos de la escuela.

Sheryl es una mujer peligrosa, una mujer que hace lo que sea para lograr sus objetivos, es muy inteligente y planea maldades todo el tiempo. Tiene dinero, poder, es elegante y tiene estilo. Tiene todo!... menos amor.

 _-"Tienes autoridad moral para prohibirle a la niña participar en el desfile?"_

 _-"A mí no me importa la autoridad moral…sino la autoridad económica. Esa es mi única ley en la vida, Rufus"_

Como toda malvada tiene un sirviente, Rufus, que le es fiel a pesar de todo. El conoce sus secretos y los guarda. El es depositario de sus confidencias y maltratos.

Rufus y Sheryl son gente peligrosa. Pero los alumnos de la academia, todavía no lo saben.

...


	7. Capítulo 6: Verdades Secretas

**Capitulo 6: Verdades Secretas**

A pesar de ser un Nightray, Vincent es un rebelde, que odia a su familia, y tiene como confidentes a más de un Baskerville. Cosa que suele irritar a Vanessa, quien siempre cuida la etiqueta.

Tras una sincera charla con Oswald y Lottie, los tíos de Alice, Vincent descubre las mentiras sobre su enfermedad terminal. Y termina con ella.

 _-"Cómo me acusas de haberte mentido así amado Vince!?_

 _-"Hablé con tu tío. Esa enfermedad que dices tener es falsa. Eres una desgraciada, como me preocupas así? Tu familia no está para tus juegos Alice, con tu madre internada inconsciente tu juegas a la víctima?"_

 _-"Yo no habría hecho esto si tú te quedaras conmigo! Me abandonaste en el peor momento de mi vida Vince, cuando más te necesitaba! Nadie en mi familia está ahí cuando los necesito: NADIE. Y no tienes mejor idea que dejarme más sola para irte por ahí con una marginal!"_

 _-"Odio Esta vida que me puso a prueba contigo, Alice. Me odio a mi mismo por ser tan débil! Odio el tiempo que no puedo retroceder. Espero que estés contenta porque después de lo que le hice, la única mujer que he amado realmente no me perdonará"-_ son las fuertes últimas palabras de Vincent a su amiga con derecho.

Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Alice se vengará de esa mujer que le ha robado el corazón de su hombre. Y esa tarde en la cafetería se le ocurre como:

 _-"Una dama tan hermosa como usted debería sonreír más a menudo."_

 _-"Buenas tardes Oz. No tengo motivos para sonreír ya."_

 _-"Te daré motivos entonces!"_

Oz es el camarero, y como tal tiene recursos. Le obsequia a Alice su tarta favorita del menú, y le saca una sonrisa. Entonces ella tiene una gran idea para vengarse de la marginal que le ha robado todo.

 _-"Tienes algo que hacer esta noche, Oz?"_

 _-"Mi turno termina a las nueve."_

 _-"Te veré a las nueve entonces. Junto a la fuente de los deseos con la estatua de mi madre. No llegues tarde"_

Mientras una despechada y rencorosa Alice Baskerville, empieza a salir con Oz, para vengarse de Ada quitándole el amor fraternal de su hermano, conocemos a Sharon R., la nieta de la directora de la academia y mejor amiga de Alice.

Una de estas chicas ricas y populares que sueña con algún día ocupar el lugar de su abuela y dirigir la academia para jóvenes promesas del modelaje.

Alice es una amiga problemática, pero es leal como ninguna cuando se trata de los suyos. Y Sharon la aprecia mucho desde el fondo de su corazón. Las amigas están hablando del nuevo proyecto de novio de Alice, cuando Rufus el secretario le dice a la heredera que su abuela quiere verla.

Una vez en la oficina la dueña interroga a Sharon sobre sus aspiraciones a futuro y proyectos de vida a mediano y largo plazo. La dueña tiene planes para su nieta.

- _"Ser bella no es suficiente, también hay que ser inteligentes y astutas! ... La belleza se acaba, sin embargo la inteligencia y la astucia siempre perduran."-_ aconsejaSheryl, una mujer soberbia, intolerante y prejuiciosa, acostumbrada a imponer sus órdenes por encima de los intereses ajenos.

Ella siempre le da consejos de vida a su nieta, cada vez que la llama a su oficina. Ya que la jovencita será su sucesora, y no puede estar más orgullosa de ella. Además, Sheryl está pensando comprometerla con alguno de los hermanos Nightray, herederos de esa maravillosa fortuna, para acrecentar así el patrimonio de los Reinsworth.

Y Sharon, pese a no estar de acuerdo, no se atreve a enfrentar a su abuela, que tanto le ha dado en la vida. Es que la joven heredera fue abandonada por su madre de niña, y nunca supo la verdad sobre su padre. En la escuela todos le decían buchona y acomodada porque era la nieta de la directora, así que no tiene muchos amigos fuera de Alice. Solo tiene a su abuela, y a Rufus el secretario, que es como de la familia.

Durante su charla Sheryl es llamada por Rufus para una importante entrevista con la prensa, y su abuela se retira a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Sheryl es una mujer lisiada que se desplaza en silla de ruedas. Rufus la ayuda a abandonar el salón y Sharon se queda allí pensando en su futuro, en Rufus y en su abuela. Ella los aprecia y admira en demasía. Y nunca sospecharía nada malo de quienes la criaron.

Sharon tiene una costumbre desde niña. La de sentarse en el escritorio de la dueña del establecimiento y jugar a la directora. Es una costumbre que la avergüenza, pero le divierte. Es así como inocentemente, descubre sin querer unos papeles en el cajón de la directora, su abuela, quien al parecer oculta muchos secretos. Cosas que Sharon tal vez, hubiese preferido no saber.

 _-"Pero…que es esto? Que…es esto?"_

Sharon se asusta y deja caer los papeles al piso. Escucha la voz de Rufus acercándose en el pasillo, y nerviosa los recoge desprolijamente y los mete en el cajón.

 _-"Pasa algo joven señorita? Se ve pálida esta noche."_

 _-"Rufus! No te oí llegar! Ehh…es un nuevo maquillaje, creo que no es mi tono. Iré a maquillarme nuevamente!"_

 _-"Saldrá hoy joven señorita?"_

 _-"Si! Necesito tomar aire! Haz que preparen el coche Rufus!"_

 _-"A sus órdenes!"_

Sharon se encierra en su habitación a punto de desmallarse. No puede olvidar lo que ha visto.

Secretos sobre los Reinsworth, los Nightray, y los Baskerville.

Secretos sobre Lacie, sobre Oswald, incluso sobre Reim el jardinero.

Incluso sobre la chica nueva y su hermano, los huérfanos.

Secretos que serian la prueba de que Ada, enemiga jurada de Alice podría llegar a ser: hermana de la misma!

Sharon casi se desmalla al notar que si Alice y Ada son realmente hermanas, entonces Oz, el actual novio de su amiga Alice también sería su hermano!

Confundida y asustada, recurre a su leal chofer y guardaespaldas, un hombre tuerto y albino, (no por ello menos atractivo) conocido como:" Break el ciego" (No se pregunten como maneja ciego, el es Break, el puede hacerlo!)

 _-"Joven dama. A donde tendré el placer de llevarla hoy?"_

 _-"Break"_ -suspira ella-" _al centro comercial. Tengo que renovar mi colección de zapatos!"_

 _-"A sus órdenes, señorita Reinsworth"_

 _-"Dime Sharon. Te lo he pedido. No me trates como a una niña."_

 _-"Usted es casi una niña, señorita Reinsworth."_

Break siempre ha estado ahí para ella, para llevarla a hacer sus compras cada temporada, o hacerse un viajecito cuando la ve deprimida. Ella ha estado secretamente enamorada de él desde el día en que Rufus se lo presento como el nuevo chofer de la academia frente a la fuente de los deseos.(que viene a ser la locación más romántica de esta telenovela de bajo presupuesto)

 _-"Si sigues pensando que soy una niña no me digas mentiras como que estas a mis órdenes. Me haces sentir una dama madura e importante con esas cosas. Solo te burlas de mí."_

Break solo parece verla como una niña. Una niña rica y consentida que nunca será suficiente mujer para él. Y Sharon se deprime porque su amor imposible le lleva unos cuantos años. Pero no se rendirá. Piensa convertirse en una mujer a la altura de un hombre maduro como él. Y lo primero es renovar el guardarropa.

Aun sabiendo los secretos oscuros que descubrió en los cajones de su abuela, cuando el chofer ciego la interroga por su evidente palidez, la jovencita dice estar mal por su compromiso por Claude Nightray. Y Break por unos instantes, al escuchar la palabra "compromiso", además de ciego, se queda mudo al enterarse.


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿Quien eres tú?

**Capitulo 7: ¿Quién Eres Tú?**

Por su parte, Gilbert, hizo una apuesta en gimnasia: si ganaba el partido de tenis, los perdedores tenían que invitar a todo el equipo ganador a una cena lujosa en su casa. Y el equipo marginal ha ganado el partido de tenis!

Así que los orgullosos Nightray no tienen otra alternativa que invitar a los vencedores a cenar a casa, lo que horroriza a Verenice y a Bernard que siempre cuidan la etiqueta.

Gil nunca ha tenido una comida como aquella, con entrada plato principal, postre, y tantos cubiertos diferentes. Así que aprovecha para disfrutar lo más que puede. Igual que Oz.

 _-"Ya escuchaste, Bernard? parece que nuestros hijos perdieron una apuesta. Y nosotros que los educamos para ser los reyes del mundo!"_

 _-"Perder no está en nuestro vocabulario: somos Nightray!"_

 _-"Lo bueno es que gracias a este desliz en la historia de nuestra noble casta, Vincent por fin ha tenido que venir a comer con la familia, después de años rechazando nuestras propuestas"-_ sonríe Vanessa satisfecha.

 _-"Así que nunca visitas a tus padres?"_

 _-"No te metas, Gilbert. Haz silencio y come_ "- se ofende Vincent, a quien no le hace gracia compartir la mesa con el que sabe es el nuevo candidato de Ada.

 _-"Perdón es que como yo no tengo familia"_

 _-"Tratas de ponerme celosos de tu buena suerte?"-_ se burla del marginal.

 _-"Vincent nos estás avergonzando, y la mala educación yo no la tolero en la mesa, deberías aprender de Gilbert"-_ interrumpe el patriarca que solo quiere una comida en paz.

 _-"Ya escuchaste Gilbert? Para mi padre ya eres como de la familia…a lo mejor hasta eres nuestro hermano de verdad!"_

 _-"VINCENT!"-_ se pone de pié Bernard ofendido

 _-"Qué papá!? Un desliz lo puede tener cualquier hombre!"_

 _-"YO NO!"-_ lo sopapea el cabeza de familia

 _-"Híjole, pero que tortazo!"-_ exclama Gilbert sorprendido.

 _-"Siempre serás una vergüenza para nuestro nombre. No haces más que avergonzarnos una y otra vez con tus acciones! Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto hijo?"_

 _-"Te pones contra tu propio hijo por éste? Me largo de aquí! No debí haber vuelto!"_

Vincent se pone de pié, se saca la servilleta del cuello, y ofendido se encamina a la salida. Pero en los pasillos su hermano menor intentará detenerlo.

 _-"Espera Vincent! Regresa aquí! Respeta a nuestro padre!"_

 _-"Ya basta Elliot, tú no seas metiche!"-_ lo empuja Vincent enfurecido, pero Gilbert lo detiene de caer al suelo. Vincent enojado y frustrado, intenta pegarle a su hermano una vez más.

 _-"Suéltalo! Déjalo! El solo quiere pasar un tiempo en familia contigo! "_

 _-"Tú lárgate de aquí Gilbert! No te puedes meter en asuntos de la familia!"_

 _-"Cálmate Vincent!"_

 _-"Te digo que tú no te metas Elliot!"-_ vuelve a empujarlo

 _-"Tú ya no eres mi hermano Vincent! Insultas a mi padre, nuestra sangre y apellido, pierdes una apuesta, me golpeas, traes marginales a la casa, te revuelcas con una marginal!"_

 _-"Tú no eres nadie para darme sermones mocoso! Me largo de aquí! Y esta vez: PARA SIEMPRE! LOS ODIO! LOS ODIO A TODOS! ODIO LA PODRIDA SANGRE QUE CORRE POR NUESTRAS VENAS!"_

Sharon regresa de sus compras semanales en el coche de Break, para ver a Gilbert perseguir a un Vincent enfurecido por los jardines de la academia.

 _-"Síguelos de cerca Break, a Alice le va a encantar cuando le cuente esto!"_

 _-"Típico de la señorita Reinsworth, tan niña como siempre."_

Sharon se ofende y se baja del coche. Está harta de la altanería de ese cochero, y regresa a la academia a pié refunfuñando contra él. Ella necesita que la vea como una adulta. No solo por el amor que le profesa en secreto, sino porque necesita que le crea lo que vio en los cajones de su abuela. Alice no es de confianza, no con lo chismosa que es. Necesita que Break la vea como una igual para compartir con él sus preocupaciones.

Y mientras la audiencia se pregunta, si en el fondo, quizás, Break tiene sentimientos por Sharon volvemos a nuestra protagonista…

El jugo de naranja importado es ya muy común en los desayunos, almuerzos y en las cenas de la academia, pero Ada no tiene amigas para compartirlo. Gilbert la esquiva y la evita cada vez que ella le propone planes, y Oz se está dejando llenar la cabeza por su nueva novia.

Su vida, poco a poco, se va al tacho, cuando es acusada injustamente de robarse la joyería importada de Sharon, que Alice malintencionadamente, le metió en la cartera.

 _-"Yo no lo hice! No soy una ladrona!"_

 _-"Ah no? Esta no es la primera vez que demuestras ser amiga de lo ajeno…todos en la fiesta te vimos usando el traje que el prometido de Sharon le obsequió para su cumpleaños! Vas a negarlo marginal?"_

 _-"Lo que dice Alice es cierto Ada? Usaste mi vestido?"_

 _-"Yo..Yo no…No fue mi intención, señorita Sharon! No me acuse con su abuela!"_

 _-"Es una trepadora!, una arribista! una pobretona arrastrada que me quiere robar el amor de Vincent Nightray_ "-Le explica Alice a Sharon, la clase de mujer que Ada es- " _Esta de aquí solo llora lágrimas de cocodrilo Sharon, no merece tu perdón es una ladrona, de amor y de joyería importada. Una mujer sin escrúpulos."_

Sharon quiere convertirse en una mujer madura para llegar a Break, una mujer más allá de todas esas niñerías de instituto. Así que decide perdonar a Ada y no denunciarla con la directora bajo la promesa de que no lo volverá a hacer.

Nuestra protagonista insiste en su inocencia, pero nadie le cree.

Desde el rompimiento con el galán, ella no le ha contestado ni un solo mensaje, pero tras descubrir que Alice sale con Oz sabe que su hombre está disponible y soltero. Esa noche sola y humillada como una vil ladrona decidirá dejar caer su máscara de orgullo y contestarle a su ex, quien desesperadamente ha estado tratando de reconquistarla.

 _-"Ada la de barrio. Mi basurera. Mi marginal. A mi tu pobreza no me importa. Desde que te vi supe que eras para mí. Quiero verte cuanto antes, mi corazón desespera por volver a sentir tu calor."_

Ada no puede negar que Vincent es muy romántico cuando se lo propone, y decide que si ella estuvo jugando con Gil tal vez merezca lo que él hizo con Alice. Están a mano. Ya es hora de perdonarlo, no?

Sintiéndose acorralada, acusada de hurto, y necesitada de afecto, nuestra protagonista quiere recurrir a Vincent, su ex. Esa misma noche, la muchacha se dirige a la habitación de su amado con intención de hablar sobre la relación, sin sospechar que no está solo.

 _-"Se pone loco cuando me ve de rojo… ¡Voy vestida para matar!"-_ Pensaba horas antes la perversa Alice, frente al espejo.

Ella se le ha adelantado y, recurriendo a sus armas de mujer, está tratando de seducir al atractivo Nightray. Ada toca la puerta, y no hay respuesta, así que pasa de todos modos y descubre una escena que tal vez hubiese preferido no ver.

Al ver a su rival medio desnuda, y tras escuchar el "no es lo que parece" de Vincent, Ada, destrozada, se marcha de allí, sin escuchar los gritos del galán, que la llama desesperadamente, explicándole que lo que había visto sucedió "casi contra su voluntad".

 _-"No es lo que crees! Ada! No es lo que parece!"_

 _-"No quiero volver a escuchar ni una palabra de ti: NUNCA MÁS!"_

Ambos discuten en los pasillos por el acostón de él con Alice, y todos en la academia se enteran _._ Un apasionado beso será el final de dicha discusión. Y una cachetada de Ada será el fin del apasionado beso.

…

Así que Ada, está al horno. Ya no le queda nada!

Ya no tiene a su novio por todo el asunto de su beso con Gilbert, y los amoríos de él con Alice.

Y tampoco tiene amigos porque Gilbert la beso, y ahora todo entre ellos se arruino. Ni si quiera le habla.

No tiene a su hermano porque sale con su archi-enemiga jurada, Alice.

Ya no es popular por los chismes.

Y ni si quiera la dejan desfilar en el evento anual de la academia.

Ada sabe que solo le quedan sus gatos, sus fieles gatos mascotas: Pulgoso y Garrapatoso. Pero cuando entra a su habitación, descubre que alguien ha estado ahí. Y se ha llevado a los gatos!

Pero quien podría haberle hecho algo tan cruel? Es otra de las venganzas de Alice? Es el colmo de la maldad!

Ada, recuperando su valor, agarra una lupa y sigue el rastro de pelos de gato en las alfombras de la academia. Los rastros la llevan a la sala de piano. (Porque, toda academia de supermodelos millonarios tiene su sala de piano)

Ada abre la puerta solo para encontrar a nada más y nada menos que a Elliot Nightray, el hermano menor de su ex, el pianista prodigio, jugando en el piso con los gatos...

Belleza, inteligencia, audacia, ternura y fortaleza de carácter, son las cualidades que definen el espíritu de este joven caballero. A esto se suma su capacidad por manejar aviones, el uso del florete y el amor por la familia, el piano y los gatos. Siendo su gesto característico la peculiar forma de levantar seductoramente una ceja.

Y al ver ingresar a Ada en la sala de piano, el joven procede a expresar ese gesto seductor mientras se pregunta:

 _-"Que hace aquí esta dama? Como me descubrió?"_

Pero qué papel tendrá este nuevo hombre en la vida de nuestra protagonista?


	9. Capítulo 8: Dos por uno

**Capitulo 8: Dos Por Uno**

Al verse descubierto en pleno secuestro de gatos, Elliot Nightray hace un escándalo monumental y le grita a la pobre Ada cosas realmente horribles, sobre su falta de clase, su falta de dinero, su falta de educación. El joven considera que no es una dueña adecuada para Pulgoso y Garrapatoso. Y mucho menos una mujer adecuada para su hermano que se está volviendo un rebelde.

 _-"El hecho de que Vincent nos odie es tu culpa! Es bien sabido que la pobreza se pega, si no en el bolsillo al menos en las costumbres!"_

Cosas como esa en la situación sin amigos/sin novio/sin hermano/sin popularidad de Ada, imagínense como le duelen!

En el fondo Elliot no tenía intención de herir sus sentimientos tanto. Solo quería marcar una línea clara entre sus estatus. Para que ella no lo acusara con Sheryl por entrar en su cuarto a escondidas. Demostrarle quien es él en ese lugar, sus privilegios de clase. Así que concentro todo su discurso en sus cualidades innatas, para demostrarle a la dueña de los Gatos quien manda en la academia.

- _"Podría el niño rico y ladrón ser un poco más humilde?"-_ Interrumpe Leo el otro pianista prodigio que está leyendo un libro.

 _-"La sencillez y la humildad son cualidades de sirvienta...y yo no soy una sirvienta!"_

Pero Ada ya no es la misma. Y recordando las palabras del celador Zai, se pone a llorar desconsoladamente, cayendo de rodillas en la sala de piano.

 _-"Ash, ¡Qué difícil es ser yo!_ _He aprendido que no importa que tan roto este tú corazón, el mundo no se detendrá por tu pena_."-se lamenta desconsolada.- _"Ojalá yo fuera feliz en mi mundo... como ustedes en el suyo! Es que ustedes los niños ricos no saben hacer otra cosa que humillar a los demás? Me gritan:¡Muerta de hambre, trepadora! Basurera, pepenadora, marginal! Pero es que me siento tan mal... Tú no sabes cómo es la vida de los que no tenemos dinero! Yo no elegí enamorarme de Vincent Nightray!"_

 _-_ " _Señorita, el amor no es más que una ilusión estúpida en la que no se puede vivir…Solo olvide a mi hermano y busque alguien a su altura. Mi familia está a otro nivel, tiene que entenderlo!"-_ responde este caballero que se dedica a vivir de acuerdo a los mandatos preestablecidos.

 _-"_ _No nací con vocación de alfombra Elliot Nightray! No te dejare pisotearme!...yo no soy menos que usted ni que su hermano! Seré muy pobre, pero tengo dignidad, y soy un ser humano!"_

Ada llora a los gritos, entonces Leo no puede leer tranquilo y comienza a perder la paciencia. Y este joven oculta severos traumas y violentas pasiones en su interior, solo parcialmente controlables mediante el ejercicio continuo del piano o la lectura. Así que mete su bocadillo:

 _-"¿Quién es esta cenicienta de barrio?"_

Leo es fresco y sincero, hasta el límite del "sincericidio". Entre su pensamiento y su boca no hay filtro y tampoco se esfuerza por tenerlo. No le interesan las formas: sólo le interesa lo que quiere, el resto no existe.

Pero esta vez, Ada está furiosa. Así que no va a dejar que estos niños prodigio sigan burlándose de ella.

 _-"Usted se atreve a hablar mal de mi sin ninguna razón? Y sabe porque lo hace? Porque no es más que un mocoso prodigio quedado! Que a diferencia de mi nunca podría volver loco de pasión a alguien!"_

 _-"No hay arma más seductora que contestar siempre la verdad !Deja de lamentarte. Tan solo te pasó lo que le pasa a la gente estúpida y ordinaria: Te enamoraste!"_

 _-"Tu si entiendes!¿A ti te también te pasó?"_

 _\- "¡¿Qué, qué, WHAT?! Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es cosa que a usted no le importa! Cochina, desarrapada, muerta de hambre!"_

 _-"Crees que no sé quién eres? No he olvidado tu rostro! Te paseas por ahí, entre los ricos, fingiendo no enterarte! Pero tu vienes de la misma sucia vecindad que yo! Si te refieres a mí como una trepadora más vale que me expliques como llegaste a dónde estás!"_

Así es televidentes. Leo, el otro pianista prodigio, irónicamente también tiene inicios humildes. Ambos él y Ada, fueron criados en el mismo orfanato. Y Ada ha sacado a la luz su pasado. Irritándolo.

 _-_ " _Esto no se va a quedar así, te juro que no se va a quedar así!"-_ Preso de la ira amenaza con aplastarla revoleándole el piano si no se calla.

Entonces, Elliot, sin saber cómo su pequeña travesura con los gatos los llevo tan lejos, interviene.

 _-"Suficiente! Me rindo!Cálmense!Dejen todo este escándalo! A mí no me importan los inicios ni el dinero de nadie! Lo juro por mis cremas importadas de Paris, que solo intentaba evitar que esta mujer haga un escándalo por los gatos frente a la directora!"_

Entonces Leo concluye que todo es culpa de Elliot por secuestrarle los gatos, y lo obliga a que se disculpe por su mal comportamiento. Lo que enfurece a Elliot, que considera que sería más prudente que Leo se disculpe por su arrebato de violencia.

Como no se ponen de acuerdo Ada termina riéndose de la situación.

Elliot se disculpa por sus hipócritas prejuicios para con la joven, a el dinero no le importa tanto, aunque si las buenas costumbres. Solo estaba preocupado por saber qué clase de mujer era la que pretendía llevarse a su hermano.

Y Ada perdona a Elliot.

Los tres terminan jugando con los gatos en el suelo de la sala de piano, como buenos amigos. Y hablan de sus vidas. Entre charla y gatos, comentan el asunto de que Ada y Leo han vivido en el mismo orfanato, si con el mismísimo Zai.

Así que ella aprovecha para desquitarse de los males que ha sufrido a causa de Zai, sintiéndose más desahogada y volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.

Por fortuna estas dos personas de la academia, también odian a Zai. Leo por las mismas razones que ella. Y Elliot porque el detesta a los Vesallius, sin excepción, debido a que Jack V., el casi ex esposo de Lacie, fue su profesor de canto en la primaria, y siempre lo desfavorecía en los eventos, así que no puede perdonarlo, ni a él ni a su familia.

 _-"Elliot y sus problemas de niño rico"_ -Se burla Leo.

 _-"Los ricos también lloran, Leo"_

 _-"Pero los pobres lloramos más"_

Ada pregunta a los pianistas si tienen novias. Elliot dice que no, que están demasiado ocupados. Ella dice que eso está mal. El estudio es bueno, pero también lo es el placer.

\- _"Nunca nadie me ha besado o me dijo cosas bonitas. Pero soy consciente de que no puede ocurrir con alguien cualquiera. Tengo que respetar mi familia y a mí mismo."_

Y entonces ella le pregunta a Leo si la convivencia con Zai ha dejado en él secuelas emocionales capaces de provocarle tales arrebatos de violencia como los que acaba de presenciar.

Leo contesta que sus secuelas emocionales, son de otra índole. Que apenas recuerda sus días de orfanato, que se la pasaba escondido para que no le pegaran, pasando desapercibido, invisible, hasta el día en que fue becado en la academia por ser un niño prodigio y pudo largarse.

- _"Entonces usted pudo alejarse de las garras del malvado Zai, gracias al buen corazón de este joven?"_

 _-"Leo salió de ahí por una beca que gano gracias a su propio talento, esfuerzo y voluntad. Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso! No insinúes que está aquí por acomodo!"_

 _-"Si, que gran casualidad! Después de conocerte recibí la beca Nightray para jóvenes emprendedores, una increíble y conveniente coincidencia."_

 _-"Lo sabia! No todos los ricos, son iguales! Tal vez debería darle a Vincent otra oportunidad! Tal vez, la diferencias de nuestras clases sociales, no son tan difíciles de superar como yo creo! Tal vez si no fuésemos tan volterianos, si no hubiésemos jugado uno con el otro, si no nos hubiésemos atrevido a engañarnos…y si realmente lo intentáramos, si nos armáramos de valor…nosotros podríamos…"_

 _-"¿Y tú, cenicienta de barrio? Como fue que llegaste hasta aquí?"_

 _-"Igual que tú. Gracias a una misteriosa beca"_

 _-"¿La beca Nightray para emprendedores?"_

 _-"No. Fue una carta misteriosa. Nosotros nunca supimos quien la envió, pero el verla puso furioso al celador Zai. No había nombre en el remitente, solo tenía un sello así."_

Entonces Ada lo garabateo en la esquina de la partitura. Y al verlo, Elliot y Leo empalidecieron.

- _"Es acaso este dibujo?"-_ acerco Leo una carpeta llena de partituras con un logo en la esquina.

- _"Si!"-_ exclamo Ada. Y ante la palidez de Leo, Elliot le explica:

 _-"Estas son las composiciones de Oswald. El sello es la marca de los Baskerville: Los enemigos de mi familia"-_ aclaró Elliot. Y Leo apretó los puños.

Nuevos misterios invaden de dudas la mente de los televidentes. Tal vez algún día salga a la luz la verdad detrás del hecho de que los marginales hayan puesto sus pies en una academia tan lejos de su alcance.

Se suponía que todo debería marchar bien para Ada a partir de ahora. Está disfrutando de la conversación, de la música, de los gatos, compartiendo sus problemas con otra gente y metiendo sus narices en misterios. En definitiva está haciendo amigos que no parecen dispuestos a dejarse llevar por chismes baratos, ni volverían a juzgarla por su pasado humilde .Es como un sueño hecho realidad!

Pero los sueños, no duran más que una noche…Si, mis queridos televidentes: esto es una telenovela, y en las telenovelas la tranquilidad dura poco, o nada.

Desde la puerta entreabierta, Alice esta espiándolo todo.

...


	10. Capítulo 9: Amor Descarado

**Capitulo 9: Amor Descarado**

 _-"Abuela que hace una dama cuando está enamorada de un hombre que, tal vez, no le corresponde… Como confiesa sus sentimientos?"_

 _-"Sharon, por Dios! Tú no puedes enamorarte…"_

 _-"Porque no?"_

 _-"Estas comprometida. Ya lo hemos hablado, con un hijo de la familia Nightray."_

 _-"Abuela, por favor! No querrás que haga caso de esa niñería."_

 _-"No es ninguna niñería, sino un compromiso formal, y Claude está esperando muy ilusionado el momento para casarse. No entiendo cómo puedes pensar en otro cuando sabes perfectamente…Además, los Nightray son gente que siempre ha apoyado a nuestra familia. Y hace 2 años, cuando pasaste esa temporada desfilando en New York, los veía platicar juntos. En fin, creí que estaba sobreentendido..."_

 _-"Evidentemente no fue así!.. Y si alguna vez hable con él fue por cortesía. Porque era un joven de una familia amiga, que estaba de huésped en New York como yo. Antes que nada, abuela, hiciste mal en tomar un compromiso de ese tipo en mi nombre. "_

 _-"Muchos matrimonios se arreglan de esa manera."_

 _-"Pues el mío no! "_

 _-"Pero es que, Sharon!..."_

 _\- "Lo siento, abuela! Pero estoy enamorada de otro…"_

 _-"Tendrás que olvidarlo. Todos están enterados. La familia, las amistades... No, no, Sharon nada de andar de aventurera. No puede ser. Para Claude va a ser terrible, el se considera tu prometido! Además, te quiere... es un muchacho lindísimo, bien educado... Toca el clarinete, habla francés y borda de maravilla... Recatado, modesto, siempre dispuesto a hacer obras de caridad. Un candidato que no puedes rechazar. Olvídate de ese hombre. Es mi última palabra"_

Pero aunque Sharon ni si quiera lo sospecha, Break, el hombre del que está enamorada, es en realidad más que un chofer guardaespaldas ciego.

El ha estado, desde joven, ganándose la confianza de la familia Reinsworth, los misteriosos dueños de la academia. Como un espía secreto, con el fin de desenmascarar la desaparición del hijo de Lacie.

Break es el hombre tras la llamada telefónica. Así que para alguien en su posición, todas las cosas que le dice Sharon son importantes pistas para saber que va por buen camino.

 _-"A donde quiere que la lleve hoy, señorita?"_

 _-"Lejos, Break. Lléveme lejos!"-_ ruega la joven

Entonces Break pone quinta a fondo, y la lleva al mar.

Ella está llorando desconsoladamente. Él le pregunta si ha sufrido muchas desilusiones. Ella contesta que busca entregarle su corazón a alguien, pero no es el hombre con quien se supone tiene que casarse. Él le da su pañuelo, y la consuela con un abraso. Ambos se dan cuenta de que existe una tensión romántica entre ellos. Y tienen su primer beso.

 _-"Creí para usted solo era una niña."_

 _-"Ya no me trate de usted y no la trataré como niña"_

Los televidentes quedan encantados con esta pareja y su amor prohibido, pero no dejan de preguntarse si los sentimientos del cochero son sinceros. Pobre e ilusa Sharon! Solo está siendo usada por Break?

Mientras tanto, Alice está pasando por una crisis sin precedentes. Porque desde que su madre cayo misteriosamente por las escaleras, su tío Oswald no le permite verla en el hospital. Y su padre Jack, parece estar demasiado ocupado con su cadena hotelera en el extranjero como para atenderla.

Eso sumado a sus problemas amorosos… y al secreto que acaba de descubrir. Alguien de su familia es responsable de haber becado a los marginales en esa academia. Pero quien? Pero por qué? Oswald? Su Madre? Su Padre? No tiene respuestas. Y no sabe como averiguarlo. Y debido al estrés y a la anemia, se desmalla.

Despierta en su habitación en compañía de su tío Oswald. Quien ignora olímpicamente su deseos de ver a Lacie o a Jack, a pesar de su estado de salud. Entonces ella le pregunta si fue él quien beco a los niños huérfanos. Dejándolo atónito.

Oswald le ordena quedarse en la cama haciendo reposo, y no meterse en lo que no le incumbe. Pero Alice no piensa quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

 _-"No puedo darme el lujo de quedarme acostada como dijo el doctor, porque mientras ¡la marginal va ganando terreno con Vincent!"_

Alice esta celosa y despechada. Porque a pesar de haberlos separado, no ha conseguido que Vincent le toque un pelo en semanas. Así que le va con chismes al Nightray millonario, quien la ignora porque a estas alturas estaba pensando en ir por el perdón de Ada.

Pero Alice, no va a permitirlo.

 _-"No permitiré que te quedes con esa mequetrefe!…"_

Y Alice tiene un astuto plan para lograrlo.

Esa misma tarde en la biblioteca un inocente y joven prodigio está seleccionado lecturas. Cuando al cruzar entre estanterías se encuentra cara a cara con la chica más popular de la escuela que tiene una propuesta para él.

 _-"Si vienes por las respuesta del examen, déjame advertirte que…"_

 _-"No vengo aquí por ningún examen mosquito muerto. Vengo a proponerte algo sobre nuestro enemigo común"_

 _-"Tú y yo tenemos un enemigo común?"_

 _-"Claro que sí mosquito muerto: Ada la del Barrio."_

 _-"Ella no me ha hecho nada!"_

 _-"Aún. Voy a explicártelo porque para ser un prodigio eres algo lento: Ada la del barrio tiene dos caminos posibles dentro de esta academia. El primero es convertirse en la mujer de mi hombre Vincent Nightray, y déjame advertirte que no lo pienso permitir. El otro camino es convertirse en la mujer de Elliot Nightray. Su objetivo por su puesto es la fortuna de la acaudalada familia, y esa zorra no se rendirá hasta obtenerlo con quien sea. Ahora bien: piensas entregárselo o colaborar conmigo?"_

 _-"Mmmm…Pienso ignorarte."_

 _-"Una pena. Y yo que quería ayudarte. Bueno, ahora no tengo otra opción más que revelarle a la prensa que eres UN MARGINAL!"_

 _-"Tú de dónde has sacado esa mentira?"_

 _-"Para ser un prodigio superdotado eres bastante lento, mosquito muerto!"_

 _-"No me llames así, que tengo un nombre. Mentirosa charlatana!"_

 _-"Seguro es un nombre típico de marginal, a que ni apellido tienes: MOSQUITO MUERTO te queda mejor. Y yo no estoy inventando mentiras, los escuche a ti, al otro y a Ada la del Barrio en la sala de piano cuando confesó la verdad sobre ti."_

 _-"La cenicienta de barrio miente"_

 _-"Se muy bien que no miente. Tiré de la lengua de mi tío Oswald, tu profesor de piano y confirmó mis sospechas mosquito muerto: eres un MARGINAL. Me pregunto qué hará contigo la familia Nightray cuando se entere, seguro que tu amiguito no volverá a pisar esa sala de piano en mucho tiempo. A su madre no le gustará que se junte con esta chusma y convencerá a doña Sheryl de que te tire a la calle. Por su puesto que la familia Baskerville es más influyente y podría intervenir a tu favor, pero claro tú no quieres ayudarme así que porqué debería yo ayudarte?…Vas a pensártelo de nuevo? Vas a colaborar conmigo?"_

Acorralado el mosquito muerto acepta ayudar con el plan infalible de Alice. Tiene que invitar a Ada la del Barrio a la sala de piano y deshacerse de ella a la hora indicada. Es una tarea tan sencilla que hasta él puede hacerla. Y con tal de proteger su secreto ante la prensa, Leo accede a engatusarla.

…

Cuando Alice regresa a casa triunfante encuentra el auto descapotable de Vincent estacionado en la puerta de la casa Baskerville. Ilusionada trata de hablar con él pero su reciente tía Lottie le pincha el globo.

 _-"No vino por ti, mocosa. Está hablando con mi esposo."_

 _-"Sobre qué?"_

 _-"Consejos de hombre a hombre. Sobre matrimonio."_

 _-"Vamos a casarnos!? El tío me comprometerá con él?"_

 _-"Sueñas Alice. Averígualo tú misma."_

Alice pega la oreja a la puerta del estudio de Oswald y se entera de la verdad.

…

Después de haber hablado con la pareja de recién casados Oswald y Lottie, en busca de concejos, cualquiera se pone romántico. Incluso Vincent. Y, tomando su relación como ejemplo, decide que lo mejor es casarse de buenas a primeras. Sin reparar en los inicios humildes de Ada.

 _-"La vida de casado es una nueva aventura Vince. Es un gran trabajo lograr que funcione. A veces los sentimientos no alcanzan. Pero si estás decidido, si es tu decisión."_

 _-"Oswald, no recuperaré el corazón de esa mujer si no pruebo mis sentimientos. Y sabes? Que mejor prueba de amor que ofrecer fidelidad eterna! Cuando Ada la del Barrio me vea llegar con un ramo de flores, chocolates y una sortija caerá doblegada ante mí, se derretirá de amor y olvidará todos mis errores. Solo así conseguiré su perdón, estoy seguro."_

Vincent ha madurado. Como todo un caballero millonario que es, compro un ramo de flores y regalos caros. Y va por su perdón. Está seguro de sus sentimientos, desde que conoció a Ada sus días de Don Juan terminaron y ninguna mujer volvió a impresionarlo. El siguiente paso es el matrimonio. Una vida juntos. Y ninguna familia, fortuna, ex novia o clase social será capaz de separarlos nuevamente.

Pero esto no va a quedarse así. Alice tras la puerta escuchó todo. Y no va a permitirlo, hay que acelerar las cosas. Le pide al mosquito muerto que ponga manos a la obra porque Ada la del Barrio se está pasando de lista.

Leo entonces invita a la cenicienta de barrio a la librería, a la opera, al centro comercial y a todos los lugares que se ocurren para ganar tiempo. Mientras Vincent la busca para pedir su mano sin poder dar con su paradero. Alice roba el coche de sus tíos y trata de alcanzarlo en la academia antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Mientras Vincent busca a Ada por toda la escuela, sin suerte, casualmente se encuentra a Alice en los pasillos. Quien le da una noticia terrible:

 _-"Ayer la vi a tu ex, esa de la que todos hablan, revolcándose en el piso de la sala de piano: con dos hombres"_

 _-"Con dos?"_

 _-"Con dos. Ada no es mujer de un solo hombre, ya que le encanta estar con varios pretendientes a la vez, aunque le hace creer a la gente que ella es pura para que no hablen. Uno de esos hombres con los que la vi era TU HERMANO"_

A Vincent se le cae el ramo de flores y los regalos caros y sale corriendo por ahí, desconsolado. Odiándose a sí mismo por haber creído en los sentimientos de una mujer no-millonaria, falsa, traicionera y trepadora, como Ada. Que solo va por la fortuna de la familia, como dicen los chismes. Y no le importa con cuantos Nightray tenga que acostarse para lograrlo.

Mientras Ada y sus gatos cansados de un día muy divertido con su nuevo mejor amigo regresan a la habitación desde la sala de piano, se cruza con Alice. La popular señorita, hija de la afamada supermodelo va cargando con tantos regalos que se le caen.

Ada, amablemente quiere ayudarla a recogerlos, porque pese a todo es la novia de su hermano. Y ella no quiere echar a perder la relación con su hermano por una tonta rivalidad. Tiene que arreglar las cosas con Alice. Aunque tenga que renunciar a Vincent.

Pero Alice usa su última carta. Haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer: mentir descaradamente.

 _-"jaja este Vincent no importa cuántas veces le diga que estoy saliendo con alguien más, nunca va a dejarme en paz"_

Entonces Ada, que recogía los regalos caídos, se queda helada al notar la letra de Vincent en una tarjeta.

Allí, Vincent, le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a la mujer de su vida…

…Y NO ERA ELLA!

 _-"Mira Ada, tu puedes luchar todo lo que quieras pero Vincent jamás se va a enamorar de ti, ¿porque no te convences de una vez por todas de que él se va a quedar conmigo eh?"_

Le aclara Alice, llena de determinación.

...


	11. Capítulo10: Amar en tiempos revueltos

**Capitulo 10: Amar en Tiempos Revueltos**

Es el momento del drama telenovelesco que tanto le gusta a los televidentes: Ada sale corriendo desconsolada llorando a lágrima suelta seguida de sus fieles gatos Pulgoso y Garrapatoso.

Y termina, esta vez en los brazos de Elliot que habiendo terminado sus asuntos en la sala de piano, se dirigía a su propia habitación en la academia.

(No importa cuántas veces Ada llore. Es la protagonista y por lo tanto siempre aparecerá un hombre para consolarla)

Con tanta mala suerte, que Oz, su hermano los ve. Y, decepcionado le dice que Alice tenía razón sobre su hermana: ella solo es una trepadora sin corazón. Y no le importa a que Nightray tenga que seducir para lograr su objetivo: la fortuna.

 _-"Eres una cualquiera! No solo juegas con los sentimientos de Gil, y le robas el novio a Alice! Ahora piensas poner en contra a dos hermanos para que disputen tu amor, eso es muy bajo!"_

Elliot, avergonzado, se sonroja. Y Ada llora más fuerte. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer para consolarla, el psicorrígido galán la acompaña al jardín a tomar aire.

Ada seca sus lágrimas, mientras los gatos juegan alrededor de ellos. Elliot le ofrece una flor. Ella le dice que las flores tienen espinas. Él le asegura que ésta no las tiene.

Entonces le explica que no debería sufrir por su hermano, que seguro él no tenía intención de hacerle daño. Ella dice que todo era una mentira, incluso las palabras en los mensajes de texto! Incluso esa noche en el hotel!

Elliot le dice que no tiene de que preocuparse: que ella es bonita, que sus ojos reflejan toda la ternura que un hombre pueda desear, que sus labios tientan a besarlos, que su rostro refleja todas las ilusiones que se convierten en realidad, que merece toda la felicidad del mundo, un verdadero amor. Que Vincent no es el único hombre en el mundo.

Ada y Elliot charlan largo y tendido junto a la fuente mientras juegan con los gatos. Y antes de regresar a la academia le dice que siempre hay alguien que entiende lo que uno vale, que no ha perdido a Vincent, él la ha perdido a ella. Y Ada se queda pensativa en el jardín, jugueteando con su flor bajo la lluvia.

Pero cuando Elliot, cansado, regresa a la academia, encuentra otra sorpresa. A su hermana Vanessa discutiendo con Leo en el pasillo.

 _-"¿Por qué me odia, señorita Vanessa? ¿Alguna vez le he hecho algo malo?"_

 _-"Qué te hace pensar que te odio? Simple y sencillamente estás muy por debajo de nosotros! Y a estas alturas deberías ya saber que todo puede reconciliarse en esta vida, menos las clases sociales."_

 _-"¿Acaso no puede tolerar que alguien como yo, tan debajo de usted, haya sido seleccionado para esa sesión fotográfica en su lugar?"_

 _-"¡Silencio! ¡Cállate mosquito muerto! Tú no estás a mi altura! Siempre me ha tenido sin cuidado el rencor de los de abajo. ¡Cómo te atreves!_ _Exudas, transpiras vulgaridad! Para mí, eres como el 30 de febrero: no existes"_

Sabiendo que esa clase de roces entre ellos son inevitables, Elliot prefiere no intervenir en sus peleas…hasta que escucha que Vanessa lo acusa de conspirar contra ella junto con Alice Baskerville. Presintiendo una posible traición mediante una alianza entre la persona en quien más confía y los peores enemigos de su familia, para la oreja:

 _-"Los vi muy juntos hablando en la biblioteca ayer. Y ahora casualmente Doña Sheryl te da mi puesto en esa sesión fotográfica, que coincidencia! Sé lo que planean ustedes dos! Esa resentida de Alice que vive colgada de la falda de su madre no perdona a la competencia! Los escuché! Juntos estaban conspirando contra Ada la del Barrio! Y yo soy la siguiente! Pero no podrás pasar por encima de mí estiércol! Quedas advertido!"_

Leo la insulta, niega todo, y se aleja por el pasillo, solo para toparse frente a frente con Elliot Nightray a quien no esperaba ver.

 _-"Creí que Ada la del Barrio era tu amiga!"_

 _-"Creíste mal."_

 _-"Si no la quieres para que la sacas de paseo?"_

 _-"La refino para ti, se volverá muy culta, toda una dama. Y desde cuándo te preocupa Ada la del Barrio?Días atrás, según tú, era solo una sucia trepadora marginal culpable de ensuciar el alma de tu hermano y arrastrar a tu familia a la ruina! Estás actuando como un hipócrita!"_

 _-"Tuve la oportunidad de conocerla y cambié de opinión sobre ella. Aquí el hipócrita eres tú porque finges amistad con ella y conmigo, pero luego conspiras con nuestros enemigos los Baskerville desde las sombras!"_

 _-"Ahora resulta que yo conspiro contra ti!?Esa es la última estupidez que pienso escuchar de ti."_

Leo ofendido amaga con irse, pero Elliot confundido lo detiene.

 _-"Que está pasando contigo!? Qué son todas estas conspiraciones!?Qué clase de secretos me ocultas!?"_

 _-"Esta academia es un castillo de secretos y conspiraciones Elliot Nightray. Por culpa de tu cenicienta: mi marginalidad está a punto de ser descubierta."_

 _-"Ella nunca te delatará! Es una mujer decente!"_

 _-"Ella no, pero por su culpa otros lo escucharon. Mis días en esta academia tal vez están contados."_

 _-"Te ayudaré! A quien tengo que sobornar!?"_

 _-"El dinero no me ayudará contra los Baskerville, Alice me está chantajeando."_

 _-"Alice Baskerville!? Esos malditos Baskerville siempre en medio! Pero algo se nos ocurrirá. Tal vez si soborno a la prensa en su lugar… "_

 _-"Olvídate de los sobornos, no tengo otra opción que seguir el juego de Alice, si me comporto no me delatará. Pero si de verdad quieres colaborar conmigo hay un favor que tengo que pedirte mucho más importante que un soborno."_

 _-"Lo que quieras. Te ayudaré. Lo juro por mis cremas importadas de París!"_

En esos momentos Alice soporta las burlas de la mujer de su tío.

 _-"Querida niña, igualita a su madre, tan descarada y ni así tiene lo que quiere"_

 _-"No sé qué te piensas tú Charlotte, que eres mi madrastra? Cuando mi padre vuelva de sus viajes y mi madre se recupere te pondrán en tu lugar vieja zorra. Tú no mandas en esta casa!"_

 _-"Cuanto crees que tardarán ellos en descubrir tus embustes? Será cosa de unas semanas y nuevamente le pedirá su mano en matrimonio!"_

 _-"Tengo que hacer que se enamore de Elliot Nightray! Voy a quitarla de en medio de una forma diferente ya no servirá humillarla ni hacerle creer que él le es infiel, se me agotan las ideas."_

 _-"Deja ya esa terquedad con Vincent Nightray. No es para ti. Además que tú no tienes un novio? Un marginal de nombre Oz?"_

 _-"Tú no entiendes nada Charlotte, ese no es mi novio, es como un juguete, diría más bien mi sirviente, un tipo que hace lo que le digo, no más que eso. No significa nada para mí. Vincent es a quien amo."_

Alice furiosa expresa sus más oscuros sentimientos por Vincent mediante un intenso soliloquio que lleva a cabo mientras camina por el vestíbulo de la mansión Baskerville…

 _-"Quiero dominarlo! Hacerlo mío! Aunque después me aburra y me estorbe….y llegue a odiarlo! Si! A odiarlo! Porque me conozco y todas estas humillaciones que me está haciendo pasar, las va a pagar, y MUY CARO, si llego a apoderarme de él! Me ha dicho que no quiere acostarse conmigo, porque se ha enamorado de esa mugrosa recogedora de basura…que tienen en la academia por caridad! ME DESPRECIA A MI POR ESA MARGINAL!"_

 _…_

En ese mismo instante tras regresar de sus compras semanales, debido a la fuerte tormenta, Sharon no tiene otra opción que pasar la noche refugiándose en el coche de Break. Con consecuencias sexuales. A pesar de que la heredera tiene miedo de que los multen por exhibición obscena en la vía pública.

 _-"Señorita creo que esta noche usted dejará definitivamente de ser una niña"_

 _-"Vas a hacerme mujer? Espera! Si ya me consideras una adulta: hay algo muy importante que tengo que hablar contigo"_

 _-"Tiene que ser ahora?"-_ la besa Break en el cuello

 _-"Bueno, puede esperar!"_

En algún momento de la intensa velada, ella expresa sus preocupaciones: según lo que vio en el cajón secreto de su abuela, Alice, Oz y Ada son realmente HERMANOS. Todos son hijos de Jack Vesallius.

 _-"Entiendes lo que digo? HERMANOS! Estoy asustada, no le digas a nadie sobre esto! No sé porqué mi abuela tiene esta información, no sé en quien confiar y en quien no!"_

 _-"Señorita, solo tiene que confiar en mí. En nadie más que en mí. Soy su fiel cochero, y conduciría al infierno si usted me lo ordenara. Olvídese de lo que vio. No tiene tanta importancia."_

Sharon está lejos de sospecharlo su abuela y su amante Rufus, están detrás de todos los misterios de la academia. Y asustada, se convence de que solo puede confiar en Break. Sin sospechar que solo está siendo usada para obtener información de primera mano.

Después de su inolvidable noche con la heredera de los Reinsworth, Break visita a Lacie en el hospital: tiene una pista sobre lo que sucedió con su hijo perdido.

 _-"Si ese hijo tuyo es también hijo de Jack Vesallius, creo mi ama, que tengo una pista!"_

Lacie se alegra muchísimo y abrasa a su leal espía infiltrado. Es entonces cuando "su casi ex esposo Jack V." Entra y los encuentra. Y, sintiéndose menoscabado en su condición de conyugue, tose para hacer notar su presencia junto a la puerta. Una vez captada la atención de los infieles, mete su bocadillo mientras se acerca lentamente a Lacie y Break:

 _-"Si lo que estas tratando de hacer es impresionar a mi mujer, estas errando la técnica querido, por la forma en que te le acercas, podría parecerle a Lacie que no tienes dignidad..."_

Jack Vesallius ha entrado en la sala y al ver a su infiel mujer en una situación que parece bastante intima con el cochero lo aparta de un golpe y trata de ahorcar a Lacie.

Pero se contiene. Break se levanta y sale tras el fugitivo pero no logra alcanzarlo debido a su ceguera. Y Jack huye del hospital corriendo, sorprendido de lo que es capaz de hacer por amor.

 _-"Esto algún día me lo van a pagar! Todavía no estoy vengado!"_

Los televidentes, Lacie y Break, sospechan que, quizás Jack tuvo que ver con la caída por la escalera de Lacie, que le hizo perder un embarazo, la movilidad de sus piernas y parte de su memoria.

Dejándole solo el anhelo de querer ver a su hijo de vuelta.

El niño que le quitaron al nacer, y que está muy cerca de encontrar...

...


	12. Capítulo 11: El precio del silencio

**Capitulo 11: El Precio del Silencio**

Una nube de tragedia se cierne sobre la academia de millonarios modelos. Esa misma noche Elliot y Leo escuchaban una conversación privada entre su profesor de piano Oswald y su esposa Charlotte.

Los últimos meses, se ha vuelto una situación habitual, aunque Elliot no entiende bien porque Leo insiste tanto en grabar las conversaciones privadas de Oswald. Pero juró por sus cremas importadas de París ayudarlo en lo que sea, y Elliot es un hombre de palabra.

Leo, un joven que esconce severos traumas y violentas pasiones en su interior, se niega a compartir sus razones del todo, solo le ha transmitido que no volverá a dormir tranquilo si no desenmascara a Oswald Baskerville con pruebas, y exige de Elliot algo de cooperación.

Pero lo que están escuchando es algo que nunca olvidarán, y que cambiara sus vidas para siempre: Oswald está hablando acerca del hijo perdido de Lacie, revelándole a su recientemente adquirida esposa los secretos del verdadero padre del niño...

Oswald en medio del llanto, pronuncia las palabras:

 _-"el verdadero padre es...el verdadero padre es..."_

Una y otra vez sin poder terminar la frase.

Y Elliot ya quiere irse a dormir. Considera que la preocupación de Leo es importante, pero el cuidado del cutis de un supermodelo de la familia Nightray, lo es más. Y para mantenerlo fresco, Elliot necesita dormir bien, con una rodaja de pepino en cada ojo y su mascarilla facial.

Y se está haciendo tarde. Y no le gusta la idea de tener que maquillarse las ojeras al día siguiente. Así que insiste en volver a la cama y seguir jugando al detective en otra ocasión.

Leo, con la oreja en la puerta y el grabador encendido, lo detiene diciendo:

 _-"Ahí hay gato encerrado"_

Con tanta mala suerte, que Elliot se lo toma literal.

Y con la esperanza de encontrarse con otro adorable felino, irrumpe en la sala, abriendo las puertas de par en par.

Dejándolos a ambos al descubierto. Para escuchar la declaración final de Oswald...

 _-"El verdadero padre es..._

… _SOY YO!"_

Entonces, Lotite se desmalla. Leo se queda de piedra Y Elliot avergonzado (y decepcionado porque ahí no había realmente ningún gato), sale corriendo por los pasillos.

…

Elliot asustado por lo que acaba de escuchar no puede parar de correr, sin percatarse de que Leo no lo ha seguido.

Y mientras corre por los pasillos de la academia de supermodelos, se choca al mismísimo Vincent, quien otra vez venía corriendo desconsolado y con el corazón roto por los pasillos del otro lado.

Porque después de haber dejado caer su ramo de rosas y sus regalos caros aquella vez que supo la clase de mujer que es Ada, llora y corre por los pasillos todos los días.

No supera el que Ada estuviese con dos hombres en la sala de piano.

Uno de ellos: su hermano. Ahí frente a él, con la culpa grabada en el rostro!

Vincent, entonces, se seca las lágrimas y le pregunta a su hermano menor, y colega del modelaje profesional, si es cierto que estaba en el suelo con Ada en la sala de piano.

E insiste en que solo quiere la verdad.

 _-"El hombre debe ser fino y con clase, a las mujeres les gustan los hombres chic, y Elliot querido hermano, tu eres un hombre muy chic! La sedujiste con tus encantos? Contéstame! Estaban tu y Ada revolcados en el piso de la sala de piano? Quiero la verdad, por el honor de la sangre y el buen apellido Nightray contesta con la verdad!"_

Al mismo tiempo Oswald se acerca lentamente a Leo, que está paralizado.

Y diciéndole "que nadie puede enterarse lo que acaba de oír", saca un arma con intención de silenciarlo.

Leo, aterrorizado, sale corriendo por el otro pasillo.

(Es una academia con muchos pasillos y muchas escaleras. El arquitecto tenía un fetiche por los mismos.)

Oswald con su arma en mano, sale tras él. Sabe como silenciarlo, porque ya lo ha hecho antes.

Porque además de acostarse con su hermana, Leo sabe que es un acosador de menores, que se les insinúa a sus alumnos de piano.

Del que ha sido víctima.

Leo piensa que solo va por los niños pobres becados como él, para no tener que comerse un juicio de los Nightray. Y por eso Elliot nunca ha creído sus sospechas sobre el profesor de piano.

Y corre asustado, solo para encontrarse a la hermana mayor de Elliot: Vanessa, una de las supermodelos que se dice que será la próxima promesa de la academia para la nueva generación. La nueva favorita de Sheryl. Ella esta escalando posiciones desde que Lacie está en el hospital.

Y Leo tiene un pasado turbio con esta mujer, porque en la fiesta de máscaras ambos usaron un traje que tenía más o menos la misma onda y estilo, con mangas llenas de volados. Desde ese día, siempre se agarran de los pelos después de los desfiles, por plagio de look.

A Vanessa no le gusta la competencia. Y sabe cómo deshacerse de ella.

Las escuelas de adolecentes millonarios supermodelos son así. Todo el mundo tiene, por lo menos, dos o tres archi-enemigos jurados.

 _-"Siempre serás un zarrapastroso y un igualado! No puedes compararte conmigo! Desaparece de mi vista!"_

Entonces sin que Oswald tenga que hacer nada para silenciarlo, Leo cae por las escaleras. Empujado por Vanessa.

Mientras que Elliot, tras confesar la verdad a Vincent, también cae, empujado por éste, por las otras escaleras.

Quedando ambos en coma, y el secreto de Oswald, a salvo.

Excepto porque desde el jardín, a través de la ventana del hall de la academia: ADA LO HABÍA VISTO TODO.

-FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA-


	13. Capítulo 1: Pobre Diabla

**Pandora Hearts, la telenovela latinoamericana: Segunda temporada.**

La vida sigue normal en la academia Reinsworth para jóvenes supermodelos.

Siguen los romances.

Siguen los chismes.

Siguen las rivalidades.

Siguen los secretos.

Siguen los misterios.

Bueno, no solo siguen, más bien, se multiplican!

 **Capitulo 1: Pobre Diabla**

Las primeras escenas nos muestran a Alice Baskerville, con un nuevo proyecto entre manos: quiere ser diseñadora. Por lo tanto le dedicara todos sus esfuerzos a organizar un desfile de moda masculina en trajes de baño. Vincent, Gilbert, Ernest, Claude, Oz y muchos otros están ansiosos por dar lo mejor de ellos y apoyar a Alice.

 _-"Este es el proyecto que cambiará la anticuada imagen que la academia tiene para el mundo y nos posicionará frente a frente, cara a cara con las mejores marcas europeas!"-_ los convence Alice a todos.

Ella está muy ilusionada, piensa que un evento de esa índole tal vez haga que su padre deje el trabajo en las empresas y se digne a verla. Y que Lacie desde su cama de hospital esté orgullosa de lo que su sucesora ha hecho en la industria: Innovar.

 _-"Te apoyaremos!"-_ promete Gilbert probándose las mejores prendas.

 _-"Siento que esto tiene futuro, linda!"-_ exclama Oz entusiasmado.

 _-"No tengo porqué involucrarme en proyectos con los Baskerville, pero como futuro marido de la señorita Sharon tengo que involucrarme en todo lo que pueda posicionar a la academia Reinsworth como los mejores ante el mundo"-_ accede Claude.

 _-"Si Claude cree que es buena idea"-_ se unen los hermosos hermanos Nightray. Ni si quiera Vincent quiere quedar afuera del desfile de Alice, pese a su rebeldía.

 _-"Gracias a todos por su apoyo! No los decepcionaré!"_

Alice les enseña a todos los atractivos muchachos las prendas sexys con las que desfilarán y ellos quedan encantados, mientras el público televisivo queda encantado con los cuerpos esculturales de los actores que los interpretan.

 _-"Vince, querido ese el atuendo de Gilbert no el tuyo! Ve a dárselo el debe tener el tuyo!"-_ aclara Alice mientras habla con el fotógrafo sobre lo que quiere para la sesión fotográfica.

Vincent entonces entra sorpresivamente al probador mientras su archi-enemigo el marginal Gilbert se está cambiando de ropa. Solo un segundo basta para que el millonario descubra la verdad…

Gilbert el marginal tiene una marca de nacimiento con forma de cicatriz con forma de espada en su parte trasera. Una marca que se supone solo los Nightray de sangre poseen.

Acaso él? Podría ser qué? De más está decir que Vincent se desmalla. Por fortuna en brazos de Alice. Que aprovecha el momento para recostarlo en el sofá y hacerle cariños aprovechando que su novio Oz no los está viendo...

Alice tiene camino libre con Vincent ahora. Su brillante plan fue un éxito y logró separarlo de Ada la del Barrio. Ni él quiere saber nada con la marginal que se revolcó con su hermano en la sala de piano, n ella quiere tener que ver con el hombre que le pidió matrimonio a una dama de clase alta en su lugar.

Pero por alguna razón, y aunque Vincent parece ceder ante sus encantos, Alice ya no se siente igual estando con él. Algo entre ellos ha cambiado, ya no siente el mismo entusiasmo ni la misma pasión que en el pasado. Ha luchado mucho por llegar a la posición en la que está, pero tras lograrlo no se siente satisfecha. Y ocupa su mente confundida con nuevos proyectos .

Pero este desfile pondrá en peligro el secreto mejor guardado de los Nightray: la marca de nacimiento con forma de cicatriz en forma de espada en el culo, debido a que la ropa interior masculina que diseña Alice es bastante reveladora. Por lo que Sheryl, sin razón aparente, ni excusa convincente: lo cancela.

 _\- ¡A LLORAR AL PANTEÓN_!- es la última palabra de Sheryl sobre el asunto del desfile.

Pero Alice tiene una carta para jugar. Cuando espiaba a Ada en la sala de piano, descubrió que ella fue becada en la academia por su propia familia. Dato que puede usar para chantajear a Sheryl, y recuperar su desfile.

 _-"Si usted es tan amable de repensar lo de mi desfile, yo seré su amiga y le diré los secretos que he descubierto acerca de Ada la del Barrio. Créame, le gustará escuchar lo que tengo para decir"_

Pero la dueña, no la escucha. No tiene tiempo para perder con esta mocosa. Y la saca corriendo de su oficina. No sin antes ordenar a Rufus que investigue de cerca a Alice, y averigüe cual es esa información que la mocosa afirma que tanto le interesaría saber. Y que se asegure que nadie más ponga las narices en sus asuntos privados. Y Rufus, perro fiel, obedece.

 _-"Pero quién te has creído, golfa!"_ -se queja Alice en la privacidad de su habitación pateando el espejo.

Si su madre, Lacie, estuviera allí, cosas como estas no hubiesen sucedido. Pero alguien la había arrojado por las escaleras. Los reyes del mundo no son felices y mucho menos cuando el trono está vacante. Y ahora, sin Lacie presente, los Reinsworth hacían con ella lo que les apetecía.

 _\- ¡Por ahora la vida se ríe de mi, pero mañana seré yo la que se ría de ella!_ _¡YO VOY A TENER EL PRESTIGIO Y EL LUGAR QUE ME MEREZCO!_

Pero además Alice está preocupada por sus sentimientos. Gracias a sus artimañas logró separar a Vincent de Ada la del Barrio. Ellos no se dirigen la palabra desde la pasada noche de tormenta. Están muy lejos de querer casarse. Es su oportunidad de recuperar a su hombre y astuta como es debería dejar de vacilar y saltarle a la yugular. Pero su corazón está indicándole un camino diferente ahora.

Comenzó a salir con Oz solo para vengarse de Ada creando una grieta entre los hermanos. Pero ahora se daba cuenta, que ese sentimiento era real. Se estaba enamorando de un marginal? Como podía pasarle eso?

 _-"Así sea un santo y tenga mil virtudes eso no quita que sea un don nadie"_ -Se sermoneo a sí misma, tratando de controlar los dictámenes de su corazón. Sin mucho éxito.

Además Oz, no se está tomando la relación tan en serio como a ella le gustaría. Lo que la confunde todavía más.

El desfile mensual de la academia se celebró sin la marca de Alice Baskerville en el programa, lo que enfureció a la princesa de Latinoamérica, y puso de muy buen humor a la dama más bella de la familia Nightray que desde que Lacie está ausente destaca más que de costumbre.

Oz intentó acompañar a su novia en todo momento, pero el mal humor de ella terminó logrando que se apartara. Deprimida vistiendo sus mejores ropas y un peinado impresionante se retiró del salón a la cocina para tapar su depresión con comida, hasta que fue interrumpida por la sorpresiva llegada de Vanessa en compañía de dos hombres muy atractivos.

 _-"Alice! Pero por dios! Tú aquí comiendo dulces y en el salón una de esas atrevidas te quiere quitar a tu novio!"_

 _-"A mí nadie me quita nada!"_

 _-"Pues entonces ve a pelear por él princesa, y déjame el reservado, porque estos importantes caballeros y yo tenemos mucho que hacer y aún más de que hablar. Se trata de mi brillante futuro en esta industria, algo que tú nunca entenderías. No vuelvas aquí a interrumpir, Alice, ve a ahogar tu dolor a otra parte fracasada."_

Alice regresó al salón para encontrar a Oz compartiendo un baile con otra mujer, a la que le puso los puntos sobre las íes.

 _-"Ven aquí maldita coqueta! Que lo sueltes te digo! Este de aquí me pertenece, no vuelvas a acercarte a él!"_

 _-"Alice cálmate solo es un baile!"_

 _-"Solo un baile Oz? Un baile bastó para que la zorra de tu hermana conquistara a mi hombre, no me arriesgaré a perder el amor de nuevo. Está claro Oz!?Este es último baile que compartes con una mujer que no sea yo!"_

 _..._


	14. Capítulo 2:La Heredera

**Capitulo 2: La Heredera**

Mientras tanto, Sharon y Break esconden su "relación solo sexual" de los ojos de Sheryl y Rufus. El segundo capítulo empieza mientras la heredera está en su habitación cepillándose el pelo frente al espejo y Break entra por la ventana.

Ella va a quitarse la bata y lo hace lenta y sensualmente. Y Break empieza a besar su cuello, cuando Sharon lo detiene. Pueden descubrirlos. Su abuela siempre esta rondando.

 _-"Si esto sale a la luz Break…mi familia estará condenada, vamos a arder en manos de la prensa. Y tú vas a arder conmigo!"_

 _-"Tú y yo llevamos un buen tiempo ardiendo juntos Sharon. Pienso que los secretos son algo excitante, nunca dejaré que la reina de la manada nos descubra, tengo mis recursos para escabullirme!"_

Entonces Break ofrece llevarla lejos de las miradas de los ricos para olvidarse del mundo durante el fin de semana. Y ella, entusiasmada con la idea, engaña a su abuela fingiendo salir de viaje con su prometido, Claude Nightray.

Ellos pasan un fin de semana inolvidable, en el que descubrirán que a pesar de tener todos los motivos del mundo para no estar juntos, se amarán por encima de los prejuicios, las diferencias y el rechazo. Demostrando que en las telenovelas, las parejas secundarias, siempre tienen un romance más interesante, sincero y profundo que la pareja principal.

Ellos pasan sus días escondiéndose de las miradas chismosas de la academia con mucha dificultad. Cuentan con la ayuda del jardinero de la academia que es muy amigo de Sharon: el joven Reim, quien seduce a Claude, el prometido en cuestión, y lo convence de pasar el fin de semana en su cabaña de jardinero, para que la dueña de la academia no sospeche de las mentiras de Sharon.

 _-"Me ocuparé de mantener al señorito Nightray ocupado. Tú ve a divertirte Sharon. Conozco sus gustos, Claude no tocaría a una mujer ni de casualidad. Y por supuesto que tengo mis recursos para seducirlo, no fallaré. Eres libre por este fin de semana. Tienes mi palabra"_

 _-"Gracias Reim! Eres el mejor amigo del mundo! Te compensaré! Te compraré regalos!"_

Reim es un chico huérfano y amnésico, quien como recordaran, fue apadrinado por Rufus, dándole techo, comida, y trabajo de jardinero. Es leal a los Reinsworth como bien Rufus le ha enseñado: hay que respetar a los amos como perros fieles. De entre todos sus amos la señorita es su favorita ya que era muy amable con él pese a ser un marginal, no como su abuela que siempre lo mira desde arriba y con el ceño fruncido como si Reim oliera a estiércol.

El secretario Rufus, aunque pocos lo saben, es el amante de la directora del establecimiento, un hombre guapo pelirrojo, unos cuantos años más joven que ella. Pero además de todo ese sex appeal, es astuto, observador, y sin escrúpulos. Pero una noche, este secretario cree ver a Sharon besándose con un hombre y a punto de "algo más" en el coche. Y tiene la ligera sospecha de que no se trata de su prometido Claude.

Es debido a sus sospechas, que el secreto de Sharon se complica.

Y sumado a su constante presencia acosadora, Alice encuentra las pastillas anticonceptivas de Sharon en la cartera. Y exige a su mejor amiga que le diga con quien se está acostando, y sobre todo porque no le ha contado de sus amoríos con un hombre!

Sharon tiene que proteger el secreto de su relación con Break, y Alice es una chismosa para tener cuidado .Por lo que no responde a sus preguntas.

No todo es frivolidad en la vida de Alice, también es capaz de cualquier sacrificio por una amiga. Es leal y no tiene dobleces. Pero la hija de Lacie llega a la conclusión de que ya no se puede confiar en la familia Reinsworth, que desde que su madre está internada creen que pueden hacer lo que quieren con ella, ocultándole cosas y censurando sus desfiles.

 _-"Mi mejor amiga no va a ser apocada e insignificante como su abuela, y de eso me voy a encargar yo..."_

Sharon enfadada y acorralada, le grita cosas para que deje de molestarla:

 _-"Yo me voy con quien se me dé la gana, no tengo que andar como tú rogándole al idiota de Oz para que me regale dos minutos de su atención!"_

La hermosa amistad de toda la vida de Sharon y Alice termina ahí. Dejando a los televidentes preguntándose si Sharon hizo lo correcto en poner a Break como prioridad, cuando él solo la está usando para investigar los secretos de la academia.

...


	15. Capítulo 3: Trapos Íntimos

**Capitulo 3: Trapos Íntimos**

En noticias más agradables, de esas que renuevan el interés de la audiencia, un nuevo galán llega a la academia de modelaje!

Haciendo que todas las chicas (y algunos de los chicos) se enamoren de él a primera vista: el nuevo profesor de ciencias Levi, atraviesa los pasillos con sensualidad y elegancia.

 _-"Quién es ese hombre!?"_ -Pregunta Ada sorprendida.

 _-"Es Levi-_ explica Sharon-el _nuevo profesor de química y todo un galán! La abuela lo contrató porque cree que saldrá bien en las fotos"_

 _-"Con ese rostro, esa sonrisa!"-_ suspira nuestra protagonista que quiere obligarse de Vincent para siempre, y que mejor que un amor platónico para fantasear en clases.

Levi es un hombre conocido por sus experimentos en materia del amor, un hombre maduro enamorado de la libertad en las relaciones, y de infinita curiosidad.

 _-"La ironía le va bien a la gente inteligente, pero la mala educación no la soporto en mi clase."-_ se presenta el nuevo partido a sus alumnos, guiñando convincentemente el ojo a las mas lindas del curso.

No tardara mucho tiempo en intentar seducir a nuestra ingenua protagonista, Ada. Quien caerá en los brazos de este interesante hombre de ciencia. Ya que en medio de la excursión de la clase de ciencias, con la excusa de absorber el veneno de un alacrán que ha picado a su alumna en el cuello, el profesor se deja llevar y acaba besándola. Ella, complacida, disfruta de ese intenso momento durante unos minutos, pero no tarda en arrepentirse.

 _-"Hay tres maneras de hacer las cosas: bien, mal y como las hago yo."-_ presume Levi.

 _-"Oh pero que está pasándome! Es un hombre mayor! Además profesor! Pero…no puedo dejar de pensar en él!"_

Vincent no la pasa tan bien como Ada en esta temporada.

Aparte de su rebeldía con la familia, y el hecho de que su ex novia no le dé ni la hora, él tiene un problema con la bebida. El secretario Rufus lo sorprende bailando ebrio en la fuente de la academia y, tras abofetearle, avisa a su padre Bernard, quien lo llama "Una Verguenza". Y amenaza con desheredarlo en caso de que persista en su terquedad de seguir al lado de una pueblerina como Ada.

Pero lo peor, es que el galán favorito de todos, está siendo investigado, junto con su hermana Vanessa por el misterioso crimen de Elliot y Leo.

Más de un estudiante lo había visto correr por los pasillos de la escena del crimen. Y ni la policía ni Break le quitan el ojo de encima.

Es que en la academia es bien sabido que Vincent no tiene una relación cordial con sus parientes. Y que se metió en el internado de la academia alrededor de los 15 años para huir de su influencia.

La traición, el odio y el rencor que marcaron su pasado desde la sombras, asecharán un encuentro. Porque Rufus aprovechara estos problemas familiares para convertirlo en el culpable. Sin si quiera sospechar que efectivamente lo es.

 _-"¡YO NO LE HICE NADA Y AUNQUE NO LO CREA ME DUELE QUE SE HAYA MUERTO PORQUE ERA MI HERMANO Y FUE IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA!"-_ se defiende ante los interrogatorios.

 _-"Vincent! Su hermano que tanto dice querer ni si quiera está muerto. Solo está en estado de coma".-_ acusa Rufus

Es que ni él ni Sheryl quieren más policías rondando en la academia. Hay secretos que proteger!

No importa si Vincent es o no el verdadero culpable del crimen, Ellos necesitan un chivo expiatorio antes que la policía ponga sus narices en asuntos que no le conciernen. Poniendo en riesgo secretos que no deben salir a la luz. Por nada del mundo.

Y por su parte Break, sospecha que el incidente puede estar relacionado con Sheryl y Rufus, así que quiere asegurarse si esto es un crimen pasional, o si Vincent es una coartada de los verdaderos villanos. Así que también lo acosa a preguntas, hasta cansarlo.

 _-"No me agradas cochero! No me persigas!"_

 _-"Uno no es monedita de oro, para caerle bien a todo el mundo Vincent Nightray"_

 _-"¡No me gustan las novelas policiacas, cochero! Ni mucho menos los detectives aficionados metiéndose entre las patas de los caballos!"_

 _-"Creo recordar, Vincent, que usted salió a hacer misteriosas compras esa noche, la clase de compras destinadas a ser obsequios para una mujer. Ocurrió solo unas horas antes de ese accidente. Muchos afirman que se trataba de la señorita Ada, y los cuartos femeninos están junto a la escalera por donde su hermano cayó. ¿Va a negarlo?"_

-"¿ _No es patético que un miserable cochero tenga_ _tantos humos de Sherlock Holmes_?"

Pero su disputa es interrumpida por la policía. Y Vincent ya no puede más consigo mismo.

-" _No huyas de nosotros Vincent Nightray, eres el principal sospechoso en todo esto!_ "

 _-_ " _Yo no huyo señor! Sólo huyen quienes tienen miedo, y yo no soy capaz de semejante vulgaridad, inspector. Yo nunca tuve miedo absolutamente de nada. A este sabandija le consta!¿Puede pedirle al cochero que se largue de aquí? Usted y yo podemos llegar a un arreglo, pero cederé únicamente si el cochero deja de presionarme como lo hace. ¿Y puede pedirle a la prensa que se retire de la academia? No soporto mas esta humillación, inspector! "_

En el fondo de su corazón Ada se debate si denunciar o no a Vincent, pero sus sentimientos son demasiado confusos. Ella vio todo. Pero no puede compartirlo con nadie. Porque no tiene a nadie en quien poder confiar.

Su novio es un traidor, su hermano sale con su enemiga, su mejor amigo no quiere verla. Nadie habla con ella desde lo ocurrido en el coctel y los únicos amigos que estaba haciendo, están en coma.

Una vez más, escucha las crueles palabras de Zai en su cabeza mientras juega con Pulgoso y Garrapatoso, y mientras toma un café con Levi, a escondidas de toda la academia.

Desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes, en esos tranquilos días de orfanato, en que simplemente se sonrojaba al ver la risa de Gilbert, y no tenia que ocultar el crimen de su ex novio, y su actual relación con un profesor.

Pero esa noche, mientras peinaba a pulgoso y garrapatoso, el ex galán aparece en su habitación!

 _-"Que rayos haces tú aquí? Si nos descubre nos expulsarán! Bueno a mi me expulsaran, seguro que tu familia consigue acomodarte"_

 _-_ _ **"**_ _Yo te quiero, Ada! ... Eres mi vida entera."_

Ella mira hacia otro lado, Vincent suaviza su tono de voz y se para detrás de ella, le habla suavemente sobre su hombro cómo rogándole. Entonces baja su cabeza, comienza a besarle el hombro .Y continúa hacia su cuello,

Ada tiene su respiración agitada. Extraña ese tipo de cosas. Pero lo detiene cuando Vincent toma su cara y la voltea hacia él para darle un beso.

 _-"No...Vete de aquí, nos meterás en problemas, y tú ya tienes suficientes problemas…"_

 _-"Porque te resistes? Tu también lo deseas!... "_

Ada casi no encuentra las fuerzas para resistir la tentación y responderle.

 _-"Es que no puedo..."_

 _-"Es mentira!... Lo acabo de sentir... Me sigues queriendo igual!, O MAS que antes. "_

Vincent la acerca a él por la cintura, muy suavemente, todavía le murmura pero ahora con más determinación.

-" _Tienes que volver conmigo!... Ahora!..."_

 _-"Fuera de aquí, o gritaré"_

Y ante la duda, Vincent desiste, y se marcha. Y a la mañana siguiente, Ada duda si el encuentro fue real, o uno de esos sueños suyos…

...


	16. Capítulo 4: Rencor Apasionado

**Capitulo 4: Rencor Apasionado**

Mientras tanto, Lottie; una mujer que fue entrenada por su madre para cazar a un millonario, culta, refinada, con maestrías en economía que trabaja como brazo derecho de Jack V. en la cadena hotelera; reflexiona sobre los consejos de su madre, la mujer que arreglo su matrimonio con Oswald.

 _-"Al fin llego el momento de vengarte Charlotte, los Baskerville han aceptado nuestra propuesta... Tienes que acercarte a Oswald y hacer que se enamore de ti... Y no solo el... Tienes que volver loco al hermano y al marido! El amor que despiertes en los dos tiene que ser tan grande que la familia de Lacie quede destruida y que el hermano y el marido se enfrenten a muerte por ti! ¿Crees que puedas lograrlo?"_

Pero Lottie no sabe si quiere, ni si puede lograrlo.

Cada vez que estaba con Oswald se sentía segura, fuerte y todos sus problemas desaparecían. Al parecer Lottie se enamoró perdidamente de su marido, aunque ella no sabía las negras intenciones que escondía su prometido. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Una vez consumado el matrimonio, y tras descubrir los terribles secretos que los Baskerville esconden en aquella fatídica noche de tormenta Lottie está en medio de una encrucijada.

Su rencor con Lacie, su ambición de ascenso social, su desprecio por los viles actos de su marido, y el castillo de mentiras que habita le consumen la alegría, la entereza y las ganas de vivir.

Charlotte solo puede contar con su aliado Jack V. El puede vengarse por ella de esa traidora de Lacie, que se atrevió a robarle a su hombre. Entre otras cosas que esta mujer le ha hecho. Porque Lottie, ante todo, odia a Lacie. Y nunca va a perdonarla. Aunque tampoco puede perdonar a Oswald después de su confesión.

 _-"Me las van a pagar! Tú y esa hermana tuya me las van a pagar! Voy a destruirla! A mí no me humillas así Oswald: soy tu esposa! La señora de Baskerville!"_

 _-"Haz lo que te plazca, Charlotte. Si lo que quieres es el divorcio estoy dispuesto a firmar los papeles siempre y cuando cierres la boca"_

 _-"Cerrar la boca? Divorciarme? Eso jamás! Si te deshaces de mí no me callaré Oswald! Soy la SEÑORA DE BASKERVILLE y lo seguiré siendo HASTA QUE MUERA!"_

 _-"Muy bien. Que así sea."_

 _-"Me das asco! Me das miedo! Maldito degenerado! Le voy a contar a todo el mundo que tienes un hijo!Un hijo concebido YA SABEMOS COMO! Concebido en el estiércol contra toda moral!"_

 _-"EL ESTIÉRCOL ERES TÚ!Cómo te atrevas a decir una sola palabra sobre MI hijo, verás de lo que soy realmente capas!"_

 _-"Prepárense los dos…prepárense! PREPÁRENSE!"_

Oswald, por su parte, necesita mantener sus secretos ocultos cueste lo que cueste. Por el bien del apellido Baskerville. Y para protegerse de los posibles ataques de celos del casi ex esposo de su hermana: Jack V. Dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que Charlotte guarde silencio: droga a su esposa.

…

Mientras tanto, Ada, ya sin Elliot ni Leo acompañándola con sus dudas de identidad, tratará de averiguar por su cuenta quien es el responsable de la carta con su beca, de entre todos los Baskerville que conoce.

Puede descartar a Alice de entrada. No cree que el casi ex esposo de la supermodelo lo haya hecho ya que Jack siempre está en el exterior. Ni tampoco la señorita Charlotte quien no parece estar al tanto de quienes son ella y su hermano. Sus principales sospechosos son el profesor de piano y la supermodelo.

Entonces, en una noche de Luna llena, Ada decide meterse a escondidas en la oficina de Oswald, aprovechando que está ocupado en la sala de conciertos. Se coloca su look para pasar bien desapercibida: lentes oscuros, peluca y un pañuelo en la cabeza; y se mete por la ventana.

Entra a la habitación, hay un escritorio oxidado y alrededor sólo tenemos un sofá raído y sucio. El ambiente es oscuro, como si hubieran olvidado cambiar el bombillo.

Tranquilamente logra hurgar en los cajones del caballero, sin encontrar ninguna pista sobre su identidad. En su lugar hallara dos cosas sumamente perturbadoras: la primera un frasco con drogas alucinógenas. La segunda, un misterioso álbum de fotografías, compuesto completamente de imágenes de Leo, el pianista prodigio en fotos tomadas sin que el chico se diera cuenta, como espiándolo. Allí aparece Leo de niño, de preadolecente, e incluso hay imágenes bastante recientes. Tocando el piano, leyendo libros, de picnic con la escuela, borracho en una fiesta, durmiendo en los jardines de la academia. Ada tiene un mal presentimiento...

 _-"Porque Oswald guarda bajo llave una cosa así?"_

Horrorizada, deja caer sus cosas al suelo, justo cuando alguien está abriendo la puerta…

Para su alivio y sorpresa no es Oswald, ni su mujer: es Vincent. Quien cansado del acoso de Break y Barma, planeo esconderse en ese mismo lugar, con permiso de su consejero sentimental, el siempre confiable Oswald Baskerville.

Nuestros protagonistas habían terminado su relación en malos términos. Sin embargo, el destino hará que vuelvan a encontrarse… y desde ese momento sus vidas nunca más volverán a ser iguales.

 _-"¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?"_

 _-"¿Podría preguntar lo mismo?"_

 _-"¿Estas citándote con Alice en este sitio?"_

 _-"¿Y tu estas seduciendo otro pianista para revolcarte con él?"_

 _-"Imbécil! Estoy investigando sobre mi pasado. Quiero saber quién soy."_

Confesó a punto de soltar lágrimas que podrían correr su maquillaje.

 _-"Yo sé muy bien quién eres. Eres Ada, la del barrio. Y yo te quiero, Ada la del barrio."-_ intento consolarla el galán.

Porque a pesar de su toque donjuanesco, él no soporta vivir un día sin Ada. Lo provoca ver que ella es inmanejable e indomable. La busca, la desafía, pero ella ya no se deja impresionar por sus juegos de seducción ni sus alardes de hombre de mundo.

 _-"Querer? qué sabes tú del cariño, del afecto de la confianza? Eres como todos los de tu clase: un macho!, un macho con una mujer de la mano y una amante en la obscuridad! Lanzaste a Elliot por las escaleras por tus celos, impidiendo mi felicidad para salvar tu orgullo! Me arrebataste lo mejor de mí para salvar tu dignidad!"_

\- _"Como sabes lo de Elliot?!Por qué me estás hablando así?!"_

 _-"Hay otra manera de hablarle a los desalmados? Eh? no esperaba esto de ti! No podía creer lo que hacías cuando te vi desde la ventana del jardín! Te ví! Lo lanzaste por las escaleras! A tu propio hermano, Vincent!"_

 _-"Ada la del barrio! No vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo! Tal vez hallas pasado por muchas cosas! Pero no sabes lo que es estar en mi lugar! Crecer en una familia llena de rencor y de mentiras! Ninguno de los miembros de mi familia significa nada para mi, ni yo para ellos!...Son unos completos desconocidos con el alma negra que habitan el mismo edificio y fingen cordialidad frente a los demás! La casa Nightray es una cueva llena de lobos! Y si alguno de esos lobos se mete en mi camino: lo mato! Está claro?!"_

 _-"Elliot no es así! Tú no eres así! O eso creí! Dices que el resto de los Nightray tienen negra el alma? Mira la tuya Vincent! Mírate a ti mismo! No eres diferente! Eres un idiota al pensar que no lo eres! Y los celos no son excusas para tal crimen! …Yo soy una tonta, al creer en ti, en tus palabras, en nuestro futuro juntos!…Quiero que veas el pedazo del sueño roto que soy ahora!, míralo, abrázalo, eso fue todo lo que quedó del amor que tenía: basura! Basura!"_

 _-"Cállate, cállate por favor, aunque no me lo creas, aunque nunca lo aceptes, todo esto lo hice por ti, por ti, todo Ada, todo lo que podía hacer un hombre lo hice yo! ? El hombre que ama tiene celos, tiene celos! Soy celoso, porque me aterra la idea de perderte! Y lo de Elliot lo hice por ti: porque te amo! Y sé que tú me amas a mí…porque no me has acusado a la policía por el crimen! Porque en el fondo de tu corazón, Ada la del barrio: me sigues amando!"_

Ella abandono el recinto inundada en lágrimas. Él espero al regreso de Oswald para pedirle consejos. Otra vez tenía el corazón roto, y no sabía cómo repararlo.

...


	17. Capítulo 5: Atrévete a Olvidarme

**Capitulo 5:Atrévete a Olvidarme**

Las cosas para Vincent se complican aun mas cuando Reim, el jardinero, declara ante la policía haberlo visto empujar a Elliot por las escaleras. Ada estaba en el laboratorio de química, a los besos con Levi, cuando de repente, Sharon interrumpe.

 _-"Le traigo una muy mala noticia"_

 _\- "Dígame, diga"_

 _\- "Ha ocurrido algo muy lamentable"_

 _\- "Dígame, dígame"_

 _-"La policía encontró al culpable del crimen de Elliot y Leo…se trata de Vincent Nightray, alumno de nuestra academia"_

 _-"¿Qué me estás diciendo? Está confirmado!?"_

Entonces Ada, se desmalla. Por fortuna en brazos de Levi. Sharon corre al vestíbulo para observar la situación. Su abuela luce calmada, la prensa está inquieta y rodea a Reim con micrófonos y cámaras.

 _-"La pasada noche de tormenta, oficial, yo hacía mis labores de jardinero, cuando tras oír un grito me acerqué al ventanal. Fue allí cuando vi al señor Vincent Nightray en medio de una discusión con su hermano. Y preso de la ira: lo mató."_

Tras tamaña confesión del jardinero ante la prensa la policía toma cartas en el asunto. Reim fue claramente persuadido por Rufus para inventar esa mentira sin siquiera sospechar que se trata de la verdad. O al menos parte de la verdad.

Ada conoce la otra parte de la verdad. Pero tiene miedo. Miedo de ser silenciada. Miedo de entrar en el juego de alguien más. Miedo a caer en las redes de mentiras de la academia antes de ser capaz de descubrir la verdad tras su propia identidad. Así que decide callar.

Los policías invaden el vestíbulo y avanzan hasta las habitaciones del internado masculino. Y una vez allí se llevan preso al, en el fondo todavía amor de la vida de nuestra protagonista…sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para detenerlos.

 _-"Soy inocente. No soy a la persona que buscan. Me acusaron injustamente!"_ –Grita no más llegar.

-" _Eso decimos todos_ , _galán"_ -Responden los compañeros de celdas.

En la cárcel, Vincent se encuentra con su ex-novia Ruido ahora abogada, quien fue contratada por su familia. Una dama caprichosa y malcriada, con el corazón endurecido de odio y rencor que no puede perdonarlo por haberla dejado atrás.

Ruido no era una dama lo suficientemente de buena familia como para que los Nightray no se hubiesen metido en medio de la relación. Ellos nunca permitirían que su manada se relacione con marginales y tienen sus recursos.

Esta era una chica de clase media, estudiante de derecho. Una mujer demasiado común. Y Verenice y Bernard hicieron lo posible para que el más rebelde de sus hijos olvidase a su primer amor de infancia.

 _-"Tiempo sin vernos galán. Ya te olvidaste de mí?"_

 _-"Si me olvidé de ti. No me gustas, ni te quiero. A la única que quiero es a Ada la del Barrio. Lo siento Ruido pero mi corazón tiene dueña, y prefiere vivir aquí enjaulado antes que fallarle al verdadero amor"_

Pero ahora los Nightray quieren evitar el escándalo público y las consecuencias e investigaciones que este crimen puede traer a su familia. Así que recurren a ella.

 _-"Es la policía quien no toma en cuenta la clase de gente que somos. ¿Qué suponen? ¿Qué van a detenernos sin que removamos cielo, mar y tierra para salir libres?"_

Reflexiona la madre de Vincent, una supermodelo retirada del oficio, yendo a su encuentro con la abogada en una cafetería, usando lentes de sol y pañuelos, para ocultar su identidad.

 _-"¿Podríamos decirnos algo, Verenice? Ha pasado tiempo, no crees?"_

 _-"Conozco a las de su calaña, Ruido. Pero no sabía que a mi hijo le gustaba tanto recoger basura del arroyo. Hoy es usted. Mañana será otra. Pero todas buscan lo mismo: DINERO."_

 _-"Verenice, hubieras visto a Charlotte... Todo estuvo tan maravilloso en su pedida de mano! Mientras corría el champagne, su papa y su novio se desvivían por atenderla !Su boda: todo un lujo, su luna de miel dos meses en Europa... Yo quiero tener todo eso Verenice. Y lo quiero con tu hijo Vincent... ¿pero de que me va a servir si lo tengo cuando... Cuando ya no tenga la juventud para gozarlo?"_

Ruido, astuta expone sus términos a Verenice: le ofrece sacar a su hijo de la cárcel. Si, y solo si, después Vincent se casa con ella inmediatamente.

Y Verenice ha decidido que un matrimonio con esta mujer de clase media es menos deshonroso que estar en prisión.

 _-"Mi amor por ti, Vincent Nightray , es más valioso que todo el dinero del mundo!"_ -Le dice su ex novia a través de los barrotes de la celda cuando lo visita.

Pero él, altanero y soberbio, rechaza su ofrecimiento. Y decide esperar por si Ada le hace una visita y lo perdona, antes de entregarse a los brazos de otra mujer.

 _-"Este corazón tiene nombre. Tal vez no apellido pero si nombre. Y ese nombre Ruido: No es el tuyo. Es el de una chica marginal llamada Ada. Y nunca te entregaré el amor que le pertenece a ella."_

Pero como pasan y pasan los días, y Ada la del barrio no lo visita, Vincent comienza a considerar el matrimonio con Ruido...si eso lo saca de la cárcel. Esa no es vida para un muchacho criado en cunita de oro como él. Por más rebelde que sea, nuestro galán siempre ha gozado de lujos y comodidades. Y en la cárcel todo eso se le ha terminado de golpe y porrazo. Vincent quiere ser fiel a su corazón…pero no sabe cuánto tiempo soportará sin la ansiada libertad.

 _-"Hola galán! He venido a verte de nuevo! Pronto tendré todo listo para sacarte de aquí. Una vez que prometas casarte conmigo serás libre mi amor. Y tú y yo cumpliremos esos sueños de viajar por el mundo que tanto ansió concretar!"_

 _-"Esfúmate. Mi único sueño es volver a tener a Ada la del Barrio entre mis brazos. Mi único sueño, entérate."_

Aunque Ruido, entre manos, tiene planes para él. Planes mucho más perversos de los que Vincent imagina!

 _-"Este hombre va a ceder tarde o temprano y lo sacaré de aquí. Fingiré un embarazo para retener a Vincent Nightray a mi lado...luego una oportuna caída por las escaleras después de la boda le hará creer que perdí al bebé JAJAJA"_

Ruido es Diabólica.

…


	18. Capítulo 6: La Jaula de Oro

**Capitulo 6: La Jaula de Oro**

Por su parte, tras una misteriosa llamada de Lottie, Jack descubre la verdad sobre su esposa.

 _-"No vasa creer lo que sé. He querido decírtelo hace tiempo pero mi salud me lo ha impedido Jack, últimamente tengo lapsos y lagunas mentales de lo que no recuerdo nada, y duermo 16 horas al día…"_

 _-"Vas a decirme que el cochero es el amante de mi mujer? Porque si te refieres a eso yo mismo lo he descubierto!"_

Pero la verdad es más oscura de lo que Jack Vesallius imagina.

 _-"El verdadero padre del hijo perdido de tu mujer, el verdadero padre es…Oswald!"_

Charlotte no puede manejar lo que sabe. Es un secreto demasiado grande para ella. Escucha la respiración agitada de Jack al otro lado del teléfono y el violento sonido que hace al cortar.

Su matrimonio se ha ido en picada. Pero ella no puede dar marcha atrás. Ni tampoco tomar cartas en el asunto. Lo más que se atreve a hacer es compartir la verdad con su socio en las finanzas. El daño está hecho. Ha compartido la terrible verdad. Solo queda esperar a que Jack haga su movimiento. Ella no puede arriesgarse a perder su posición como la señora de Baskerville.

 _-"Si de algo estoy segura es que yo pobre no vuelvo a ser jamás"._

En cambio, Jack, tiene otras preocupaciones que agobian su alma. Ha sido víctima de una imperdonable traición. La peor de las infidelidades! Su esposa y su mejor amigo que además son hermanos han concebido un hijo bastardo faltando a la amistas, a la familia, y al matrimonio.

 _-"Te mataré a ti, a tu amante…a tu hijo bastardo!_ _¡Pero si se mueren todos de un fulminante ataque cardíaco, me harían un favor, porque no quiero mancharme las manos con sangre de infieles!"_

Imperdonable. El crimen de las personas que mas aprecia en la vida es demasiado para la noble alma de Jack. Nunca se hubiese esperado algo semejante. Y no es capaz de enfrentar la situación ahora que sabe la verdad.

Si el mundo aprendiera la conveniencia de tener sangre fría...otro gallo cantaría. Pero Jack tiene sangre caliente y siendo incapaz de manejar la situación, se suicida arrojándose a un rió.

Dejándole a su hija Alice, irreparables secuelas emocionales, las cuales marcarán su futuro en esta historia…

Las noticias de un cuerpo sin vida con una vistosa trenza rubia, frondoso bigote y barba candado llegan a la mansión Baskerville por medio de la prensa. Al mismo tiempo el rumor sobre el suicidio de Jack V. corre por la academia Reinsworth.

El grito de dolor de su joven hija y heredera legítima conmovió incluso a sus más grandes enemigos. El funeral se celebró a cajón cerrado por órdenes de Sheryl la reina de la manada, en el vestíbulo de la academia para atraer a la prensa. Alice obtuvo toda la atención que siempre había deseado. Pero el costo era muy alto. Oz estuvo con ella en todo momento. Oswald no derramo ni una lágrima. Charlotte no asistió. Los Nightray cumplieron con las normas de la sociedad y con sus lazos con la academia dejándose ver y vistiendo trajes de luto de Armani.

 _\- "Papá, adonde quiera que estés, adonde quiera que te encuentres, tu recuerdo será la luz que guié mi vida. No puedo entenderlo, todavía no puedo aceptar lo que ha pasado."-_ llora Alice en su funeral.

 _…_

Mientras tanto, Break sospecha que esa misteriosa muerte de Jack también es cosa de Rufus y Sheryl. Jack seguramente murió porque sabía cosas que ellos deseaban ocultar. Y posiblemente los jóvenes Elliot y Leo también habían descubierto secretos que Rufus y Sheryl pretendían enterrar.

Obsesionado con sus investigaciones, ya incapaz de poder no relacionar a sus enemigos con todos los eventos misteriosos que suceden a su alrededor, está a punto de perder la cordura. Pero las caricias de Sharon siempre lo consuelan.

 _-"Estas extraño Break…algo te preocupa…no quieres compartirlo conmigo? No confías en mi?"_

La lealtad que siente Break por Sharon, la mujer a la que pasea en coche, y la admiración que ella siente hacia su chofer, se convertirá en un amor prohibido…Para ellos va a resultar imposible estar cerca sin involucrarse, estar próximos sin rozarse y estar entrelazados sin enamorarse…

 _-"Claro que confío en ti. Solo estoy preocupado. Esta academia cada vez me parece un lugar menos seguro para nosotros: el accidente de la supermodelo Lacie, el crimen de los prodigios Elliot y Leo y ahora el socio benefactor Jack Vesallius suicidándose…y sumado a…esas cosas que tu abuela oculta en sus cajones…Quisiera largarme de aquí."_

 _-"Quieres huir de este lugar? Vas a marcharte?."_

 _-"Quisiera irme cuanto antes. Contigo."_

 _-"Me llevarías contigo?"_

 _-"Huirías conmigo?"_

Sharon supo que no debió haber hecho esa pregunta si ella no tenía claro si estaba dispuesta a seguirlo. El silencio la dejó en evidencia frente a su amante. Ella no renunciaría a la familia Reinsworth así nada más. No era capaz de enfrentar a su abuela, de romper su compromiso, y mucho menos de escapar con Break.

 _-"No tienes que responderme ahora. Yo tampoco te he respondido. No he sido…sincero"_

Pero las sospechas de infidelidad invaden el corazón de la dueña, que quiere a su nieta comprometida en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Y no la ve muy entusiasmada con la idea últimamente. Así que como es su costumbre le da uno de sus sermones sobre la etiqueta y la gente decente.

Pero Sharon ya no es la nietita abnegada y sumisa que solía ser. Ahora es una mujer, y está dispuesta a poner los puntos sobre las íes.

 _-"Eres una hipócrita abuela... solo quieres fastidiar porque... porque te mueres de celos, te encantaría volver a ser joven y vivir las cosas que vivo yo. No me fastidies!"_

 _-"De donde salió esta collar Sharon? No es del gusto de Claude, ni está en la factura de tu tarjeta. Responde!"_

 _-"Acepté regalos, claro, por educación, hay más de un hombre que me pretende, eso no significa que sea una mujer adúltera…"_

 _-"Y aceptaste que te pretendieran sabiendo que tienes un prometido?"_

 _-"Yo no hice nada, abuelita.. Te lo juro!... De verdad, no hay porque darle más vueltas al asunto!_

 _-"No lo dudo! Está bien. Me alegro que hayas aclarado las cosas. A partir de ahora debes conquistar a Claude, aparentando lo que no eres si es necesario, y tienes que conservarlo, de ahora en adelante harás exactamente lo que él quiera. Se acabaron las mentiras, los regalitos de quien sabe quién, y los paseos por la playa."_

 _-"Y que tiene que ver eso? Ni siquiera puedo salir a tomar el fresco?"_

 _-"Es que tu no sales precisamente a tomar el fresco, Sharon. Crees que soy tonta? Que nací ayer? Crees que no he visto a ese hombre rondando por aquí? Que se te ha metido en el cuerpo, el demonio?"_

 _-"Por favor, no seas mojigata."_

 _-"Ni tú tan indecente! Tanto necesitas coquetear que tienes que hacerlo hasta con ese individuo tan descarado? O es que te gustan sus bromas groseras?"_

 _\- "Ya basta abuela! Fue suficiente! Me casaré con Claude si es lo que tanto quieres pero mis paseos, y mi joyería son asuntos que a ti no te conciernen! No vas a enjaularme como a tus aves exóticas, soy una persona libre!"_


	19. Capítulo 7: La Ley del Silencio

**Capitulo 7: La Ley del Silencio**

-" _Me gustas Reim, eres bueno en esto, me gustas mucho_ "-aclara su amante, Claude, tras una noche de pasión.

Los espectadores vemos una química brutal entre ambos, y la más alta carga erótica, dentro de lo que el horario de emisión permite.

-" _¿Me amas Claude?"-_ pregunta el humilde, desestructurado y apasionado jardinero a su sensual amante, mientras lo acaricia con dulzura.

 _-"Que de vez en cuando te permita pasar un rato en mi cama no significa que te quiera como hombre."-_ es la decepcionante respuesta _.-"Sabes que muy pronto tendré mujer, estaré casado, solo estoy divirtiéndome todo lo que pueda hasta el compromiso."_

 _-"¿No dejas de hablar de ti nunca, eh?¿No vas a decir nada de lo que pasa en tu familia?¿No te importan tus hermanos?"_

 _-"¿Cuál de todos mis hermanos?¿El delincuente, la prostituta histérica, el moribundo?"_

 _-"Eres un imbécil, tu hermano necesita una donación de sangre, no te enteraste? Es tu familia Claude!"_

 _-"Los huérfanos como tú idealizan la idea de familia…no me interesa lo que le pase al mocoso, cuanto menos hermanos tenga, más fortuna para mí!"_

 _-"Va a morirse! Necesita sangre!"_

 _-"Si tanto te preocupa, dásela tú!"_

Reim entonces se hace un análisis con objetivo de donar sangre al pobre Elliot en coma (cuya salud solo empeora y empeora).

 _-"Señor Reim"_ -lo saluda una simpática enfermera- " _hemos hecho los análisis de rigor, y su sangre no es compatible con Elliot Nightray. Por otro lado hay una paciente que necesita ese factor y es muy difícil encontrar personas compatibles, se trata de Lacie Baskerville, sería tan amable de donar?"_

Al recibir esos resultados, secretos sobre sus orígenes salen a la luz. Y por primera vez desde que llego a la academia, recuerdos del pasado comienzan a emerger en su memoria.

 _-"Que es esto!? Pero que es esto!?"-_ se marea el jardinero _-"Ese hombre es mi padre? Ese niño…soy yo?"_

Escenas con un malvado celador. Escenas de orfanato. Escenas donde se da a la fuga, y termina desfalleciendo en un jardín de rosas, con una fuente para pedir deseos en el centro.

Pero esta tan asustado como Ada, no pudiendo compartir sus descubrimientos y preocupaciones con nadie. Por miedo.

Tomando por primera vez conciencia de su propia soledad, y su necesidad de afecto, rompe en llanto junto a la fuente de los deseos de la academia, una bella construcción llena de agua cristalina con una estatua de la hermosa Lacie en el centro.

Reim se encuentra a si mismo lanzando una moneda y pidiendo por favor ser amado por alguien, al menos una vez.

…

Alice, por su parte, descubrió una conversación privada entre Lottie y Jack, y comenzó a sospechar que esa mujer estaba detrás de todos los males de su familia: del suicidio de Jack, de la caída de Lacie,... y incluso comenzó a creer que tal vez el siguiente, sería Oswald. Así que Alice enfrenta a su tío valientemente, con intención de protegerlo.

 _-"Tío, Me urge analizar los documentos de tu matrimonio porque es la única manera de estar tranquila si algo te pasara. Sospecho que tu mujer está involucrada en lo que sucedió."_

 _-"Ay sobrina, que lúgubres pensamientos, voy a vivir muchos años. Sé que estas alterada, pero no metas a Charlotte en esto."_

 _\- "Nadie tiene la vida comprada, tío, no ves como terminó papá? Encontré conversaciones entre él y Charlotte en sus registros telefónicos, una llamada poco antes de su muerte, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti! He perdido a mi padre, no puedo ver a mi madre, eres lo único que me queda en esta vida, sabes que yo no tengo hermanos!"_

 _-"Quieres tomar algo, Alice? Te ves pálida"-_ le acerca un misterioso baso con jugo de naranja, que la audiencia juzga como sospechoso, sabiendo los antecedentes de Oswald.

 _-"No gracias, no comprendes que es precisamente por esta razón que mi padre vivía obsesionado por las cuestiones legales. Charlotte oculta algo, no permitiré que te haga daño."_

 _-"Nadie quiere hacernos daño Alice, tu padre se quitó la vida, no entiendo como una llamada de Charlotte pudo haber influenciado su decisión"_

 _-"Me permites los papeles tío?"_

 _\- "Alice, aquí los tienes, no sé si deberías saberlo, pero Charlotte y yo nos casamos por bienes mancomunados, lo que es de ella es mío"_

 _-"¿¡Es posible que hayas cometido la estupidez de casarte por el régimen de bienes mancomunados!?"_

 _-"Creo que estás empleando palabras bastante fuertes Alice, por qué "estupidez"?"_

 _-"Lo dices claramente: lo que es tuyo es de ella también."_

 _-"Sólo que pareces olvidar algo, cuando me casé, lo hice por amor! Tú entiendes el amor, Alice, se que tienes un novio, y no es precisamente rico, si lo amas a pesar de ello, entenderás lo que yo hice"_

 _-"Debes quererla mucho si te atreviste a compartir tu fortuna personal, porque Charlotte no tenía ni en que caerse muerta antes de casarse tío! Su familia cayó en desgracia, y se casó contigo! Y después de eso la desgracia cayó sobre nuestra familia…Tío Oswald, creo que planea deshacerse de nosotros y quedarse con la inmensa fortuna de la familia Baskerville!"-_ cayó de rodillas llorando

 _-"Alice, se que todo lo de Jack te tiene afectada, pero no puedes plantearme estas cosas, nadie lo mató, él se suicidó."_

 _-"No quiero morir! No quiero que tú mueras! Escuché de Ada la del barrio que ellos recibieron una beca de la familia Baskerville! Que la carta tenia nuestro sello! Estoy segura que fue ella! Porque quien más metería a la chusma en este lugar? No fue papá, no fue mamá y no fuiste tú ,ni mucho menos yo! Pero claro, "Lo que es tuyo es de ella, no? Es la prueba que necesito!"_

 _-"Alice acaso tú no sales con uno de esos chusmas? No te entiendo querida, estás muy estresada, necesitas descansar, tómate un descanso, elige el destino turístico que quieras de nuestra cadena hotelera. Tienes que relajarte y olvidar esta locura!"_

 _-"Si, ya lo comprendo! Ella trajo a esa chusma aquí y los manipula para hacernos daño! Si su objetivo es la fortuna, seguro necesita cómplices! Primero fue mi por mi madre, luego mi padre, quedamos tu y yo! Por eso Oz está conmigo, planea asesinarme!... y a ti tío: no te sorprendas si Gilbert o Ada se aparecen en tu oficina un día de estos pidiéndote clases de piano! Si! Eso es! Eso es! Ese es el plan de Charlotte! Se quedará la fortuna, los hoteles y el prestigio familiar, culpará a los huérfanos y quedará impune!"_

Después de un brote psicótico, mezclado con un delirio de persecución: Alice se desmalla en brazos de su tío. Cuando despierta están arriba de un avión privado, junto a Oswald, en unas improvisadas vacaciones familiares.

...


	20. Capítulo 8: Muñeca Brava

**Capitulo 8: Muñeca Brava**

A la escuela llega una nueva estudiante de intercambio, una supermodelo de origen ruso: Echo. Con su belleza exótica deslumbrará a cuanto caballero cruce en su camino con su caminar distinguido. Esta señorita y Oz se conocen en la cafetería, cambiando para siempre su destino, al poner en duda los sentimientos del chico por su actual novia Alice.

 _-"Gusta algo de beber?"_

 _-"Un capuchino doble y cuatro muffins"_

 _-"Una señorita tan bella y delgada. Uno esperaría que haga dietas muy estrictas."_

 _-"Yo no necesito cuidarme. Soy bella al natural."_

 _-"Valla que lo es!"_

Alice tras regresar de sus improvisadas vacaciones en Europa producto de su brote psicótico con delirio de persecución, descubre inmediatamente el interés de Oz por la rusa gracias a una intervención de Vanessa.

 _-"Alice regresaste! Y estás tan fea como cuando te fuiste! "_

 _-"Pierdes tu tiempo con tus provocaciones Vanessa"_

 _-"El que no pierde su tiempo es tu novio el marginal. Bueno "novio", a ti no te importa es tu juguete. Por qué será que tus hombres siempre se van con la primera que encuentran, eh?"_

 _-"Silencio, perdedora! A mi nadie va a engañarme! Soy Alice Baskerville Vesallius hija de la modelo más importante de la industria, la reina de Latinoamérica y no me dejaré aplastar!"_

 _-"Reina de Latinoamérica, creo que tu novio se está tomando un avión muy lejos de la región, rumbo a Rusia queridita. Vas a perderlo. Y quiero estar ahí para reírme de ti cuando pase."_

Alice tras espiarlos en la cafetería un par de veces, está furiosa. Y busca a la estudiante de intercambio en seguida para ponerle los puntos, la frena en los jardines y la enfrenta:

\- " _Yo sé lo que tú buscas Echo... Estas intentando acercarte a Oz como lo hice yo con Vincent hasta que se lo quite a Ada. Pero sabes? Eso... solo lo puede hacer alguien como yo, porque tú... Tú no tienes con que!"_

 _-"Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Es tu novio el que me busca siempre en la cafetería. Creo que tiene interés en conocer otras culturas."_

 _-"Deja a mi novio en paz si no quieres que use tu cabellera como fregona, zorra!"_

 _-"Tu te desvives por complacerlo por atenderlo y es evidente que el ni te mira, que no te desea"_

 _-"Que fue lo que dijiste aventurera?"_

 _-"Alice: vuelve a insultarme y verás de lo que soy capaz. Te voy a arrancar la piel…y me voy a hacer un abrigo con ella. Te voy a atormentar los sueños hasta que ya no puedas dormir. Te voy a hacer llorar tanto que tú me vas a pedir que te arranque los ojos para que puedas estar en paz."_

Pero la mirada que su rival le devuelve, la deja helada del miedo. Porque Echo no es solo una estudiante de intercambio corriente. Y los instintos de Alice, son buenos para sentir el peligro.

 _-"Owwww ahora te vas a poner a lloraaar?-_ se burlo Echo con un tonito cínico _-¡A quien le moleste verme brillar, pues que use lentes oscuros!"_

Concluye la discusión Echo, alejándose por los jardines con aires de superioridad. Vanessa mira la escena divertida desde el balcón.

 _-"Para ser un juguete o un sirviente, ese chico te preocupa bastante! Me pregunto qué me harías si llego a poner los ojos en él, Princesa Baskerville"_

 _-"No me desafíes! No te atreverías Bruja Nightray!"_

 _-"No, tienes razón, no me atrevería. Porque a diferencia de ti mi gusto es más fino. Y al parecer el de Oz también. Te quedan pocos días al lado de ese joven, ya ríndete y no te humilles tanto."_

Alice entonces arremete contra Oz, y tienen una acalorada discusión en donde él intenta convencerla de que no hay nada con la extranjera, solo han compartido almuerzos y charlas, por el interés de Oz en las culturas de otros países. Nada personal.

 _-"¡Ahórrate tus explicaciones! ¡Basta ya de tantas mentiras!"_

 _-"Alice entre ella y yo, nada ha sucedido! Tu estas alterada desde que ocurrió lo de tu padre y ves cosas que no son!"_

 _-"Vas a dejarme sola tu también? Como Vincent? Como mi madre? Como mi padre? Vas a cambiarme por esa mujerzuela?"_

 _-"No, para nada! Yo estoy contigo! Siempre contigo!"_

Finalmente, logra convencerla de que no hay nada entre ellos, lo cual es parcialmente cierto.

Ya que si bien no le ha rozado ni las manos, en el fondo, Oz, sabe que está más que interesado en esta mujer. Aunque no sabe si el interés es correspondido. Parece una dama fría, e inalcanzable. Se muere por conocerla.

 _-"Tengo alborotado el avispero_ "-confiesa para sí mismo.

Alice de regreso en su casa camina por toda la habitación confundida y desesperada. No cree ni una palabra de lo que dice Oz. Y aunque intentó engañarse a sí misma sabe que está enamorada de ese marginal.

 _-"Tengo que recuperarlo! De mí no se burlan!"_

 _-"Otra vez con lo mismo?"_

 _-"No tengo tiempo para ti Charlotte! Tengo que recuperar a mi hombre!"_

 _-"Te va a costar sacarlo de la cárcel para que se case contigo."_

 _-"No hablo de Vincent, eso es el pasado! Hablo de Oz."_

 _-" A ese también lo perdiste!?Que no era tu juguete y tu sirviente!? Los hombres huyen de ti como moscas del insecticida!"_

 _-"Mira una cosa maldita trepadora! Ya llegará el día en que mi madre Lacie Baskerville vuelva a ser la ama y señora de este lugar, y a ti: haré que te eche a la calle como a la perra que eres!"_

 _-"Tengo la sospecha de que Lacie no volverá a pisar esta casa nunca."_

 _-"Tengo la sospecha de que tú sabes más que yo sobre lo que está pasando en este lugar."_

 _-"Al menos sé más que tú."_

 _-"Si tienes algo que confesar hazlo ahora, que es lo que está pasando en esta academia? Quien becó a esos marginales y lo más importante: para qué? Fue mi madre!? Fuiste tú!? Fue mi tío!?"_

 _-"Yo nunca imagine que dentro de una persona pudiera existir tanta maldad y tanta perversión..."_

 _-"¿Te refieres a mi?¿Charlotte?¿Pero de que hablas? Sé clara! Quién es el culpable de la desgracia de mi madre y de la mía? Qué es lo que pasó con mi padre en realidad!?Tú lo mataste?!"_

 _-"no es verdad, no es verdad, NO ES VERDAD! A MI NO PUEDES ACUSARME DE NADA! La verdad es oscura y amarga Alice, te destruirá como me destruyó a mí!"_

 _-"Si sabes la verdad pues CONFIÉSALA!"_

Pero para sorpresa de Alice Charlotte se desmalla. Por suerte en brazos de su tío que acaba de llegar de sus clases particulares de piano.

 _-"Otra vez con eso Alice. No molestes a Lottie su salud no está muy bien."_

 _-"Tío. Quiero ver a mamá ahora. Perdí a mi padre. Necesito a mi madre. Te exijo que me dejes verla."_

 _-"Imposible Alice, el hospital lo prohíbe. Ya se repondrá. No llores ni si quiera yo he podido verla."_

Alice llora desconsoladamente mientras su tío recuesta a Charlotte en el sofá. La familia de Alice está destruyéndose poco a poco y eso según ella no puede deberse a la casualidad.

...


	21. Capítulo 9: Secreto de Amor

**Capitulo 9:** **Secreto de Amor**

En un intento de acercarse a su antiguo mejor amigo y recuperar su amistad de toda la vida nuestra protagonista aprovecha la excusa de que el entrenador de tenis lo busca para hablar de su futuro para entablar conversación.

Se acerca a su habitación. Golpea tres veces pero nadie sale a recibirlo.

 _-"Gilbert. Se trata de mí: Ada la del Barrio. Aunque tal vez no quieras hablar conmigo. A mí me encantaría volver a hablar contigo."_

Ada toma valor y entra a su cuarto sin permiso. No hay nadie dentro. Así que revuelve sus cosas para asegurarse de que la soledad no haya acrecentado su vicio por los cigarros, lo que sería malo para un posible futuro de deportista.

Tras toparse sin querer con el diario íntimo del muchacho, decide echar una hojeada. Pero lo que descubre la deja pálida. Los espectadores llenos de curiosidad sienten la tensión en el ambiente.

Y como si eso fuera poco: Gilbert sale del baño envuelto en su toalla fumando un pucho. Lo que deja a los seguidores de la pareja llenos de esperanza para el final de temporada ya que el galán está más sexy que nunca.

 _-"Ada la del barrio? Pero que haces aquí de repente?"_

 _-"Hm…Tengo que irme."_

Es que Ada encontró un secreto que no sabe cómo manejar. Y sin pensarlo dos veces huye del cuarto sin mirar atrás. Dejando a Gilbert boquiabierto.

Las semanas que siguieron a ese extraño encuentro Gil intento acercarse a ella y entablar una conversación. Siendo monumentalmente ignorado por nuestra protagonista. Hasta que un día mientras ella leía distraída en la cafetería tras el almuerzo se sentó en su mesa y llamó al camarero, sorprendiéndola.

 _-"Gilbert?"_

 _-"Voy a pedir un expreso ¿Vos que querés?"_

 _-"Tu confesión!"_

 _-"Estas rara desde que entraste en mi cuarto. Quiero saber porque."_

 _-"Quiero que me cuentes de tu vida sentimental!"_

 _-"Yo no tengo ninguna vida sentimental, entendés?"_

 _-"Es raro que un tipo como vos siga soltero…sos gay?"_

 _-"LA PUTA MADRE QUE LO RE MIL PARIO CARAJO!¿Pero qué es esto? Ada la del barrio leyendo mi diario íntimo y privado!?"_

Es que lo que Ada la del Barrio encontró en su habitación fueron los secretos mejor guardados de Gilbert y su muy secreta vida sentimental. Volcados en un diario íntimo plagado de obsesivos y románticos sentimientos hacia su hermano, Oz .

 _-"Gil…TÚ…me mentiste! TÚ…no era yo a quien tú…oh por dios!"_

La homosexualidad de Gilbert, su secreto mejor guardado ha sido finalmente descubierto por Ada. Y la chica, confundida por la historia que tienen juntos, se desmalla en la cafetería. Por fortuna en brazos de Gilbert.

Con el tiempo necesario para adaptarse a la situación, Ada se transforma en su nueva confidente, y juntos comparten historias de amores y desamores, recuperando el lazo que habían perdido. Teniendo por fin alguien en el mundo en quien poder confiar y apoyarse.

 _-"A partir de ahora cuentas conmigo para hablar de amor."_

 _-"El amor es solo el maquillaje de la tragedia: siempre termina mal."_

 _-"Gilbert: no siempre termina mal"_

 _-"Y que hay de Vincent?"_

 _-"Vincent es pasado, lo he dejado atrás gracias a otro hombre…Deberías seguir mi ejemplo y aprender a dejar de ser un inválido afectivo! Te ayudaré a abandonar el club de los corazones rotos! Lo primero es dejar de mentir y pretender que sientes lo que no sientes!"_

 _-"Hay mentiras que si nosotros repetimos demasiado, podemos creer que son verdades. Y hay verdades que no podemos esconder por más que queramos afirmar que son mentiras. El amor en cualquier una de esas formas, es una de esas verdades."_

 _-"Gil, tú me mentiste. Y te mentiste a ti mismo. Porque no podías aceptar lo que sentías, y porque tenias miedo que mi hermano no aceptara lo que sientes. Pero piensas callar para siempre? Piensas ser una mentira para siempre?"_

 _-"Yo... estoy fascinado con Oz, él es todo para mí: mi cielo, mi infierno, mi gloria y mi purgatorio. No quiero mentir más Ada. Ni a ti, ni a Oz, ni mucho menos a mí mismo"_

Gil recupera la confianza en sí mismo. Entonces Ada, le hace un test de revista para adolecentes, método de lo más confiable para conocer a ciencia cierta su suerte en el amor. Y juntos analizan los resultados:

 _\- "A partir de ahora, el pasado y el futuro van a cruzarse frente a ti como si fuera el encuentro de dos ríos...y vas a poder elegir Gil, si caminas de frente o vuelves hacia atrás…Yo como tu amiga, como tu antiguo amor, estaré apoyándote!"_

Con su lazo recuperado, pasan los días haciéndose más test en las revistas, organizando pijamadas, tomando helados de pistacho, viendo películas en internet y dándose consejos de amor el uno al otro. Mientras suena la canción romanticona de la novela, que con la dirección magistral que tiene, mete el tema musical hasta donde no cuadra.

- _"Lo que había entre Vincent y yo ha muerto. No tenemos futuro juntos. La vida me lo demostró una y otra vez y en mi terquedad Gil, no quise entenderlo...Por el contrario Levi, no puedo decir que es un hombre muy devoto de mí, pero nos entendemos muy bien. Hablar con él es interesante, inteligente y divertido; y nunca me siento juzgada por mis orígenes... No me sentía tan cómoda con alguien desde que llegue a la academia Reinsworth"_ -suspira nuestra protagonista, con su maquillaje intacto, recuperando la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos.

Y entonces llegamos al melodramático final de temporada, luego de tantas relaciones, sorpresas, misterios, enredos y secretos revelados. Con una escena que dejara a más de uno rogando por una tercera temporada, que la producción obviamente ya tiene contemplada.

La historia nos traslada a una habitación en el hospital... Y para nuestra sorpresa, no es la de Lacie…

Finalmente, Leo tras casi un año de lucha por sobrevivir, despierta del coma. Solo para descubrir que Elliot, a su lado, tiene muerte cerebral.

Del shock emocional, el chico queda completamente autista. Y solo puede repetir una misma palabra: OSWALD.


	22. Capítulo 1: Corazones al Límite

**Pandora Hearts la telenovela latinoamericana: tercera temporada.**

 **Capitulo 1: Corazones al Límite**

Después del suicidio de su padre, Jack V. y la caída en la ruina de su familia, Alice atraviesa una depresión. Encontrándose sola, porque Lacie está internada con problemas de salud, porque ya no confía en Sharon, porque su relación con Vincent a quien siempre ha amado nunca se realizara, y porque su novio Oz tiene la mente en otra mujer.

 _-"Ya conseguiste novio Alice, ahora solo falta que te quiera."_ -Se ríen de ella las chismosas de la academia, ahora comandadas por Vanessa.

Alice no quiere admitirlo pero está en la misma situación en la que disfruto humillar a Ada en el pasado. O quizá peor...

Entonces decide que tiene que ser un poco más agresiva con Oz si piensa recuperarlo. No cree que él haya probado…."el amor". Y ya va siendo hora de hacérselo probar. Un joven como él no podrá decir no a una mujer como ella. Es su oportunidad de convertirse en hombre!

Pero las circunstancias pueden hacer que uno tome decisiones que jamás pensó. Y sin nada mejor que hacer, porque Oz ignora bastante sus descarados avances, se embarga en una investigación sobre las posibles causas del suicidio de su padre, y revisa todas sus pertenencias.

 _-"Si mi tío no quiere decírmelo, Charlotte mucho menos y a mi madre no puedo verla, yo misma lo averiguaré. Sospecho que fue cosa de Charlotte. Era su mano derecha en los negocios, papá confiaba en ella, y la zorra lo usó para desestabilizarlo. Esa llamada telefónica fue el desencadenante del suicidio…eso si tú misma no lo mataste maldita!"_

Al encontrar fotos de la juventud de Jack, descubre que su padre era exactamente igual a Oz: su novio. Si a Jack Vesallius le sacas la trenza, el frondoso bigote y la barba candado…su rostro y el de Oz es muy similar! Sin poder lidiar emocionalmente con su descubrimiento, Alice se desmalla.

…

Mientras el tímido reflexiona el valiente, va, triunfa y vuelve. Levi, el profesor rompecorazones de la academia de supermodelos nombra a Ada su asistente de laboratorio, como excusa para pasar más tiempo con su alumna favorita, con quien ha experimentado tantas cosas. Juntos descubren, no solo un sinfín de posiciones sexuales posibles que el mundo desconocía, sino también la preocupante falta de sustancias en el laboratorio de química...

Y Ada comienza a sospechar que Oswald está detrás del robo, ya que tenía unas drogas similares en sus cajones...Pero por qué?

 _-"No podemos confiar en Oswald, pero no tenemos suficientes pruebas para acusarlo a las autoridades"_

 _-"Puedo entrar a su oficina otra vez y hurgar en sus cajones para conseguir pruebas!"_

 _-"No quiero que hagas algo tan peligroso, mi hiena. Esos cajones esconden cosas aun más turbias y pestilentes. Me refiero a las fotografías de las que me hablaste"_

 _-"Me pregunto qué será de Leo, si está al tanto de la existencia de esas fotografías. Levi, que tal si Oswald uso esa droga en él, y luego"_

 _-"Shhh… las paredes de aquí escuchan mi hiena"_

 _-"Escuche que él despertó, pero nadie me dice donde encontrarlo, tal vez si le preguntamos, si lo buscamos…"_

 _-"Tú eres la única testigo de lo que paso aquella noche con esos dos jóvenes, verdad? Si alguien descubre que lo sabes, sería muy peligroso! No busques al muchacho, te expondrías a tus enemigos!"_

 _-"Los testigos fuimos yo…y Oswald. Los causantes fueron Vincent y Vanessa Nightray. Vincent sabe que yo lo vi, pero nunca me ha acusado, creo que estoy a salvo."_

 _-"Que tal si Oswald los obligo a hacerlo, para proteger sus secretos? Qué tal si tu ex novio y su hermana solo fueron chantajeados por el hombre que mueve los hilos?"_

 _-"Estamos tan seguros que Oswald mueve los hilos en este lugar? Vincent no está siendo chantajeado, él considera a Oswald su amigo y confidente, he sido testigo de sus encuentros. Es más probable que sean cómplices."_

 _-"Esa es razón de más para que no vuelvas a entrar en esa oficina, Vincent sabe que estuviste ahí, y en ese caso Oswald debe haber movido su álbum de fotos y las drogas. Y también está el asunto de esa carta... mi hiena, tengo la sospecha de que Oswald las envió, el busca niños como ustedes que no tienen a nadie que los proteja, y después, les hace cosas terribles, porque sabe que nadie les creara, y posiblemente callen, como Leo... Ni tu ni tu hermano, ni Gilbert deberían andar solos por los pasillos, y no acepten nada que venga de ese sujeto, ni clases de piano, ni paseos, ni mucho menos bebida y comida."_

 _-"Mi tigre, que piensas de esto: Y si Lacie descubrió los oscuros secretos de su hermano, y por eso ella, fue silenciada?"_

 _-"No puedo desestimar esa teoría, mi hiena. Pero por ahora procura protegerte, y proteger a los tuyos de las garras de ese hombre."_

…

Por su parte, Leo, autista y deprimido, dedica sus días a recorrer el hospital. Su vida ya no tiene sentido. Si alguna vez lo tuvo.

Lo que quedó atrás es como un espejismo en el desierto. Por más que corre a su encuentro, huye de él. Ya no va a recuperar lo que perdió. El cuerpo de Elliot es como un cascarón vació en su oxidada cama de hospital, apenas manteniéndose vivo gracias a los avances de la ciencia, en contra de todo pronóstico.

Oponiéndose a los deseos de la familia Nightray, Leo ruega a los médicos que no le desconecten el respirador artificial pero carece de recursos económicos para el tratamiento. Con sus dotes de prodigio chantajea a Claude con revelar su idilio con el jardinero ante la prensa arruinando su compromiso con la heredera de los Reinsworth, a cambio de mantener el respirador en funcionamiento y a Elliot en este mundo. Por supuesto que Claude accede. La reputación ante todo. Que se hunda el mundo, pero que no se llene de fango el apellido Nightray.

En uno de sus deprimentes paseos por el hospital, nota que Lacie, la hermana del hombre que arruino su infancia, está internada en el mismo hospital que él...

Recordando las revelaciones que escucho de Oswald antes de caerse por las escaleras, y tras espiarla una semana consecutiva, Leo descubre la misteriosa conexión entre Lacie y ese que se supone es el chofer de los Reisworth: Break el ciego. Y comienza a hilar la situación...

Los niños becados, el sello de los Baskerville, la misteriosa caída de Lacie, su propio accidente, Break el ciego.

Todo está relacionado de alguna forma! Pero cómo?

Por qué razón los Baskerville becarían a unos niños huérfanos zaparrastrosos en la prestigiosa academia?

El cochero es el amante de Lacie?

Si Oswald es el verdadero padre del hijo perdido de la supermodelo…el verdadero hijo de Lacie está entre los becados?

Lacie es otra víctima de Oswald o su cómplice?

Y si Oswald empujo a Lacie por las escaleras para que no devele la verdad de sus crímenes?

Y si Elliot fue silenciado por los secretos que él le obligo a escuchar?

Quien empujó a Elliot por las escaleras? Acaso fue Break del ciego?

Y si Break es en realidad un sicario que mantiene a Lacie amenazada y vigilada para que no hable?

Estará el hombre de parte de Oswald o de Lacie? Es Vanessa cómplice de su enemigo?

Y si intentan silenciarlos para siempre?

Sabe que Oswald es capaz de dar esa orden. Leo no puede permitir que descubran que están internados en ese hospital, y mucho menos que despertó milagrosamente del coma! Tiene que proteger a Elliot a toda costa!

Leo se encuentra mucho más seguro de sí mismo ahora. Va a investigar hasta desenmascarar a sus enemigos, y va a proteger lo que queda de Elliot de esta peligrosa y millonaria gente hasta el día en que se despierte, nada va a impedírselo!

Tanto es así, que se somete a un cambio de 'look' radical, enterrando su imagen de niño tímido y tonto, con el objetivo de que ninguna de las personas de la academia que frecuenta el hospital lo reconozca.

…

Sharon ha estado muy atenta a los movimientos de su abuela desde que descubrió los secretos que oculta en sus cajones. Su romance prohibido con el cochero la distrajo bastante, pero no por ello las dudas la han abandonado.

Una tarde se arma de valor y decide escuchar las conversaciones privadas de la dueña y su fiel perro Rufus. No puede entender cómo y porqué su abuela tiene información sobre la familia de Alice y el misterioso lazo con los marginales. Y pega la oreja a la cerradura para averiguarlo.

 _-"Desde que Vincent Nightray está preso la prensa se calmó con el asunto."_

 _-"El crimen de Elliot y Leo morirá con ellos."_

 _-"No cantes victoria Sheryl. Del hospital me llego una notificación importante. El mosquito muerto: ha despertado del coma."_

 _-"Y por qué crees que es una amenaza?"_

 _-"Si el joven confiesa la verdad, muchos de nosotros estaremos en la mira de las autoridades otra vez, lo que hicimos pasar por un crimen pasional y bien sabemos fue planeado saldrá a la luz."_

 _-"Vanessa se deshizo del mosquito muerto, él se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no le concernían, podía meternos en un problema si seguía escuchando tras las puertas."_

 _-"Sabes muy bien que me gusta aplastar como cucarachas a quienes escuchan tras las puertas."_

Sharon tembló de miedo, porque estaba escuchando tras la puerta. Aplastar como cucaracha? Vanessa Nightray? Vincent inocente de sus crímenes? Su abuela y Rufus capaces de tanto para ocultar la verdad?

 _-"Si el mosquito muerto hablara Vanessa sería investigada, y así se descubriría la verdad tras otros incidentes que prefiero mantener en las cloacas."_

 _-"Pero descuida Rufus, no es para preocuparse. Desde que abandonó el orfanato el mocoso esta bajo mi tutela. Soy su tutora. Me aseguraré de que no abra la boca, se quedará internado por mucho tiempo en ese hospital, por su propio bien claro, el chico imagina cosas su mente esta turbada…que mejor que dejarlo pudrirse en un hospital y que todos lo crean loco! Si la acusan, nadie le creerá!"_

 _…_

 _-"Señorita Nightray, la esperan en el jardín de rosas"_

 _-"De quien se trata cochero? Es un pretendiente? Alguien de la industria?"_

 _-"La prensa señorita. Gente de la televisión y las revistas."_

 _-"Parece que doy que hablar."_

 _-"Desde que la exitosa Lacie no está aquí usted es la favorita en las encuestas."_

 _-"Y aunque regresara cochero, creo que lo seguiría siendo. Los años dorados de Lacie Baskerville se fueron con su juventud. Ella es pasado. Yo soy el futuro. Cada campaña llevará mi sello de calidad a partir de ahora, entiéndalo, vallase acostumbrando: el reinado de Lacie terminó para dar inicio a la era de Vanessa Nightray."_

Vanessa, la promesa para la siguiente generación de supermodelos, disfruta de su posición. Posición que obtuvo mediante métodos ilícitos como hemos podido presenciar la pasada noche de tormenta.

Pero la historia no comienza ni termina ahí. Leo no es el único depositario del rencor de esta mujer. Ni mucho menos su única o principal víctima. Esta despiadada y ambiciosa dama inescrupulosa se ha sacado de encima a su mayor rival antes: la mismísima Lacie, a fuerza de hacerla rodar por las escaleras.

Entonces los televidentes confirmamos a la verdadera causante del crimen de la primera temporada, el misterio tras la caída de Lacie.

No fue Jack.

No fue Lottie.

No fue Sheryl.

No fue Oswald.

Fue Vanessa.

 _-"He mentido, engañando, embaucado, corrompido_ _y hasta he asesinado con tal de hundir a esa mujer..."_

Vanessa es capaz de todo. Gozando de sus privilegios, y elegida por la prensa como la modelo del año, su carrera da un salto a la fama. Solicitudes de marcas famosas no paran de llegar, y es tapa de unas cuantas revistas de sociedad. Ganándose así, el odio de la hija de Lacie, Alice. Y buscando seducir al soltero más codiciado de la academia, el profesor Levi.

...


	23. Capítulo 2: Bellezas Indomables

**Capitulo 2: Bellezas Indomables**

-" _Tengo lo que quiero y cuando quiero no hay imposibles para mí."-_ declara Vanessa maquillándose frente al espejo del baño de mujeres. Pero no está sola.

 _-"Mírame a los ojos y dime una cosa"_ -la interrumpe Sharon saliendo de un cubículo-" _Fuiste tú quien_ _intento asesinar a Leo la pasada noche de tormenta."_

 _-"Porque crees eso?"_

 _-"Envidia. Celos. Complejo de inferioridad. Actúas así siempre que te sientes desplazada."_

Al escuchar esas palabras Vanessa pierde el control y patea el suelo, quedando en evidencia.

 _-"Gentuza del nivel de ese mosquito muerto nunca podría hacer que yo me sintiera desplazada!"_

 _-"Y del nivel de Lacie? Qué hay de ella?"_

Y al escuchar ese nombre la joven Nightray se pone roja de ira.

 _\- "Esa zorra me tiene sin cuidado! Siempre me ha tenido sin cuidado! Las encuestas han demostrado que estoy muy por encima de su nivel"_

 _-"Son solo tus cinco minutos de fama. Gózalos mientras duren. Pero Lacie…ella sí que es una apuesta sólida. En cambio tú, en la opinión de mi abuela, estás muy por debajo de su nivel. Te llama, como decirlo: una modelo mediocre y de repuesto."_

 _-"Yo no soy menos que esa basura! Nunca dejaré que me desplacen!No tienes pruebas de lo que me acusas!"_

Ya presa de la ira Vanessa tira sus estuches de maquillaje al suelo y los pisa enfurecida.

 _-"Sospecho que intentaste matarlos. Voy a acusarte con la policía, Vanessa. Y que la investigación devele si eres tan inocente como dices."_

 _-"Silencio señorita Reinsworth. Porque si usted me acusa lo del cochero se sabrá."_

 _-"No hay nada entre el cochero y yo."-_ exclama Sharon pálida.

 _-"Si no hay nada que fue esa escena de exhibicionismo en la vía pública que presencié! Así es señorita heredera. El mundo es más cruel de lo que usted piensa y todos tenemos nuestros ases bajo la manga. Debió pensarlo dos veces antes de amenazarme. Guarde silencio, y su secreto está a salvo. Hable y el cochero será el próximo en rodar. Queda advertida."_

 _…_

Para festejar sus triunfos, o más bien para presumirlos ante todos, Vanessa da una fiesta para toda la academia, incluidos sus enemigos claro, para poder enrostrarles su felicidad en la cara.

Gilbert no quiere ir, pero Ada lo convence.

 _-"Vamos Gil! Tienes que dejar de deprimirte en tu habitación fumando cigarros! Hay que salir y divertirnos!"_

 _-"Ada la del barrio, tú, tan llena de optimismo como siempre..."-_ acepta refunfuñando. Es que nadie puede decirle que no a tan alegre protagonista, independientemente de su orientación sexual, ella llega a los corazones de todos.

Alice prácticamente obliga a Oz a asistir, porque no va a dejar que Vanessa se quede con el lugar que ella merece.

 _-"Cómo mi novio, tienes el deber de acompañarme, Oz, no me hagas repetirlo! Crees que voy a dejar que esa perra de los Nightray se quede con el lugar que merezco? Ya tuve suficiente de sus burlas cuando cancelaron mi desfile, Oz, esto es serio! "_

 _-"Alice, no estoy de buen humor como para participar en este juego de rivalidad entre los Baskerville y los Nightray...no estamos bien Alice, tú lo sabes!"_

 _-"Si vas a terminar conmigo, al menos finge que eres el hombre que merezco en situaciones como ésta...nunca estás cuando te necesito!"_

 _-"TÚ NUNCA ESCUCHAS NADA DE LO QUE DIGO! SOLO ME DAS ÓRDENES!"_

 _-"Y tú nunca las cumples Oz! Nunca las cumples! Ponte esa ropa elegante que compré para ti marginal, y hazme sentir orgullosa en esa fiesta!"_

Es la última palabra de la dama mientras se maquilla frente al espejo.

Por otra parte Sharon y Claude tienen que hacerse ver en sociedad como la dueña ordena. Sharon ha estado algo distante con Break desde que Vanessa amenazó con divulgar su relación y con lanzar al cochero por las escaleras. Ella está lejos de sospechar que Break es un espía entrenado, y cree que guardar silencio es la mejor forma de proteger a su tuerto, ciego, humilde e inocente hombre de las garras del mal.

- _"¿A donde los llevo, señoritos?"_ -pregunta el cochero, que no entiende porque Claude insiste en ir en coche, si la fiesta es dentro de la academia, sin ni si quiera sospechar que se debe a los zapatos italianos que ha comprado recientemente.

- _"A la fiesta, cochero, en el jardín de rosas, junto a la fuente de los deseos...y es "Señor Reinsworth", no "señorito""_

- _"El señor Reinsworth es casi tan simpático como el joven Vincent Nightray, que sorpresa Sharon_ "-suspira Break, con resignación, mientras Sharon se retoca el maquillaje frente al espejo retrovisor del coche.

En la fiesta hay mucho alcohol, y pasan cosas muy interesantes, como Alice deprimida llorando por los rincones llamando a su padre, o Ernest borracho bailando desnudo en la fuente junto a la estatua de Lacie, o Fred N. sacando a bailar a Ada, o Sharon rechazando a su prometido Claude que intenta cortejarla, sin darle muchas explicaciones...

Sharon no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de su prometido o de su amante, porque se ocupa de la borrachera de Alice. Entonces llega Echo, deslumbrando a todos, pero sobre todo a Oz, con un vestido despampanante.

- _"WOOWW"_ -exclama Ada-" _ella sí que brilla"_

 _-"Deslumbrante"-_ agrega Oz con brillo en la mirada, mientras la joven extranjera atraviesa los jardines, opacando hasta las rosas de Reim el jardinero...

- _"HGMM"_ -gruñe Gilbert, ofendido por la atención que la señorita provoca en su amado- _"No digas eso frente a tu novia, Oz, esa mocosa caprichosa de Alice es capaz de hacer un escándalo si te escucha"_

 _-"Alice y yo estamos a punto de terminar"_

 _-"QUE? DE VERDAD?"-_ se anima a preguntar Ada, que no habla demasiado con su hermano desde que Alice le lleno la cabeza en su contra...

- _"Es una larga historia, pero puedo contárselas a ambos, una de estas tardes, si desean escucharla"_

 _-"Claro que si hermano! Estaré feliz de oírlo!"-_ exclama Ada entusiasmada

- _"Así que terminas con ella...eh?"_ -se ilusiona Gilbert, que claramente no la soporta.

- _"Tengo a alguien en mente, verás"_

- _"OHH...eso merece un brindis y celebración"_

Así que los tres se reconcilian y brindan con la bebida más fuerte que pudieron encontrar. Ada suspira, tal vez valla siendo hora de compartir con su mejor amigo y su hermano sus sospechas y preocupaciones, y poco a poco, avanzar en una investigación a fondo sobre sus verdaderas identidades...

Pero Vanessa, la anfitriona, no puede evitar envidiar el vestido que la estudiante de intercambio rusa, la señorita Echo, trajo, porque es más hermoso que el suyo, y la opaca. Y Vanessa no pude dejarse opacar, así que la ataca con todo lo que tiene...

 _-"Eres una perra ambiciosa, Echo!... Pero NADIE es más perra que yo!"_

 _-"Por mucho menos que eso…les di chicharrón a otras más altas que tú!"_

Y Vanessa termina otra vez en una pelea, tras agarrarla de los pelos, como sucedió con Leo en el pasado. Algunos invitados intentan detenerlas, para que no se lastimen. Pero es difícil controlar a las fieras.

 _-"No necesito que me defiendan, ¡yo sola sé como quitarme de encima a patanes como ella!"_

Por suerte, Oz y Gilbert intervienen y las calman un poco. Pero Echo todavía tiene rencor para con Vanessa:

 _-"A mí los niñitos de esta academia no me interesan, claro que esta difícil que tú puedas aspirar a otra cosa, mejor ve y busca a tus hermanos, que deben andar muy tristes porque los mande a volar otra vez."_

Es que a Echo en la semana, ya se le habían declarado Ernest y Fred Nightray. Y los había rechazado a los dos. A pesar de que ellos habían hablado mucho de sus cuentas bancarias, y de la buena vida que el apellido Nightray podía darle a una dama como ella.

 _-"Claro que me interesa el dinero, pero también los verdaderos hombres! Y ustedes por más dinero que tengan no tienen la suficiente hombría que requiere una mujer como yo! No me gustan Nightrays, no despiertan absolutamente nada en mi"_

Echo no es cualquier dama. Ha marcado una línea clara entre ella y los jóvenes de la escuela. Si Oz pretende conseguir algo con esta mujer, va a necesitar mucho valor para atreverse, después de escuchar como rechazo a dos de los supermodelos más codiciados de la academia con esas duras palabras.

Pero sin duda, lo mejor de la noche, es el efecto que el alcohol tuvo en Gilbert, quien borracho finalmente encara a Oz... De rodillas, termina confesando sus reprimidos sentimientos frente a toda la academia:

 _-"Si yo lo tuviera a usted, solo volviéndome ciego, sordo o imbécil, lo dejaría por alguien más..."-_ confiesa el romántico Gilbert, solo para ser rechazado.

Mientras el hermano de Ada, que también esta borracho, hace públicos sus sentimientos por la estudiante rusa, sin miedo a las consecuencias. Y la saca a bailar frente a toda la escuela.

Gilbert presa del dolor, queriendo escapar de la vergüenza, y de los chismes, piensa seriamente en abandonar la carrera de modelo, y con ello todos sus sueños.

Del estado en el que termino esa noche, se ahoga por la borrachera en la fuente de la academia, y es allí cuando su cuerpo inconsciente es hallado por el joven, apuesto y misterioso jardinero Reim.

...


	24. Capítulo 3 Sentimientos Ajenos

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos Ajenos**

Entonces llega un día fatal en la vida de Sharon. Un momento que mantendrá a los televidentes con los ojos pegados a la pantalla: su abuela ha puesto fecha para el compromiso con Claude Nightray, el hombre que no ama. A pesar del miedo, tratará de decirle a Break la verdad, no puede posponer lo inevitable!

Pero cada vez que intenta sincerarse con el cochero-guardaespaldas-tuerto-ciego, la heredera se verá casualmente interrumpida por factores externos: como Reim encendiendo el sistema de riego sin aviso, un simulacro de incendio en la academia, o un accidente en el laboratorio de química causado por las distracciones de Levi.

El día de la fiesta de compromiso está llegando, y Break todavía no está enterado. Sheryl contrata un decorador de interiores y ambientan los jardines de la academia, para celebrar el compromiso de los jóvenes, todo el mundo planea asistir con sus mejores galas, y Alice está diseñando vestidos y trajes para más de uno.

Además, en este capítulo de la tira, los televidentes descubren una verdad que nadie se esperaba...

La escena comienza con una estudiante de intercambio caminando por los pasillos de noche... Ella no está practicando para ningún desfile, ni tampoco dejando cartitas de amor en ningún casillero...Ella está instalando cámaras y grabadores cerca de la oficina de la dueña...Echo no es solo una estudiante rusa de intercambio que robo el corazón de Oz...

Echo es realidad una espía rusa, colega de Break, quien infiltrada en la academia como una estudiante mas, busca debelar los secretos que Sheryl esconde en sus cajones.

Pero infiltrarse en una academia como esta, no solo traerá peligros y complicaciones para su vida. Sino también desafíos para su frío corazón. Porque Echo se ha enamorado de ese jovenzuelo amable, sonriente y dulce con quien bailo en la fiesta y que la busca todos los días en la cafetería.

Pero ella no puede distraerse con el amor! Ella es parte de una misión secreta!

No puede defraudar a Break! No puede permitir que este apuesto caballero Oz la distraiga de su trabajo!

Después de su ardua jornada instalando cámaras, Echo atiende un llamado en medio de la noche. Es el joven Oz.

Ambos se encuentran en secreto junto a la fuente de los deseos de la academia. Él la agarra de la cintura y la empieza a besar apasionadamente y ella no se rehúsa.

 _-"¿Qué debo hacer con todo lo que viví antes de conocerte? ¿Cortarlo? ¿Quemarlo? ¿Apagarlo?"_

 _-"Haré que te olvides de todo eso, solo bésame!"_

Pero Echo no puede tomarse esto en serio. La misión es primero, hay demasiado en juego, este joven es solo una distracción...Es una profesional, no va a enamorarse!

...

Mientras tanto, la millonaria familia de supermodelos Nightray, no pudiendo hacer mucho para sacar a su hijo de la cárcel por el crimen de su otro hijo, presiona a Vincent para aceptar la oferta de matrimonio de Ruido, y salir de la cárcel a cambio de casarse con ella.

 _-"Piénsalo Vince. No hay nada que perder. Mamá se desvive por sacarte de aquí. Cada día en la cárcel es una mancha más al apellido."_ -Trata de convencerlo su hermano Fred.

 _-"Qué se hunda el mundo! Pero que no se llene de fango el apellido Nightray!"-_ añade Claude.

 _-"Si no la amas, existen las amantes, las prostitutas, e incluso los divorcios. Implantaremos falsas pruebas de adulterio y no tocará un centavo de tus millones"-_ intenta convencerlo Ernest.

 _-"Ella es una mujerzuela. En el pasado llegué a quererla pero solo le importaba el dinero. Mi madre le pagó su carrera en la mejor universidad del mundo a cambio de dejarme y la muy zorra aceptó"_

 _-"Si. Acepté."-_ ingresa sorpresivamente Ruido al recinto _-"Y fue allí cuando supe que no amaba el dinero ni tampoco el prestigio académico. Esa felicidad no era nada sin ti a mi lado. Y he venido a recuperarte desde que supe que nunca te olvidaría, Vince."_

Ruido llega al penal vestida para matar, y le pregunta al galán si se ha pensado bien el asunto del matrimonio porque no lo va a esperar toda la vida.

 _-"Acepto casarme contigo, aunque no te amo…"-_ aclara nuestro galán acorralado por la familia y sus ansias de libertad.

Con miedo a convertirse en la oveja negra de la familia frente a la prensa, y viendo que Ada, al parecer, lo ha olvidado completamente, Vincent no tiene opción…En la cárcel, sus compañeros se burlan de sus cremas importadas, y le hacen ofrecimientos sexuales que ya no sabe como rechazar. Ya no soporta la situación!

Ruido, no entra en si misma de felicidad cuando él le da el sí. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, su ansiado hombre estará libre de las rejas que los separan.

 _-"Él tiene todo lo que me gusta en un hombre, y el dinero es solo una más de sus cualidades...Estoy ganando un futuro... Si ya he esperado tanto por Vincent, que importan unos días más... Quiero que piense en mí, que me desee, que me extrañe... Quiero que ahora sea él quien me busque!"-_ fantasea extasiada.

Por otra parte, Ada, desde el laboratorio de química, con la cabeza y el cuerpo ocupados en otros asuntos, entristece al escuchar la noticia en la radio. Pero Vincent es cosa del pasado. Ella es una mujer nueva ahora. No tiene nada que ver con ese hombre.

 _-"Que se case con quien se le venga en gana."-_ dictamina en su interior.

Ada no solo tiene la mente ocupada en el sexo, no. También tiene la mente ocupada con la misteriosa desaparición de su amigo Gilbert. A quien no puede encontrar desde la fiesta de Vanessa. Incluso Oz está preocupado, y se siente un tanto culpable por haber rechazado sus sentimientos frente a toda la escuela, a causa del alcohol.

Ambos acuden a la directora para pedir una búsqueda del desaparecido, pero la dueña los ignora olímpicamente, está ocupada con el asunto del compromiso de su nieta, y los manda a llorar al panteón.

 _-"Doña Sheryl haga algo! Nosotros no podemos!"_

 _-"Seguro se fue por ahí con una novia. Ya volverá."_

 _-"Eso no paso. Estamos muy seguros que no tiene ninguna novia."_

 _-"Tal vez esté muerto, pero no es de mi incumbencia. Es un niño huérfano así que ningún padre me acusará con la prensa."_

 _-"Como puede ser tan desalmada señora!"_

 _-"No me critique, yo soy la dueña"-_ y acto seguido apretó un botón en su escritorio _-"Rufus querido, hay dos ratas en mi oficina, tráeme a control de plagas inmediatamente"_

Entonces Ada y Oz acuden con Break el ciego, con el objetivo de preguntarle si llevo "a un tal Gilbert" fuera de los terrenos del colegio, o si lo vio salir. Break, que odia a los mocosos, los manda a volar, diciéndoles que hablen con las autoridades educativas de la institución. Es entonces cuando Oz le da las terribles noticias:

 _-"Sheryl no nos escucha, ella no hará nada porque está muy ocupada con la fiesta de compromiso de su nieta Sharon"_

 _-"Fiesta de compromiso? Sharon? Cuando?"-_ se le cae el mundo a Break.

 _-"Pues, esta noche, y es de gala, espero este a tiempo de conseguir un buen traje, todos están invitados a la velada, incluso el personal."_

Entonces, Break, se desmalla.

Y cuando despierta la fiesta de compromiso en los jardines ya ha comenzado, y es a toda pilcha. La música se escucha a lo lejos y las risas de los invitados también. Break incluso puede oler el festín.

Con Oswald en el piano, los presentes disfrutan del brindis, del vals, y presumen lo mejor de su guardarropa. Sharon recibe a los invitados en su fiesta de compromiso. Mientras Alice hace que Oz le prometa que terminará con sus almuerzos en la cafetería con la rusa, pero él le miente.

Verenice Nightray toma fotos del hijo que mas la enorgullece, comprometiéndose con la señorita Reinsworth, una dama distinguida. Claude convence a Ernest para que sea su padrino de casamiento. Fred anuncia que quiere ser maquillador profesional y su padre se desmaya.

Vanessa es seguida por los paparazzi que no pueden creer el maravilloso vestido que ha estrenado para el evento, mientras Ada y Oz siguen buscando a Gilbert entre los invitados...

Reim, todavía en su cabaña, percibe que está atrasado para la fiesta.

Sharon se pone nerviosa con la demora del jardinero, porque le ha pedido un favor: que le diga a Break la noticia en lugar de ella, ya que era constantemente interrumpida por ridículos factores externos.

Pero Reim no cumple su promesa ya que está ocupado con asuntos de sábanas.

Echo y Vanessa vuelven a discutir porque la segunda no soporta que otra vez la primera opaque su vestido. Mientras Ada y Oz siguen buscando a Gilbert entre los invitados, sin éxito. Y llega el momento clave de la velada:

 _-"¿Acepta usted, Claude Nightray, a Sharon Reinsworth como su futura esposa?…Quienquiera que se oponga, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre..."_

Break irrumpe en los jardines, justo cuando Claude, tras dar el sí, coloca un anillo en el dedo de Sharon.

Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, pero una mirada apasionada dice más que mil poemas de amor juntos.

Los ojos de Sharon y Break se encuentran entre la multitud, y lo dicen todo. Empieza el baile. Todo el mundo se divierte, menos ellos dos.

Levi, intenta sacar a bailar a Ada, pero ella lo rechaza porque tiene que encontrar a Gilbert. Entonces el profesor de química le hace una pregunta que dejara a ella y a su hermano helados:

 _-"¿Gilbert es aquel joven que se emborracho en la fiesta de Vanessa? ¿El apuesto hombre que el jardinero encontró ahogado en la fuente de los deseos?"_

Y al escuchar esas palabras, Oz, lleno de culpa, se desmalla. Mientras Break, se aleja de los jardines de la academia pateando todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

La fiesta termina con muchos borrachos, sobre todo Alice, quien otra vez, termina llamando a su padre muerto entre los presentes, y como no, Fred Nightray bailando desnudo en la fuente.

Ada y Levi no pueden disfrutar de la fiesta, ella tiene que cuidar su hermano, mientras llora desconsoladamente a Gilbert. Levi, su amante, la acompaña en su pérdida.

Sharon también llora toda la noche, solo que ella lo hace sola encerrada en su habitación. Al amanecer, decide salir a buscar a Break. Y lo encuentra dormido en su coche junto a unas cuantas botellas de licor barato.

Lo despierta suavemente, y él al verla la abrasa. Ella le dice que no ama a su prometido, ni quiere casarse con él. Que si Break siente lo mismo, estaba dispuesta a luchar por su amor y dejar la academia para siempre.

 _-"Que crees que hago cuando no estoy contigo? Te memorizo, te llevo dentro de mí."_

Ambos protagonizan un reencuentro lleno de pasión, con una escena ardiente. En donde Break toma valor y le dice al oído las palabras que debió haberle dicho antes: " _TE AMO"._

 _..._


	25. Capítulo 4: Porque el Amor Manda

**Capitulo 4: Porque El Amor Manda**

Unas noches después terminados los festejos, Reim escucha unos golpes en la puerta de su cabaña.

Es Ada. Y quiere saber donde se encuentra el cadáver de Gilbert. Reim le contesta que Gilbert está vivo, solo ha dejado la academia para nunca más volver. Ada aliviada, le da a su hermano las noticias.

Pero lo que nadie sabe es que los deseos de Reim en la fuente de Lacie, fueron escuchados. Y Gilbert, el hombre que salvo de ahogarse en la fuente, no deja que él salga de la cabaña, besándolo apasionadamente.

 _-"A mí no se me escapa ningún semental que me interese...Hoy se me antoja pasar un rato en la cama contigo… ¿así o más claro?"-_ seduce Gilbert, aunque todos los espectadores sabemos que los sementales si se le escapan, y con demasiada frecuencia. Pero Reim es otra historia.

Poco después de la fiesta de compromiso, él comienza una relación formal con Gilbert. Quien para ocultarse de los chismes de la academia, y no causarle a Oz más problemas, se quedo a vivir en su cabaña de jardinero por tiempo indefinido.

Gilbert no puede mirar a Oz a la cara después de haberlo encarado, y que lo hayan rechazado frente a toda la escuela. Y vive escondido mientras se debate entre sí dejar o no el mundo del modelaje profesional para siempre.

Ada y Oz deciden que si Gil no quiere ser encontrado, es mejor no molestarlo, por ahora se conforman con el alivio de saber que el joven está con vida.

Mientras tanto, Oz engaña a Alice con Echo. Desde lo que paso en la fiesta de Vanessa, no ha dejado de verla. Y ella, milagrosamente, parece corresponder a sus intereses. Juntos caerán en la infidelidad mas apasionada y en el amor más puro, sin darse cuenta de que sus actos los conducirán al borde del peligro.

 _-"Necesito saber si realmente me ama, Oz"_

 _-"Echo, a mí me gustan las cuentas claras y el chocolate espeso"_

Al verse, la pareja no necesita palabras para reflejar sus sentimientos y se funde en un beso. El viento frío, la lluvia y los truenos son un marco poco aparente para el encuentro de dos personas que se aman, quienes entre suspiros se preguntan "por qué pasó?". Y aunque creen que nadie podrá verlos con esa tormenta, la nieta de Sheryl, desde el coche de su amante: los atrapa in fraganti.

Sharon decide usar esta información para intentar separar a los posibles hermanos de esa incestuosa relación, antes que llegue a mayores... aunque eso rompa el corazón de Alice.

 _-"Chusma corriente! Infeliz! Bruja! Cretina! Me ha robado el corazón de mi hombre!"_

Alice no recuerda nada de lo que paso en la fiesta, debido al alcohol. Y al escucharlo, se desmalla. Pero elige confiar en Sharon, y vuelven a ser mejores amigas.

 _-"Ríndete, Alice. Termina con esto. Tú sabes bien lo que vales y si Oz no lo valora, pues que arregle. Encontraras algo mejor."_

Entonces la heredera le cuenta a Alice sobre su relación con Break, pero su amiga no está muy dispuesta a aprobar la relación.

 _-"Lo que trato de decirte es que ¿apoco eres tan poquita cosa? Tú puedes aspirar a algo más que a un simple chofer, hablo enserio... Si te arreglaras diferente, si te sacaras partido, siempre estás tan anticuada, es la influencia de tu abuela..."_

 _-"¿Tu me ayudarías? ¿Me enseñarías como maquillarme?"_

 _-"Para salir con otro sí, pero si es para salir con el chofer, olvídalo!"_

 _-"Verás Alice. Mi historia no termina ahí. Hay una cosa más…"_

Y entonces llega uno de esos momentos favoritos de los televidentes, por el que llevan esperando casi dos temporadas y media: en una visita al hospital, Break confiesa a Lacie que no puede seguir mintiéndole a Sharon porque se ha enamorado de ella.

Aquella mañana Break entro a la habitación de Sharon y la encontró viendo las fotos del día que fueron al mar. Ella se dio cuenta que Break estaba ahí, le sonríe y lo invita a verlas juntos. Ambos comienzan a ver las fotografías que tomaron, hacen comentarios, y ríen. Están completamente enamorados.

-" _Break, mírame-_ le agarra la cara a su amante- _Te juro que contigo soy la mujer más feliz y afortunada del mundo!"_

Él es un hombre frío, que ha cerrado las puertas al amor demasiado tiempo, pero al presenciar el compromiso con Claude Nightray, al ver a su mujer en otros brazos, se da cuenta que sus sentimientos son genuinos, y piensa que es tiempo de darle una oportunidad al amor.

 _-"Break hay algo que te he estado ocultando todo este tiempo. Por miedo a perjudicarte. Pero necesito que lo sepas, que dimensiones que tan peligrosa es la familia Nightray. Escúchame bien: Vanessa Nightray es la causante del crimen de Lacie. Así como también del crimen de Leo. Escuché a mi abuela quien oculto todo por el bien de la academia. Y cuando quise acusarla con la policía amenazó con lanzarte por las escaleras a ti y divulgar nuestra relación. Así que si vamos a luchar por esto, si vamos a hacer lo que sea con tal de estar juntos tienes que saber a qué clase de lobos nos enfrentamos, y de lo que son capaces."_

Break no tiene miedo. El está más enterado de esas cosas que su amada, y quiere tranquilizarla. Pero hacerlo implicaría traicionar a su ama, Doña Lacie, a quien juró lealtad hasta que la verdad sobre su hijo sea revelada y el trabajo de Break esté por fin concluido.

Break decide que es hora de dejarlo todo y luchar por Sharon. Va a hablar con Lacie y dejará el caso en manos de otros colegas. Y va a confesar a Sharon toda la verdad, todo lo que sabe sobre Sheryl, sobre Rufus, y sobre sí mismo y su rol como espía...Aunque pueda llegar a oídos de sus enemigos, y complicar así la investigación sobre el hijo de Lacie, porque Break, desde el fondo de su corazón, ha decidido confiar en ella.

…

Tras regresar al laboratorio en busca de algo que se le olvido, Ada y sus gatos Pulgoso y Garrapatoso, encuentran a Vanessa en los brazos de su hombre: el profesor Levi, en una posición más que comprometedora.

Luego de recibir la sonrisa sobradora de la modelo, y la cara de culpa de Levi, desconsolada y sintiéndose una tonta una vez más, se echa a correr por los pasillos y termina llorando en los brazos de Ernest Nightray.

Aumentando así los rumores acerca de que va por la fortuna Nightray, sumándose al baile con Fred en la fiesta de Vanessa. En los pasillos, nadie para de hablar de ella, le dicen rapidita, bombacha veloz, y otras cosas por el estilo…Ada no volverá a ser la misma, la audiencia puede notarlo a través de un profundo y sentido soliloquio que nuestra protagonista da en la ducha:

 _-"He pasado hambre, me han humillado, me han pisoteado, me han herido, me han golpeado…Ahora voy a ser yo la que humille, yo la que pisotee, la que hiera, la que golpee! Los que están arriba abusan de los que están abajo… Y yo no voy a seguir abajo"._ -determina nuestra protagonista, una luchadora de la vida!

...


	26. Capítulo 5: Corona de Lágrimas

**Capitulo 5: Corona de Lágrimas**

La doctora que tiene el caso de Leo tiene una hija.

Una adolecente de cabello blanco, misteriosamente parecida a Alice, en quien Leo pone su atención, tratando de vincularla con los misterios detrás de Oswal, Lacie, Break el ciego, y todos los secretos que lo rodean.

Pocos saben que Leo oculta severos traumas, y violentas pasiones en su interior. El amor, el odio, el deseo, el deber, el valor, la cobardía, la generosidad, la impunidad y la justicia... son algunos de los ingredientes que forman parte de su inestable corazón. Y en el hospital no hay pianos ni suficiente lectura para mantener sus demonios internos relativamente bajo control. Por lo tanto sus crisis y su paranoia son contantes.

Pero además, y aunque intente negarlo, Leo está enfermo de la enfermedad más vieja del mundo: ¡El amor! Y no es precisamente un amor correspondido. Y él es un joven demasiado inseguro, prefiriendo huir del amor a que le hagan daño. La suya es una historia de encuentros y desencuentros, de llantos y risas, de silencios preñados de ilusiones, y sueños con los que los poetas se nutren para hacer poesía...

Por fortuna esta niña albina entrara en su vida para alegrar sus días grises, siempre de visita en el hospital junto a un "sobre protector novio de aspecto gatuno", que esta celoso de la atención que ella pone en el paciente autista. Y, más aun, celoso de la relación que ambos parecen estar forjando, con la frecuencia de las visitas, mientras juegan al buraco y a la payana.

El hombre de aspecto gatuno, es conocido por el nombre de Chesire, y es un novio muy celoso y antisocial, que odia dos cosas: ser el centro de atención y a cualquier hombre que se acerque a su chica. Toda su vida ha sido discriminado por la sociedad debido a sus malformaciones de aspecto felino, hasta que conoció a esta hermosa niña albina que con su gentileza curo su tristeza y soledad... Justo lo que está haciendo con ese niño autista ahora!

 _-"Cómprate una vida y cárgalo a mi cuenta."-_ saluda el felino a Leo por las mañanas, cuando Voluntad se distrae hablando con su madre la doctora. Tomando ventaja de que el niño no puede comunicarse ni defenderse _._

Es que Chesire teme perderla en manos de otra paria de la sociedad. Porque esta niña parece tener especial predilección por los hombres solitarios y marginados.

 _-"Aun sigues esperando que despierte?"_ -interroga Voluntad a su nuevo amigo- _"Sería un milagro si sucede, los doctores dicen que tiene muerte cerebral, cuanto lo siento..."_

Voluntad esta genuinamente interesada en este muchacho. Y Chesire mueve sigilosamente la cola, cada vez que los encuentra juntos.

 _-"Los secretos del amor tienen el sabor de lo prohibido..."-_ piensa Leo. Aunque solo responde "Oswald", lo único que puede pronunciar.

Pero su conexión con la niña al parecer, es fuerte. Ella siempre parece entender lo que quiere decir.

 _\- "Pues no pensé que fueras tan nostálgico que añoras un pasado que ya no puede ser…"_

 _-"Extrañar es el viento que viva la llama del amor, mi corazón agoniza por la espera"_

Chesire no puede soportar el hecho de que ella le dedique ESA MIRADA. Esa mirada de la niña albina solo podía significar una cosa. Tenía fuertes sentimientos por ese autista.

- _"Cómprate un bosque y piérdete en él"-_ sedespide de Leo por las tardes el celoso felino, que ya no puede con su ira carcomiéndolo por dentro.

Los vigila día y noche. Y atormenta a su rival con sus frases hirientes, cada vez que Voluntad no está mirando:

 _-"Cómprate un crayón y dibújate un amigo, para que no estés solo."-_ es su provocación favorita, porque disfruta muchísimo el ver a su rival con lágrimas inundándole los ojos. Pero el gato considera que Leo se lo merece por haber posado la mirada en Voluntad, que ya tenía dueño.

Pero a pesar de sus arduos esfuerzos y de haber invertido su sueldo de dos meses un par de binoculares de ópera para espiarlos mejor, Chesire no logro alejarlos... Y tras meses de intentar convencerlo, la amable niña albina consigue un piano de juguete y logra que Leo toque música otra vez...

Entonces, para sorpresa de los espectadores, Elliot, milagrosamente despierta del coma gracias al sonido! Y Leo ríe y llora gritando su nombre, recuperándose inmediatamente del autismo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se funde en un apasionado abrazo con él.

Pero nada es color de rosas en la vida de Leo...Y desgraciadamente, el feliz reencuentro se convertirá en tragedia.

Elliot ha perdido completamente la memoria, siendo incapaz de reconocerlo.

Y no solo eso: sino que inmediatamente se enamora a primera vista del acompañante de la niña albina: el arisco, pero atractivo, gato de Chesire.

Y Leo, una vez más, queda autista. Y se desmalla.

...


	27. Capítulo 6:El Secretario

**Capitulo 6: El Secretario**

Una tarde como cualquier otra en la academia Reinsworth para jóvenes supermodelos...

Levi está seduciendo alumnas por los pasillos mientras Oz encuentra a Echo en una actitud sospechosa, tirada en el suelo en cuatro patas cerca de la oficina de la dueña, pero ella lo distrae de sus preguntas con un apasionado beso y la típica excusa de la lente de contacto perdida (lentes que ni si quiera usa).

Alice vuelve a las andadas y le pregunta a Oswald acerca del parecido entre Oz y Jack utilizando una fotografía de cada uno, y su tío le pide que por su propio bien no se meta en asuntos que no le conciernen, cuando Ada y Lottie los interrumpen.

- _"Aquí no ha pasado nada!"_ -se ofende Oswald y se va de allí furioso, mientras Lottie se desmalla. Ada quiere ayudarla, pero Alice le dice que esa perra es la causante de todos los males de su familia y que bien haría en dejarla pudrirse en su propia maldad.

Alice también se va furiosa, y olvida las fotos tiradas, mientras Lottie recupera el conocimiento en brazos de nuestra amable y heroica protagonista.

 _-"¿Pero qué? Déjeme ver eso un segundo"_

 _-"No! Dámelas!_ "-se las arranca Charlotte fuera de sí.

 _-"Es una fotografía de mi hermano! Porque tiene usted una foto de Oz?! Y ese hombre que está en la fotografía antigua...porque se le parece? Quién es?"_

 _-"No es nadie! No te metas! Más vale que olvides todo lo que viste!"-_ se aleja por los pasillos siguiendo al profesor de piano...

Pero el griterío atrajo chusmas, y no precisamente de las adolescentes de siempre... Oz, Echo y Levi están allí y quieren una explicación del griterío de Ada.

 _-"Me llamaste hermana?"-_ pregunta Oz que creyó oír su nombre.

 _-"Necesitas contarme algo mi hiena?"-_ aprovecha Levi para saciar su curiosidad infinita y ver si recupera a su ex.

 _-"Acaso sucedió algo sospechoso en este lugar, señorita?"-_ intuye Echo que hay pistas importantes que está dejando pasar por citarse tanto con Oz.

Pero Ada no responde a nada de eso, tiene miedo de involucrar a más personas en algo peligroso. Y usa la típica excusa de estar soñando despierta. Si bien Levi la sigue a su habitación e insiste en que comparta su descubrimiento con él, ella se niega.

Ada toma la firme decisión de no abrir su corazón a ningún hombre nunca más, y comienza su propia investigación para encontrar a Elliot y a Leo, o al menos encontrar el hospital donde los han internado...va a desenmascarar a los culpables, así tenga que hacerlo sola... La caja de Pandora de la academia está a punto de abrirse...

Oz sospecha que tal vez, su nueva novia le está ocultando algo, pero quiere confiar en ella, porque es un joven honesto e íntegro demasiado bueno para este mundo. Echo decide que es hora de tomarse más en serio su trabajo y comenzar a seguir a sus objetivos más de cerca.

Ajena a todas estas preocupaciones, Sharon se lee una novela romántica de sus favoritas y sueña con algún día fugarse a las vegas con su chofer guardaespaldas y casarse allí, como los protagonistas de la ficción, sin siquiera sospechar que Xerces Break tiene algo parecido en mente cuando va a hablar con su jefa, doña Lacie Baskerville...

 _-"Cuantas veces pensamos que ciego y vidente son la misma cosa. No nos damos cuenta que podemos tener los ojos saludables y al mismo tiempo tener la alma enferma. Porque cuando no podemos ver a través de nuestra sed de venganza, entonces somos verdaderos ciegos." –_ Son las sabias palabras de Lacie a su fiel cómplice- _"Amas a esa joven Break, y si quieres terminar todo esto ahora, y dedicarte 100 % a ella, adelante. Yo seguiré con mi búsqueda, me las arreglaré, hay otros espías en el mundo... pero tal vez solo un verdadero amor de tu vida."_

 _-"Gracias, señora. Se lo agradezco. Sé que Echo hará un buen trabajo, es mucho más eficiente en esto que yo. Además tiene vista de águila. Es joven, pero tiene experiencia, ha estado en el negocio desde que tiene memoria."_

 _-"Confiaré en ella entonces. Y Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta ahora, Break"-_ le da un abrazo.

Con la aprobación de Lacie, Break el ciego, abandona el hospital y va a confesar su amor por Sharon, enfrentando a los altos mandos de la academia, insistiendo en romper el compromiso con Claude, y escapando juntos para siempre... unidos por un matrimonio clandestino en Las Vegas .

Pero su fantasía no llegara a efectuarse, porque nuestro galán ciego es interceptado por Rufus en el estacionamiento, quien ha descubierto las cámaras y los grabadores cerca de la oficina, y comenzó a sospechar de Break.

Al seguirlo, descubrió su conexión con Lacie, y decidió esperarlo en el estacionamiento, en donde tienen una acalorada discusión que termina en una violenta pelea.

 _-"Soy experto en aplastar cucarachas! Lo malo es que cuando esté bajo mi zapato ni tiempo tendrá de gritar Cochero. ¡Se lo prometo_!"-saca el arma Rufus

 _-"¿Me estas llamando cucaracha? Tú que te dejas pisotear por esa maldita lisiada?!"_

 _-"A veces uso eufemismos para referirme a fraudes, chantajes... y todo aquello que debería permanecer en las cloacas: Como TU"_

 _-"Ya debes haber escuchado que...en el país de los ciegos el tuerto es rey."-_ presume Break sacando su arma. Ya que él además de ciego, es tuerto, mis queridos televidentes.

Su papel como espía ha sido descubierto por los altos mandos de la academia, porque alguien lo ha delatado...

 _-"¡Sheryl sigue siendo la reina de la manada! Eso dijo siempre y yo me encargare de que así sea!"_

 _-"Conozco tus secretos Barma! Sheryl es la mujer que mas odias en la vida! Y aún así trabajas para ella?"_

 _-"No hables como si me conocieras!"_

 _\- "¡No! A quien más odias en esta vida... eres tú mismo: Rufus Barma. Y siempre hay una solución... para quienes se odian a sí mismos tan intensamente... Aquí la tienes!"-_ dispara Break

Pero es interrumpido...

Y por nada más y nada menos que Reim, el confiable jardinero que los ayudaba a encubrir su relación. El fiel amigo de Sharon.

 _-"Reim! Escapa! Llévate a Sharon del país! No tienes idea de lo que estas personas son capaces!"_

 _-"Yo también tengo prioridades, Señor Break. En cuanto termine con usted, Rufus me dirá la verdad sobre mi pasado"_

 _-"Maldito traidor! Confiamos en ti!"_

La disputa se da por terminada con la interrupción del mismísimo Reim. Quien sin pensarlo dos veces, rescata a Rufus, el hombre que lo ha criado, de un disparo.

 _\- "Espero que al fin entiendas cochero, que en tierra de ciegos, no siempre el tuerto es rey."-_ Ríe maliciosamente Rufus, y se aleja del estacionamiento con su fiel subordinado...

Siendo Echo, la espía rusa, única testigo de la confrontación. Y del triste destino de Break.

La temporada termina con Sharon en una plaza. Ella espera toda la noche por Break quien la ha citado. Ambos tienen importantes secretos que confesarle al otro.

El nunca llega. Ella está embarazada.

La última escena de los créditos, nos muestra a Oswald en la sala de piano tocando insistentemente una canción: LACIE.

...


	28. Cap 1:Fuego en la Sangre

**Pandora Hearts la telenovela latinoamericana: cuarta temporada.**

Se acerca el tan esperado final, de una superproducción que atrapo e hizo emocionar a todo el público.

Te quedaste con las ganas de saber quién es verdadero hijo de Lacie?

Te atrapó la complicada relación entre Vincent y Ada?

Querés ver más aventuras candentes en la cabaña del jardinero Reim?

Querés presenciar la caída de Sheryl Reinsworth?

Morís por saber si algún día Gilbert descubrirá que Vincent es realmente su hermano?

Te desespera saber si Elliot recordará finalmente a Leo?

Llegaste a querer a Alice después de todo lo que hizo?

Soñás con un milagroso regreso de Break?

Todo esto y mucho más en final inesperado que le costó a la producción un presupuesto millonario, un final lleno de: secretos! muerte! sangre! desmayos! sexo! embarazo! Rencores! Traiciones!

…Y verdades ancestrales que, finalmente, saldrán a la luz.

 **Capitulo 1: Fuego en la Sangre**

La dueña lo sabe todo. Y en su oficina se encarga de disciplinar a su descarriada nieta...

 _\- "Nieta, cómo pudiste!?"_

 _-"Ya basta! Basta! lo que paso: paso! Yo como iba a saber que iba sucederme esto?"_

 _-"Es de Claude?"_

 _-"Es lo único que te importa, verdad? "_

Entonces nieta y abuela son interrumpidas. Bernard Nightray, el cabeza de familia, entra a los portazos en la oficina de la dueña, presa del estado de ánimo característico de la familia: el orgullo...

 _-"Solo vine a comunicarle mi decisión! No quiero que la perdida que tiene por nieta vuelva a cruzarse en nuestro camino! Y que se mantenga alejada de todos mis hijos! Además Sheryl, a partir de este momento esta academia dejara de usar nuestro apellido para beneficiarse, porque como prometida de mi hijo: la repudio! y también le informo que voy a iniciar los trámites para romper ese compromiso... por adulterio!"_

Y se va de allí rabioso.

 _-"El compromiso!... la prensa Bernard! Por lo que más quiera! nooo! Bernard, por favor, no!...Sharon! Sharon, esto va a ser la muerte moral y civil! Todo el mundo se va a enterar de lo que hiciste! La prensa nos destrozara!"_

 _-"MEJOR!.."_

 _-"Mejor!? Te has vuelto loca, Sharon? Como puedes decir eso? Vamos a caer en la deshonra! En la ignominia!_

 _-"No me interesa lo que otros piensen de mi, voy a traer a este niño al mundo, y lo voy a criar junto a Break, quien será mi esposo a partir de ahora"_

Los secretos de Sharon han salido a la luz, ella no puede ocultar su embarazo y es reprendida por la familia. Dando por finalizado su compromiso con Claude, quedando los Reisworth en vergüenza con la familia Nightray...

Por más que Sheryl intenta ocultarlo, la prensa lo descubre, y los chismes en la academia se desatan. Chismes sobre una niña rica y adúltera, que tuvo una aventura con el cochero, de la que nacerá un niño…pero él la ha abandonado, y ella se niega a aceptarlo…

 _-"Ya hablé con Verenice y su hijo, querida, el compromiso termino"._

-" _Te reclamó?"_

 _-"Claro que no! Claude es un muchacho integro, con dignidad! Ni un solo reproche salió de su boca."_

 _-"Le dijiste que es de Break?"_

 _-"No, no hubo oportunidad. Además, no quise humillarlo aun más. Aceptó el rechazo con gran entereza...Al que todavía no veo dar la cara por aquí es a ese sucio cochero, indudablemente se ha convertido en un tipo atractivo. Pero un Nightray es mejor! De veras! Aparte de guapísimo, Claude es bueno, noble, respetuoso. Y por lo menos no dejaría sola a una mujer embarazada…"_

 _-" Ah sí? Dudo que Claude hubiese podido embarazar a alguien para empezar, a mi prometido no le gustan las mujeres, abuela! Estoy segura que los Nightray son todo lo que tú dices. Pero abuela, en los sentimientos no se manda. Desde que vi por primera vez a Break junto a la fuente cuando era solo una niña… no hago más que pensar en él. Y no es algo pasajero. Me he enamorado de verdad. Siento mucho lo que pasó, pero no es Claude a quien quiero."_

 _-"Estoy segura que si lo intentas..."_

 _-"Aunque fuera el último hombre en el mundo... Yo quiero a Break. Y lo quiero para mí. Estoy esperando un hijo suyo…Así que o me caso con Break o no me caso con nadie."_

 _-"Bueno, si ya está decidido..."_

 _-"Por supuesto que está decidido!"_

 _-"Esta bien. Solo te voy a pedir un favor...tráeme ahora mismo a ese hombre, que tan integro y noble haces sonar, quiero ver su rostro, quiero conocer al padre de mi bisnieto!... No puedes verdad?... Porque te abandonó!... No te críe para que fueras una cualquiera Sharon!"_

Sheryl no puede creer que su propia nieta este embarazada del cochero. Cochero que además, la ha abandonado. Y la acusa de ser una mujer vulgar, de esas que fingen ser santas, pero cuando salen de la casa se colocan una minifalda. Y el chisme se dispersa en los pasillos y pasarelas de la academia, llegando a oídos de Vanessa.

 _-"¿Qué? Sharon Reinsworth está embarazada del cochero? Sharon la niña perfecta, la que tanto me criticaba y decía que yo iba por mal camino, acusándome de tirar a ese mosquito muerto por las escaleras... Y mira con lo que salió ella... Qué vergüenza!"_

 _-"Tienes algo que decirme zorra? Aquí me tienes dímelo en la cara si te atreves!"_

 _-"Aquí en mi familia no necesitamos mujerzuelas! Somos una familia decente! Haz vendido tu amor aquí en esta academia y la has manchado faltándole a tu abuela teniendo a tu amiguito en su propia cara! Coqueta! Mal nacida! Mujerzuela!"_

 _-"Te haces llamar decente cuando toda la academia sabe que te acuestas con cuanto hombre se cruza en tu camino si eso te ayuda a escalar zorra! ¿Quién es la mujerzuela he!?_

 _-"TÚ! Tú que engañas a tu prometido con el chofer! Con un miserable muerto de hambre chofer!Espero que hayas disfrutado tu aventura niña porque ese mocoso sangre sucia que engendraste marcará tu reputación y la de tu familia por el resto de sus días!"_

Con todos los alumnos mirando Vanessa puede disfrutar de la caída de otra de sus rivales. Pero su alegría no durara para siempre. La academia participara de un desfile muy importante a nivel internacional, Ada y Vanessa son seleccionadas entre muchas participantes para desfilar en el extranjero. Vanessa, como modelo de la familia Nightray, no puede creer que su valor este a la altura de esa huérfana. Y expone sus demandas ante la dueña:

 _-"Ada la del barrio! La intocable Ada la del barrio! Tu consentida! Tu favorita! A quien no me sorprendería…le dieras mas desfiles que a tu propia nieta! La desvergonzada esa que a pesar de estar comprometida con MI HERMANO… se ha embarazado de un marginal cochero!"_

 _-" Demasiado, demasiado teatral; Vanessa! Todavía te falta mucha experiencia para enfrentarte a lobos."_

De más está decir que Sheryl la mando a llorar al panteón, y que hizo que Rufus la sacara por la fuerza de su oficina.

Entonces, después de sus frustradas reuniones con Sheryl para prepararlas para el evento, intenta intimidar a Ada presumiéndole su actual relación con Levi, el profesor de química.

 _-"Mira gorilita, bájale dos rayitas a tu histeria y multiplícate por cero"-_ le cierra la boca Ada, y le añade una amenaza: aquella noche de lluvia, la vio tirar a Leo por la escalera. Y ahora que su testimonio no representara un peligro para Vincent, puede denunciarla sin miedo a las consecuencias.

Entonces Ada, se da cuenta que en el fondo, no ha dejado de amarlo.

 _-"No voy a descansar hasta demostrarte que no tuve nada que ver con el crimen de Elliot y Leo. Y entonces tú, Ada, escúchame bien... Vas a tener que pedirme perdón por haber dudado de mí!"_

Vanessa se da cuenta de que son demasiadas las personas que la acusan de lanzar al chico por las escaleras. Pero el, pese a haber despertado del coma, no la ha acusado con la policía….

- _"Por qué?..."-_ Entonces se da cuenta que sabe la respuesta. _-"Por Elliot... Que iluso!"_

…

Lacie, recibe las noticias de la caída de Break por parte de Echo, la única testigo, y del shock recupera la movilidad de sus piernas y comienza a vagar perdida por el hospital, hasta chocarse cara a cara con Leo. Quien es un chico sensible y con muchos traumas, que oculta violentas pasiones en su interior, y está enfermo de la enfermedad más vieja del mundo: el amor.

Debido a todas estas dolencias, el muchacho había sufrido toda su vida, y si bien se había recuperado del autismo cuando Elliot despertó, ni bien éste se enamoro de Chesire le volvió agarrar: Es un severo caso de autismo psicológico.

Así que Leo al ver a Lacie, sabiendo el peligro que esto puede conllevar, pronuncia lo único que es capaz de pronunciar mientras padece esta condición: OSWALD.

Y, tras oír ese nombre la recientemente recuperada Lacie se desmalla...

Y Leo, asustado de haber cometido semejante error, dejando en evidencia su relación con el profesor de piano, escapa corriendo por los pasillos y se encierra en su habitación temblando...

No puede creer lo que acaba de hacer, tanto esfuerzo cambiando radicalmente de imagen tirado a la basura con solo mencionar ese nombre. Preocupado por su seguridad a partir de ahora intentará evitar que por nada del mundo el amnésico Elliot abandone el cuarto, de la única forma en que puede hacerlo: con el sonido del piano.

…

Por su parte, Alice, no soporta ver a Echo y Oz felices. No puede olvidar a ese hombre! Así que la encara en los jardines de la academia, para ponerle los puntos sobre las íes. Ella es una Baskerville-Vessallius. Tienen historia juntos en esa academia, una extranjera como Echo no puede ser más que algo pasajero, un jueguito, un divertimento para el muchacho...

 _-"Yo no tengo la culpa de que Oz se haya enamorado de mí."-_ resopla Echo, harta de esos planteos.

 _-"Lo malo es que tú no lo quieres. Estás usándolo, puedo presentirlo, mi pregunta es para qué lo usas?"_

 _-"No sé de qué me hablas Alice, y por supuesto que lo quiero. A mi manera, claro."_

 _-"Y cuál es tu manera de querer? Si se puede saber?"_

 _-"Ay, mira, no tengo ganas de meterme en discusiones contigo…Ya soy su novia…no te parece suficiente?"_

 _-"Y no piensas hacerlo feliz? Oz se lo merece."_

 _-"Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer feliz. Lo voy a volver loco de felicidad. En la cama, querida: En la cama."_

 _-"Eres una grosera!"_

 _-"Porque? digo la verdad! Eso es lo único que le importa a los hombres: una buena cama. Sospecho que tu nunca lo hiciste feliz, por eso te dejó! Pero te aseguro, amiguita, que Oz se va a sentir más que satisfecho conmigo."_

Alice quiere reprochar, pero esa mirada fría y persuasiva que le dirige Echo, la paraliza. Alice tiene buenos instintos, presiente el peligro, y se guarda la rabia.

Echo no se deja intimidar por su rival, porque sabe que ha ganado limpiamente el corazón del galán. Alice por su parte, comienza a preocuparse genuinamente por Vincent, que está en prisión acusado por Reim, esperando su juicio.

Alice lo ha visitado en más de una ocasión, pero el solo quiere ver a Ada la del barrio. Y al notar que Ruido esta persuadiéndolo de casarse con ella, Alice quiere que Ada reaccione y le demuestre apoyo y contención de pareja, algo que ella ya no puede darle al que fue su primer amor.

 _-"Estoy tan preocupada como tu... Alice!...Pero yo sé cosas que tu no, y ya no puedo seguir con este sueño imposible de ser felices juntos, somos de mundos diferentes … y tampoco me pidas que confíe en ti después de todo lo que me has hecho.."_

 _-"Olvídate de nosotras!... Pensemos únicamente en lo que se pueda hacer por ÉL…Quieres que te diga lo que yo haría en tu lugar?.."_

 _-"Se perfectamente que te entregarías a Elliot, a Reim o a quien fuera con tal de chantajearlos para que lo liberen! Pero yo no, Alice! No puedo. Además, para él obtener su libertad de esa manera... No lo va a aceptar nunca!"_

 _-"Ya me lo dijo! Prefiere vivir encerrado o morir antes de que tú le faltes. Pero…Y TU QUIERES ESO? QUE SE PASE LA VIDA ENCERRADO? QUE SE MUERA?"_

 _-"CLARO QUE NO!"_

 _-"Ada la del barrio... Hay cosas en la vida que no tienen tanta importancia como tú crees."_

 _-"Entregarse a otro hombre no tiene importancia? Herir de esa manera AL HOMBRE QUE SE SUPONE QUE AMO?"_

 _-"No hace falta que lo engañes! Bastaría una pequeña mentira! Una promesa! Y a cambio... Le pides a Reim la libertad de Vincent!_

 _-" Pero yo no puedo hacer eso Alice! No me atrevo!"_

 _-"SI! TU NO TE ATREVES A HACER NADA! Sabes lo que eres? Una timorata! Una egoísta! Quieres que te diga algo? Tú no quieres a Vincent! Porque si lo quisieras de verdad, harías hasta lo imposible para ayudarlo! Hasta renunciar a él! "_

 _-"Yo renuncie a él hace mucho tiempo, Alice Baskerville-Vesaliuss! Y me malinterpretas, no es por lealtad a Vincent que no pienso engatusar a Elliot o a Reim, es por el mismo Elliot que lo hago! No pienso utilizarlo, es la victima aquí: Vincent intento asesinarlo aquella noche de tormenta porque creyó erróneamente que había algo entre nosotros dos…"_

 _-"Eso creyó?...Fue debido…a mis mentiras!...NOOO!"-_ llora desconsoladamente Alice de rodillas en el suelo _-"Vincent, que te he hecho!? …En que te convertí!?"_

 _-"Ya es momento que recapacites, Alice Baskerville-Veasallius, y que midas las consecuencias de tus acciones…aprende de una vez a hacerte cargo de ellas, que Vincent aprenderá a hacerse cargo de las suyas…en la prisión donde pertenece…"_

Ada está muy ocupada como para preocuparse por Alice y sus caprichos, porque su flamante investigación para encontrar a Elliot y Leo se ve interrumpida por el desfile internacional de Sheryl, en donde está obligada a participar...Mientras busca pistas sobre el paradero de los jóvenes, ante la negativa de los Nightrays de darle información, se da cuenta de que la academia debe tener el paradero del niño huérfano anotado en algún lugar de la oficina de la directora. La academia se encarga de la educación del niño prodigio, desde que fue sacado del orfanato Sheryl es su tutora. Tiene que tener direcciones, teléfonos, algo!

Entonces se mete en la oficina de Sheryl con su equipo para pasar desapercibida, aprovechando el día de descanso de la servidumbre, que la dueña aprovecha para ir al spa con su secretario Rufus...

Pero entonces Ada se encuentra con una sorpresa inesperada: ECHO... ¿Por qué la novia de su hermano está revisando los cajones de la directora?

La extranjera no se percata de que ha sido descubierta, y Ada, en privado le aconseja a su hermano alejarse de aquella joven...algo está ocultando...Pero Oz cree que su hermana exagera como siempre, Echo va a hacerlo muy feliz, es una dama muy diferente a Alice, ella sí que lo escucha!

...


	29. Cap 2:El privilegio de Amar

**Capitulo 2: El Privilegio de Amar**

Tras escuchar una conversación privada entre Sheryl y Rufus, Alice completamente desquiciada, se refugia en el sótano de la academia e intenta ahorcarse. Ha tocado fondo. No puede más.

Su mejor amiga Sharon, que había salido en su busca, intenta impedir el fatal desenlace. Entre lágrimas, la joven le cuenta que descubrió que Oz, el hombre que ama, es su hermano y que si no puede estar con él, sólo le queda morir...

 _-"Porque tiene que pasarme esto? Yo que he hecho? Por qué no puedo tener el privilegio de amar? El primer hombre que ame solo me usaba para divertirse, el segundo me engañó, y mientras intento recuperarlo descubro que es…MI PROPIO HERMANO!"_

 _-"Alice bájate de ahí, suelta esa cuerda!"_

 _-"Vincent, por mi culpa, por jugar con tus sentimientos…a que te arrastré? En que te convertí? Tu no merecías terminar así por mis mentiras!"_

 _-"Qué sueltes la cuerda y te bajes de ahí!"_

 _-"Porque te fuiste así de este mundo, padre? Te sientes solo donde estas, quieres que valla contigo? No puedo más! No puedo más! Necesito a mi madre, donde está mi madre? Porque no está conmigo? Necesito a alguien, ya no soporto estar tan sola! Ya no soporto todas estas mentiras! No puedo confiar en nadie, ni si quiera en mi tío!"_

 _-"No estás sola, Alice. Estoy aquí contigo. Si crees que nadie te necesita, pues yo te necesito ahora. Tú eres fuerte, no escapes de las batallas del mundo como Jack, tu puedes superar esto, yo te apoyaré!"-_ Entonces, Alice, suelta la soga lentamente.

 _-"Tú vas a ayudarme Sharon, vas a estar conmigo?"_

 _-"Si! Cómo siempre hemos estado, desde niñas! Y por favor, ayúdame tú también a mí, no te vayas, no me abandones así"-_ Entonces, Alice, lentamente se baja del banquito, y Sharon la abrasa llorando.

Un conocido te acompaña en los mejores momentos de la existencia, pero el verdadero amigo está en las peores crisis de la vida. Como Sharon esta con Alice en este terrible momento. Tras convencerla de que no cometa una locura, Sharon desesperada, le pide apoyo y contención. Necesita que alguien este con ella durante su embarazo, y la proteja de las malas lenguas de la academia. Alice, a pesar del lamentable estado en que se encuentra sumida, decide apoyar a Sharon.

Los mayores amigos son aquellos que a pesar de las diferencias, continúan a tu lado para ayudarte hasta en los peores momentos. Y Alice no puede dejar este mundo con su amiga de toda la vida en una situación así. Juntas Alice y Sharon se encargaran de desenmascarar todos los secretos dentro de los cajones de Sheryl, con el objetivo de averiguar qué fue de Break el ciego, padre del niño que la heredera espera.

No importa lo que todos digan. Sharon confía en Break. Y tiene fe en que su hombre no la ha abandonado, tras su misteriosa desaparición, hay gato encerrado.

…

No todo es depresión y escapismo en la vida de Gilbert, sino que el también protagonizara aventuras en esta temporada. Sucias aventuras en la cabaña del jardinero.

Porque al inicio de esta relación sus contactos eran más bien esporádicos, pero con el tiempo terminan siendo candentes. Reim no es un amante cualquiera. Pocos saben lo que el misterioso jardinero de la academia tiene para ofrecer a quien le dé su corazón. Juntos y encerrados en esa cabaña viven los días más apasionados de su vida, y el amor termina atrapándolos.

Pero pasado un tiempo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, presa de los efectos del alcohol, Reim le hace una confesión a Gilbert frente a la fuente de los deseos de la academia.

El ya no puede ocultar sus crímenes.

 _-"No soy el hombre que crees que soy! Soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de develar los secretos de mi pasado! Cualquier cosa!"_

 _-"Reim, no digas eso, eres el hombre más bondadoso y generoso que he conocido! Y el mejor amante que alguien podría desear!"_

 _-"¿Sabes quién mató al cochero, Gilbert? Fui yo!"_

 _-"Break el ciego? Tú? Pero… por qué?"_

 _-"Por Rufus! El prometió decirme toda la verdad sobre mi si lo hacía! …Pero me equivoque! El no me ha dicho nada!..Y yo me convertí en un despreciable asesino! No merezco tener el privilegio de amarte!"_

 _-"Tranquilo mi amor! Todo va a estar bien! Desvelaremos los secretos de tu pasado! Juntos tu y yo!"_

Y se dan un beso apasionado junto a la fuente. Sin sospechar que Sharon y Alice que regresaban del sótano, estaban escuchándolo todo.

Y al descubrir la traición de Reim, la heredera, se desmalla...

…

Ada intenta hacer que Oz recapacite acerca de Echo...

 _-"Querido hermano, que sabes acerca de esa mujer? Apreció aquí de la nada...no te parece sospechosa?"_

 _-"Ada, tu siempre tan maternal, ya no soy un niño, se cuidarme solo! Echo es una dama de gran corazón, no solo es hermosa, también amable, y lo más importante: siempre es sincera!"_

 _-"Estás seguro Oz?"_

 _-"Tan seguro como que tú siempre serás mi hermana mayor preocupona!"-_ le quita importancia el joven, sin si quiera sospechar los secretos que su enamorada oculta

Aunque ninguno, en la academia lo sabe, Echo, logro aquella noche en el estacionamiento rescatar a Break, su colega del espionaje y consiguió que lo internaran secretamente en el mismo hospital que todos los demás...

Cuando Lacie, descubre a su único aliado en la búsqueda de su hijo en ese estado lamentable, nuevamente se desmalla.

Y al despertar, recupera sus recuerdos de la noche del accidente, sobre su hijo, y sobre…Oswald.

 _-"Hijo, hijo, dónde está mi niño doctor? Mi niño, quiero tenerlo aquí, mi hijo! Quiero ver a mi hijo, quiero a mi hijo!._ _Tienen que ayudarme! Me robaron a mi hijo! Esa persona me lo robó! Ayúdenme por favor! No me miren así por favor, no estoy loca, no estoy loca, me lo robaron, me quitaron a mi hijo, ayúdenme, fue una trampa, un engaño, ayúdenme."_

Lacie tiene una recaída, pero es estabilizada gracias a la eficiencia del cuerpo médico y a la potencia de ciertas drogas. Pero sus secretos son peligrosos. Basta con mirar como termino Break por involucrarse.

…

Belleza, inteligencia, audacia, ternura y fortaleza de carácter, son las cualidades que definen el espíritu del joven, y recientemente despierto de su coma, Elliot Nightray...Pero en esos momentos, no tiene idea de quién es él.

Ni tampoco de quien es Leo. Ni que hacen en ese hospital. No tiene recuerdos, ni certezas. Esta vacío. Lo único que por el momento llena sus pensamientos, es el saber que ese gato Chesire va a ser suyo tarde o temprano. Esa misma tarde en el hospital había compartido unos momentos a solas. Y él había logrado acercarse un poco al felino.

 _\- "Pues otra vez estamos solos... tu y yo"-_ rompe el hielo el galán

 _\- "Te molesta?"_

 _-"No, al contrario... me encanta"-_ se atreve a confesar

 _-"Veo que eres muy directo"-_ asume Cheshire, incómodo

 _-"y eso te molesta?"_

 _-"Si a tu novio no le molesta"_

 _\- "No sé, porque yo no tengo novio, todavía no encuentro al hombre que... quiero para mí!"_

 _-"Suerte buscándolo."_

 _-"Pero últimamente, yo, a usted…lo miro, y lo miro .Y me doy cuenta que nunca estuve enamorado antes, que conocí el amor cuando lo conocí a usted_ "

 _-"Eso dices porque no tienes memoria, estúpido"-_ fue la tajante respuesta- " _Porque no mejor te compras un bosque, y te pierdes en él?"_

Se aleja ofendido.

Es que Chesire solo tiene ojos para Voluntad. Pero mientras pasaba tiempo en el hospital había escuchado que el paciente al lado de Leo era nada más y nada menos que un multimillonario. Con lo cual el felino le permitió acercarse a ver si podía sacar algún provecho al interés por él que el joven manifestaba.

Pero el gato no imagina lo que le espera. Porque el amnésico Elliot, tras pensarlo una o dos veces, decidió demostrar que sus sentimientos eran genuinos, dejándole claro al felino que tan lejos quería llegar con sus intenciones. Así que compra flores y lo va a encarar como el galán que es.

 _-"Es él quien sale ganando al casarse conmigo..."-_ se da ánimos.

La novia del gato, Voluntad, lo ve todo desde la ventana del hospital.

Con el corazón roto, se desmalla...

…

Mientras Ada sigue intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre los paraderos de Elliot y Leo recurre a su última carta, seducir a Vincent Nightray! Lo visita en la cárcel con intención de sacarle toda la información posible, dejando al galán consternado ante su presencia... Es que Ada vino vestida para seducir, con un vestido rojo, con un escote en el pecho, otro escote en la espalda, y un profundo tajo en la pierna...en definitiva un vestido con bastante poca tela, y teniendo en cuenta que Vincent tiene poca acción (o mejor dicho, nada de acción) en la celda, imaginen su reacción al verla...el millonario enseguida picó el anzuelo.

 _-"Has decidido perdonarme?"_

 _-"Estas loco amigo"-_ se hace la interesante jugando con su pelo- _"_ _estoy aquí para que me hables de Elliot"_

 _-"Piensas que voy a dejarlo ser feliz contigo después de lo que me hizo?"_

 _-"No sé en que estés pensando, pero seguro imaginas cosas, como siempre"-_ le besa la mejilla dejándole una marca de labial.

 _-"Estoy muy solo y aburrido, imaginar cosas es mi pasatiempo, te imagino a ti todos los días, Ada la del barrio...y ahora apareces frente a mi así vestida..."_

 _-"Me siento halagada Vincent"-_ le habla seductoramente al oído _-"pero vine aquí a que me digas en que hospital se encuentran Elliot y Leo"-_ lo agarra de la corbata con la guardia baja _\- "tu familia se niega a decírmelo, y no puedo confiar en las autoridades de la academia porque están ocultando la desaparición de Gil...desaparición con la que espero, no tengas nada que ver."_

 _-"Cómo podría tener que ver con eso!? ESTOY EN LA CÁRCEL ADA!_ "-exclama al descubrir las intenciones de su ex-novia. Ella no fue allí para darle acción, fue a chantajearlo...

 _-"Dime acerca del hospital, vamos tienes que saberlo! Eres mi última esperanza!"_

 _-"Vienes aquí después de meses sin saber de mí, me seduces con tus encantos, y solo quieres acusarme de crímenes y pedirme información sobre todos tus amantes?"_

 _-"Ellos no son mis amantes por el amor de dios! Fue un error pensar que podía contar contigo, yo solo quiero saber quien rayos soy y porque termine involucrada en todo este asunto...si algún día superas esos celos enfermos Vincent, ese día llámame, mientras tanto puedes pudrirte en la cárcel junto a tu egoísmo!"_

 _-"No te vayas! No te vayas! No me dejes aquí solo! LO SIENTO!... TE AMO! ADAAAAA...no me dejes solo aquí! Te necesito Ada la del barrio!"_

Nuestra protagonista se hace la fuerte, y finge indiferencia, mientras esconde sus lágrimas y se va de allí...

...


	30. Cap 3:Café con Aroma de Mujer

**Capitulo 3: Café Con Aroma de Mujer**

En un encuentro en una cafetería del centro, dos mujeres jóvenes comparten una mesa.

Ambas visten lentes de sol, y esconden su cabello tras un discreto pañuelo, como si quisieran pasar desapercibidas.

- _"Es usted más puntual que la muerte, joven dama"_

 _-"Pongamos los puntos sobre las íes, usted me cito para decirme una verdad."_

 _-"La pregunta es… si está preparada para escucharme, dispuesta a aceptar la serie de mentiras que han envuelto en veladuras su propia vida"_

 _-"No estoy en condiciones de reprochar, ni de exigir nada. Conoces mi condición, no es así? Si crees que puedo tolerar la verdad sin complicar mi estado, adelante, soy toda oídos."_

 _-"Bienaventurado el paraíso de los ignorantes...y cuidado con lo decides hacer con esta información, recuerde joven dama, que el pecado de Frankestein no es haber sido un monstruo, sino haberse rebelado contra su creador. Y usted tiene que saber mucha cosas de quienes la han hecho lo que es .Mi situación pende de un hilo al confesarle la verdad señorita, hay otros encima de mí, pueden aplastarme como cucaracha..."_

 _-"Habla. No permitiré que te dañen un solo cabello. No dejaré que te suceda lo que a Break."_

Una de ellas tiene secretos que compartir, y la otra, verdades que descubrir. Ninguna de ellas tiene miedo a estas alturas.

 _-"Formo parte de una prestigiosa organización rusa de espías y detectives internacionales. Una dama llamada Lacie Baskerville nos contrató con el objetivo de encontrar el paradero de un hijo suyo…que fue separado de ella al nacer por las manos de…su abuela!"_

Mientras beben té y café, Sharon Reinsworth se entera de toda la verdad sobre Break, de los labios de Echo. Sobre Break. Sobre Rufus y Sheryl. Sobre Lacie. Y sobre Echo misma.

Asustada y confundida, la heredera de los Reinsworth, empieza a temer que el hijo que espera también sea arrebatado por Rufus y su abuela, o en peor de los casos caer por una escalera.

-" _Hay que impedir que esta información se filtre, a toda costa_. _Hay que evitar que mi abuela siga adelante con esta locura._ "- Determina Sharon.-" _Y si Break está vivo, yo voy a recuperarlo"_

…

Vincent tiene un poco más de suerte en esta temporada. O en realidad la suertuda es Ruido, solo que su éxito le trae beneficios a nuestro galán-asesino favorito.

-"... _Lo que me hace más feliz es que ya quite a las rivales de mi camino, y ahora ya no tengo que andar fingiendo que soy la buena y abnegada Ruido... Esa Ruido se acabo... Y ahora tengo las dos cosas: el amor de Vincent Nightray... Y todo su dinero jajaja!"_

 _-"Felicidades Ruido, espero que tu compromiso este a la altura del mío"-_ choca Lottie su copa.

 _-"Sí, quiero una luna de miel de locos, Charlotte! Vincent está loco si cree que después de casados vamos a quedarnos aquí en Latinoamerica."_

 _-"Pero, ésta es su casa. Aquí tiene su familia, amigos, y estudios, seguro extraño mucho eso cuando estuvo en la cárcel"_

 _-"Pero también tiene la casa de Europa. Allí por lo menos uno puede salir a la calle, ver gente famosa, comprar ropa de diseñadores."_

 _-"No creo que Vincent este de acuerdo. El es muy amigo de Oswald, y tengo entendido que le gusta aquí, considera a la academia su verdadero hogar, ya sabes que no se lleva bien con su madre"_

 _-"Eso! Ese es el problema. Su madre. Yo quiero ser dueña y señora de mi casa! Viviendo aquí la que va a mandar seguirá siendo ella."_

 _-" Ya hablaste de esto con Vincent?"_

 _-"Si, se lo diré, pero después de casados."_

 _-"Yo creo que deberías hacerlo antes."_

 _-"Creo que te gustaría, verdad? que yo tuviera una dificultad con Vince? Que se enojara conmigo y rompiera el compromiso para aventarte sobre el cómo buitre? No, no me pongas esa cara. Se sincera siquiera una vez en la vida Charlotte! El era tu primero amor antes de que tu familia te obligara a casarte con Oswald!"_

 _-"Puedes olvidar el pasado Ruido? Si eso quisiera, ya le habría contado a Vince de tu amistad con ese profesor de química con el que te encamaste!"_

 _-"Y porque no se lo has dicho, Charlotte?"_

 _-"Por no darle un disgusto a su noviecita. Es la ex novia de Vincent, ya tuvo suficiente de ti, la pobre niña, siempre te metes con sus hombres!"_

 _-"Mentirosa! no lo hiciste porque sabes perfectamente que nadie te iba a creer. Como se ve que es por despecho, por celos! Sé que siempre has querido a Vincent para ti, pero tuviste que conformarte con Oswald! Es inútil que te pasees frente a él. Que te hagas la mona. Mejor pierde las esperanzas, Charlotte querida, que tú jamás vas a poder competir conmigo. No hay hombre que se fije en ti después de haberme conocido a mí."_

Ruido, o es una abogada de temer, o tiene muchos contactos. Porque inmediatamente gana el juicio y finalmente Vincent sale de la cárcel, y siendo él un supermodelo tan popular, ambos enfrentan a la prensa anunciando su compromiso en televisión abierta, mientras disfrutan un delicioso café y responden a los interrogantes:

 _-"Resbalosa Yo? , Zorra es la que se casa por dinero, yo me casare por amor..."_

Disfrutando su triunfo, Ruido se pasea por la academia repartiendo invitaciones de su boda a gente chic, cuando se topa frente a frente con Ada la del barrio…

 _-"Que me ves? Quieres venir? Quieres una invitación? No me veas con esa cara, tú sabes quién soy, yo sé quién eres tú."_

 _-"Ruido. La abogada de la familia Nightray. A que viniste aquí?"_

 _-"Soy una mujer integra y por compasión no puedo permitir que te hagas ilusiones. Esta visita no es más que una actitud honesta de mujer a mujer. Para que entiendas que Vincent Nightray nunca va a ser totalmente para ti.: sácatelo de esa cabeza hueca que tienes!...Hay! como lo siento…pero: Lo perdiste!"_

 _-"Mira, mira, mi hija! No cacarees tanto, 'mana, eh? Porque no te van a durar mucho los blanquitos en la boca!"_

 _-"Convéncete, convéncete: seré su esposa…"_

 _-"Pues nada de esposa, mi'ja! Porque, sabes qué? Ni le gustas, ni te quiere, NI MUCHO MENOS ESTA ENAMORADO DE TÍ! Porque él, a quien quiere es a miguelita 'mana!"-_ se señala Ada a si misma llena de orgullo- " _A miguelita pa' que te lo cepilles!...Me lo dijo el mismito antes de aceptar casarse contigo, uso su única llamada para decirme eso! Fíjate no más! Cómo te quedó el ojo, eh?!"_

 _-"Chusma! Cochina! Puerca!"_

 _-"Cállate!"-_ le da un cachetazo Ada –" _Te digo una cosa? Sabes qué? Te lo regalo! Te lo puedes comer enterito si quieres. Pero te lo regalo YO. Te lo regalo! No me interesa, no me interesa para nada ese asesino, me entendiste?"_

 _-"Maldita salvaje! No eres más que una muerta de hambre resentida!"_

 _-"Cásate con él Ruido. Cásate con Vincent! Pero no me lo quitas tú resbalosa, te lo regalo yo! Soy yo a la que no le interesa ese hombre! Me oíste? Dile a tu amiguito que ya no me interesa para nada! Te lo regalo! Cómete mis sobras como la perra que eres, y no vuelvas a dar la cara ante mí!"_

Y se va por los pasillos, furiosa y triunfante. Ella ha decidido que no se dejara pisotear nunca más por los de arriba, pero en el fondo se siente destrozada ya que es una mujer enamorada y sensible como toda buena protagonista de telenovela, y cede bajo el peso de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Y está vez termina llorando en los brazos de Rufus. Sí! De Rufus! Ningún hombre de la telenovela, por malvado que sea, puede dejar desconsolada a una protagonista. De más está decir que el maquillaje de Ada quedó intacto.

…

Pero la libertad de Vincent no durará mucho mis queridos televidentes...y el tan ansiado matrimonio de Ruido no llegará a efectuarse nunca...

Desde su sala de hospital, Elliot comienza a recuperar sus recuerdos poco a poco, a medida que escucha el piano... Y decide que es hora de regresar a su hogar, a donde pertenece, con su amada y adinerada familia...

Leo está asustado de las consecuencias que puede traerle volver a esa cueva llena de lobos, debido a los secretos que ellos descubrieron aquella lejana noche de tormenta...Y, por todos los medios, intentará retenerlo:

 _-"Si los Baskerville descubren que sigues con vida y que has despertado van a deshacerse de ti! No voy a dejar que mueras! No podría soportar perderte otras vez!"_

Pero debido al autismo, no puede expresarse bien, y su intento fracasa en una cantaleta de _"Oswald, Oswald, Oswaaaaald"_. Así que usa el plan B, y lo retiene por la fuerza, tratando de encerrarlo en la habitación.

 _-"No soy Oswald! Déjame en paz! Déjame ir! Suéltame! No entiendo en qué idioma hablas, desgraciado!"_

Entonces Leo usa el plan C: lo ataca con cachetadas.

 _\- "La cachetada es un lenguaje, querido! El lenguaje universal! Y al parecer es el único lenguaje que comprendes!"_

Pero sus amenazas no son comprendidas, ni si quiera con el lenguaje universal de los cachetazos. Así que no tiene otra opción que usar el plan D.

E intentará besarlo, con la esperanza de que sus recuerdos regresen. Pero Elliot, asustado y amnésico, lo rechaza, asustado de que su pretendiente el gato lo vea siéndole infiel.

Y a Leo ya no le quedan planes en su repertorio. Cae derrotado de rodillas llorando frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Elliot está determinado a volver a casa, y ningún autista va a impedírselo. Y en base a esa apariencia perturbada, esa constante agresividad, y al hecho de que lo confunde constantemente con un tal "Oswald", él no duda que el desafortunado muchacho con el que comparte su habitación es sin duda un demente peligroso.

Y teniendo en cuenta todo eso, sumado a su amnesia parcial, lo ignora olímpicamente, abandonándolo en el hospital. Imagínense televidentes el soudtrack triste de esta escena y el llanto desconsolado de Leo...

Elliot, tomando conciencia del incidente de la escalera, y del causante de su coma, le iniciará otro juicio a Vincent...

Una sola traición entre hermanos derrumba el castillo de mentiras y secretos oscuros de la familia perfecta que eran los Nightray a los ojos de todos. Pero sobre todo a los ojos de la prensa. De la felicidad pasarán a la incertidumbre y al dolor infinito, debido a una rivalidad incurable entre dos hermanos enfrentados en el proceso judicial...

 _-"Según lo que me han dicho, te ha entrado un amor repentino por un gato...sigues considerándote un orgullo para el apellido Nightray?"-_ lo recibió Vincent en el vestíbulo de la mansión Nightray, tomando un cafecito acompañado de su prometida el día que el joven está de regreso en casa con sus valijas.

Ahora que ha salido de la cárcel Vincent está dispuesto a rehacer su vida siguiendo los mandatos preestablecidos, para que sus padres lo quieran y estén orgullosos de él.

 _-" JAJAJA! Y tú quién eres para criticarme? Piensas que voy a dejarte libre luego de lo que me hiciste? Libre y gozando de la vida con tu linda esposa?, NO! Te crees que soy imbécil?!"-_ revolea una copa.

Elliot por su parte, se ha vuelto más rebelde, y no le importa "el qué dirán", ya no se preocupa por esas cosas, solo le interesa el amor del felino...

 _-"Elliot, si algo he soñado lograr en mis largos años de vida es ver unida esta gran familia-_ interrumpió Bernard-y _si algo has sido siempre tú para mí, es un orgullo para nuestro apellido, no lo manches ahora, y retira los cargos contra tu hermano!"_

 _-"Después de la canallada que me hicieron quieren su premio!? De ninguna manera, padre! El día que ese bastardo salga de la cárcel, será en un ataúd! Y para que te enteres: ese gato tarde o temprano será mío, como Ruido es de Vincent, y cruzaremos del brazo las puertas de esta casa, te guste o no!_

 _-"NO! Eso no lo vas a lograr!"-_ gritó Verenice, horrorizada ante la idea, poniéndose de pié y señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

 _-"Elliot! Vamos a hacer lo que todas las familias decentes hacen: cerrar la boquita y guardar las apariencias como una gran familia feliz!"_

 _-" Ni lo sueñes padre! Y por lo que a ti se refiere, Ruido"-_ siguió Elliot con su cantaleta _-"más te vale que te recluyas en un convento si no quieres que la gente te escupa en la cara cuando te vea por la calle! Porque este juicio: lo vas a perder!_

 _-" Eres un tonto niño! Un Soberbio! "_

 _-"Si Vincent sigue preso, él jamás te va a hacer caso mujer, entérate!"_

 _-"Estúpido! Engreído! Pero así te va a ir!"_

Elliot se encierra en su habitación a llamar a los mejores abogados de la firma de su padre para acorralar a Vincent. Vanessa se queda muy preocupada por lo que va a hacer su hermano…

 _-"Ya no le importa nada! Ni el prestigio ni nuestro apellido, ni siquiera YO! Dice que...su felicidad esta primero!"_

 _-"No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo mandado a estudiar piano junto a Oswald Baskerville, fue una pésima influencia para él! Lo único que ha aprendido es a ser un egoísta, un descreído y un volteriano! Como todos los Baskerville!"-_ asume las culpas su madre.

 _-"Todo es por culpa de los Baskerville! Siempre arruinan nuestras vidas! Pero lo peor madre, lo peor es ese mocoso desarrapado sucio que ronda a su alrededor, ese es la peor de las malas influencias"_

 _-"Afortunadamente Elliot no lo ha mencionado desde que regresó...está muerto?"_

 _-"No, por desgracia. Pero quisiera ahorrarnos la vergüenza de tener que mancharnos las manos con sangre de pobre, si es que vuelve a rondarle como mosca a la mermelada."_

 _-"Ahora el problema es ese dichoso gato...¿porque siempre mis hijos juntan basura de arrollo? Vanessa solo tú nos enorgulleces, ojalá nunca nos falles"_

 _-"Nunca madre...que se pudra el mundo! Pero que no se hunda en el fango nuestro apellido!"-_ chocan tazas

Sin mucho más por hacer, con las decisiones de Elliot tomadas, madre e hija disfrutan un buen café… Elliot prepara su demanda y Vincent tras la acusación vuelve a su celda con prisión preventiva.

...


	31. Cap 4:Querida Enemiga

**Capitulo 4: Querida Enemiga**

En su oficina la dueña está disfrutando de la música de Mozart, cuando es sorprendida por Alice, que viene a exigir respuestas, y apaga violentamente su tocadiscos.

 _-"Tú? Me sorprende que sigas viva querida, creí que habías terminado con tu vida en cuanto supiste la verdad detrás de la verdad…"_

 _-"Yo no estaría tan tranquila señora, no en su condición de lisiada, y pero sobre todo, no sin su secretario y guardaespaldas en el perímetro"_

 _-"Si vas a matarme, hazlo pronto, Rufus salió por unos canapé, estará de regreso en cuestión de minutos, pero eso tu ya debes saberlo y por eso te atreviste a emboscarme"_

 _-"Quiero escuchar de sus propios labios, todo lo que sabe sobre mí…si Oz y yo somos hermanos, eso significa que no soy hija de mi madre, o que ella tiene otros hijos ilegítimos, o acaso Jack los tenía…y porque usted sabe acerca de eso, doña Sheryl?"_

 _-"Las mocosas deberían aprender a no meterse en donde no las llaman, sabes que no te tengo miedo, no me doy el lujo de sentir emociones tan vulgares"_

 _-"Hable! Está relacionado este secreto con el accidente de mi madre?! Y con el supuesto suicidio de mi padre?! Qué le hizo usted al cochero Señora?! Acaso se deshizo de él sabiendo que es el padre de su bisnieto!?"_

 _-"Eso no lo sabrás nunca, nadie va a saberlo, puedo silenciarte si sigues inmiscuyéndote en estos asuntos!"_

 _-"Silenciarme? Eso nunca! La vida me eligió para hacer la restitución moral que Break el ciego no pudo llevar a cabo: develar los secretos que oculta en sus cajones! La verdad de todas nuestras familias!"_

 _-"La vida también puede elegirte para pagar caro el error de meterte en mis asuntos, querida…Cuándo supiste la verdad casi terminas con tu vida, crees que no hay secretos aun más oscuros? crees que podrás manejarlo si lo descubres? qué ganas tú?, qué sacas con esto?, a dónde quieres llevarme?"_

 _-"A su castigo! Nada de lo que hizo quedará impune y esa máscara tendrá que caer algún día frente a su querida nieta, doña Sheryl"_

 _-"Una palabra de todo esto a Sharon, y te vas a arrepentir!"_

 _-"Cómo voy a arrepentirme? Cuénteme!…va a tirarme por las escaleras? Me matará y fingirá que me suicidé? Me esfumará en el aire como al cochero? He venido a decirle que no le tengo miedo a sus amenazas. Que la verdad sobre Oz y yo no me detendrá, voy a desenmascararla, y Rufus no podrá hacerme nada, no mientras Sharon y yo pasemos día y noche juntas, y créame cuando le digo que ella no cree que Break la ha abandonado… Si veo a Rufus acercarse a mí más de lo necesario, hablaré. "-_ se retiró Alice de la oficina dejando a la dueña en una encrucijada.

-" _Si tú piensas que puedes estar al lado de Sharon día y noche, solo tengo que asegurarme de que eso no suceda, querida enemiga. Tiene que haber más de una forma de separarlas, este evento internacional en el que tanto te esfuerzas será mi tinglado!"-_ balbuceó para sí misma la reina de la manada.

Pero Sheryl, es astuta, y tiene un plan para deshacerse de esa mocosa Alice. Quien no solo se ha metido con sus más oscuros secretos, sino que no se suicidó a pesar de que le reveló disimuladamente que está enamorada de su hermano, con intención de que ella misma terminara con su vida al enterarse. Y además se da el lujo de llenanarle la cabeza a su nieta Sharon, y se atreve a amenazarla con confesarle verdades.

Sheryl es la dueña, ella sabe cómo mover los peones para que otros se encarguen de sus enemigos. Y tiene el peón perfecto para el trabajo...

…

La relación entre Reim y Gilbert avanza mientras ambos comparten historias de infancia cursis, y dudas sobre sus identidades.

 _-_ _"Yo cuando conocí a Oz, cuando me enamore de él, nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño... Pero resulto que no era para mí, ni yo para él._ _Ya aprendí la lección, si es necesario voy a ser más duro, pero nadie por más poderoso que sea va a volver a humillarme como lo hizo Oz!"_

 _-"Te advierto que no me importa tu pasado, estoy aquí buscando un futuro y quiero encontrarlo y disfrutarlo a tu lado."_

 _-"Acabas de conocerme, como puedes decir eso?"_

 _\- "Otra vez a lo mismo, sí, acabo de conocerte, pero en las cosas del amor no existe el tiempo por eso te pido, te suplico, que nunca más vuelvas a hablarme del hombre que te engaño."_

\- _"Entonces tú y yo vamos a seguirnos viendo siempre, ¿quieres? ... ¡tú puedes conseguir todo lo que desees y yo te voy a ayudar!"_

Una noche de pasión desenfrenada en la cabaña, en donde Gil juega el papel de secuestrado con Reim mientras pasa lo que tiene que pasar, es suficiente para que el jardinero descubra la marca de nacimiento de Gil: La marca en forma de cicatriz en forma de espada que tienen todos los Nightray en su parte trasera.

Si los televidentes se preguntan porque Reim sabe de la marca, es porque es el ex amante de Claude y porque una vez vio a Elliot borracho bailando desnudo en la fuente de Lacie. Además de las fotos en ropa interior de Vanessa, quien modela en revistas.

Reim, además de no ser un amante cualquiera, sabe mucho acerca de los secretos de la academia. Aunque su verdadero anhelo es descubrir los secretos de su propio pasado. Pero le asusta lo que puede descubrir.

Gilbert, por su parte, no tiene miedo de saber quién es, e intentara convencerlo de que ya es hora de averiguarlo…

 _-¿Gilbert que soy para ti? ¿Soy alguien importante o solo uno más en tu cama?_

 _-"De verdad lo preguntas? Eres el hombre que amo!"_

 _-"Lo dices en serio? No es una mentira?"_

 _-"Porqué mentiría con algo semejante?"_

 _-"Dímelo muchas veces para saber que no es un sueño!"_

 _-"Te amor Reim! Te amo, te amo, TE AMO!"_

 _-"Mis deseos han sido escuchados! Por fin soy amado de verdad!"_

Entonces Reim se desmalla. Y mientras está desmallado sus recuerdos perdidos regresan poco a poco. Gil, asustado utiliza el lenguaje universal de las cachetadas para hacerlo volver en sí, pero consigue reanimarlo solo con un beso.

 _-"Lo recuerdo! Lo recuerdo todo Gilbert! Mi vida pasada, el orfanato! Todo lo ocurrido antes de aparecer en los jardines de esta academia! Yo vivía junto a otros niños en un orfanato junto a un violento celador…TÚ ESTABAS AHÍ! Y también…también Oz…Ada la del Barrio, el pianista prodigio, y una niña albina con los rasgos de Alice Baskerville… Gil! Dime! Qué es lo que esto significa!? "_

Gil no lo sabe. Pero piensa averiguarlo. De la misma forma que tiene pensado revelar su propia identidad lo más pronto posible. Él va a liberar a Reim de sus preguntas llegando al fondo de la situación. Así que visitará a Vincent en la cárcel, para aclarar las cosas con el Nightray más vulnerable que tiene a la mano:

 _-"Al fin nos vemos cara a cara, Gilbert bastardo."_

 _-"Sí! Pero con una reja de por medio, Vincent Nightray"_

 _-"yo también hubiera preferido que nos encontráramos en otro lugar…Estoy aquí porque me tendieron una trampa"_

 _-"No. Estás aquí porque cometiste un crimen"_

 _-"Fue el jardinero! Tiene la particular costumbre de hablar de más y meterse donde no lo llaman!"_

 _-"Dale gracias a dios que aun tienes vida, el cochero no tuvo tanta suerte como tú al meterse con Reim"_

 _-"Lo llamas por su nombre? Son tan cercanos tú y él? Ya sabes que era el amante de mi hermano Claude, verdad? Que viniste a hacer aquí Gilbert? A burlarte de mí?"_

 _-"Vine aquí a que me digas lo que sabes sobre los secretos de la familia Nightray, tu una vez mencionaste que tu padre había tenido un desliz, Reim sospecha que soy producto de ese desliz…"_

 _-" Voy decirte que ese jardinero es un infeliz! Un perro que muerde la mano al que le da de comer!"_

 _-"Tu jamás le has dado de comer! Es más! Todavía no le pagas el tiempo que trabajó para ti, cortando rosas para que tú te le declararas a Ada la del barrio!"_

 _-"No se lo ha cobrado de sobra encerrándome con sus acusaciones?!_

 _-" El engañado!... El burlado…fue Reim! Porque crees que obedece a Rufus? Lo está chantajeando con revelar su pasado para que cometa crímenes en su lugar! Y yo voy a liberar a Reim y a mí mismo de todas esas mentiras! Habla: soy o no soy hijo de tu padre?"_

 _-"Solo tienes que bajarte los pantalones y ver si tienes la cicatriz, eso bastará."_

 _-"Eso ya me lo dijeron! Y suponiendo que sea cierto, si tu lo sabías debiste portarte como un caballero y decírmelo antes! Me viste en ropa interior reveladora antes de que cancelaran el desfile de Alice!_

 _-"Decírtelo Gilbert? Decirte qué? Que toda mi vida he pagado por culpa de nuestro padre? Para qué aumentar más el odio de mis padres hacia mí sacando a la luz sus bastardos y destruyendo su matrimonio? No sabes que gracias a él soy un desgraciado?_

 _-"Y lo seguirás siendo! Porque una escoria como tú no merece otra cosa!"_

 _-"Viniste a regocijarte? Muy bien!.. y ahora qué?"_

 _-"Quiero que sufras como he sufrido yo."_

 _-"Estoy sufriendo, no te preocupes!"_

 _-"Pero no es suficiente. Quiero que maldigas hasta el día que naciste, por haberme ocultado la verdad si la sabías"_

 _-"Lo he maldecido muchas veces, he maldecido el día en que nací cada vez que mi institutriz me castigaba y mi padre me ignoraba por estar muy ocupado con sus amantes engendrando bastardos como tú!"_

 _-"ya me voy a cobrar lo que me hiciste con la misma moneda, no te hagas el víctima, que si de maltratos se trata no hay peores que los que sufrí en ese orfanato donde me abandonaron mientras tu crecías en tu cálida cunita de oro."_

 _-"Cuando salga de aquí, te voy a quitar el apellido que consigues de esta manera tan sucia... "_

 _-"Eso nunca!...Porque tengo esto, Vincent Nightray! Un cabello que arranqué de tu perfumada cabellera, y sabes que voy a hacer con él? Un ADN!Y cuando tenga en mis manos los resultados, no tendrás más opción que aceptar que tu y yo somos hermanos"_

 _-"Vuelve aquí Gilbert! Qué vuelvas te digo, desgraciado!"_

 _-"Me convertiré en un Nightray legitimo, y tu: te pudrirás en la cárcel!"_

…

La particular guerra que mantienen Alice y Vanessa está en pleno apogeo, y tienen una discusión porque los diseños que ella hace para el evento internacional en donde participa la academia, al parecer no favorecen para nada el cuerpo de Vanessa.

 _-"Si la envidia fuera astilla estarías toda astillosa."-_ le grita Alice, furiosa con las criticas a sus diseños, de los que está muy orgullosa.

Ada ya no soporta esa clase de planteos, está tratando de actuar con la mayor profesionalidad posible, en representación de la academia.

-" _Si no es una, es otra ¡par de chismosas! ¿y ahora qué?"-_ exclama cuando sus peleas han logrado sacarla de las casillas.

Al parecer Vanessa, enfurecida al notar que Ada se ve mucho mejor que ella en todas las prendas, y con su orgullo de modelo Nightray herido, intenta tirar a Alice por la escaleras. Es que Vanessa es en el fondo una mujer muy insegura. No soporta la competencia, y no soporta a los Baskerville. Capaz de llegar a límites inimaginables cuando ve usurpada su posición. Lo que la convierte para los altos mandos en una persona muy fácil de manipular...

Sheryl siempre aprovecha esta incapacidad de autocontrol de la modelo para deshacerse de quienes meten sus narices en los asuntos privados sin quedar pegada.

Una vez, basto con decirle que su debut en pasarelas internacionales se cancelaba y que su lugar sería ocupado por Lacie, para que ella solita la empujara por la escalera, evitando que Lacie desenmascare los secretos sobre su hijo.

Otra vez, basto con decirle que Leo tomaría su puesto para una sesión fotográfica para silenciar al curioso chico que andaba gravado conversaciones detrás de las puertas, y evitar que más secretos salgan a la luz.

Y ahora que Alice esta tan rebelde, e inmersa en sus investigaciones sobre la muerte de Jack y sobre el sello Baskerville en las cartas de la beca, Sheryl sabe que Vanessa se deshará pronto de esa molestia…

Con solo tirarle un par de líneas estéticas claves para los diseños de temporada que no favorezcan mucho a la modelo Nightray, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el trabajo sucio estaría hecho. Y los secretos de Sheryl, a salvo.

 _-"Sabes muy bien que no amenazo, prometo sí. Y actúo!"_

Intenta empujarla Vanessa, con todas sus fuerzas. Pero alguien la interrumpe.

 _-"Detente Vanessa Nightray! Se acabó el juego perra"_

Ada, valientemente la detiene de seguir cometiendo locuras. Arreglando así, finalmente, la complicada relación con su ex cuñada, quien todavía no sabe, es realmente su hermana...

...


	32. Cap 5: El Último Matrimonio Feliz

**Capitulo 5: El Último Matrimonio Feliz**

El día del desfile internacional finalmente llegó. Sharon despide a Alice en el aeropuerto. Le aconseja que trate de enmendar su relación con Ada, quien también es su hermana. Alice la abrasa fuertemente, y le pide no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Sheryl hasta que esté de regreso en el país. Puede ser peligroso.

 _-"No confíes en nadie Sharon, sobre todo en tu abuela, o en mi tío Oswald. Sé que él está encubriendo todo este asunto."_

 _-"La única persona en la que puedo confiar es la señorita Echo, ella cuidará de mi en tu ausencia. Y haré que me diga donde interno a Break"_

 _-"No! Sharon! No te precipites! No vallas al hospital, y mucho menos sola!"_

 _-"Descuida Alice, no haré nada sin la compañía de Echo. Ahora que se que Break está vivo, haré lo que sea por volver a estar a su lado. Tú protege a tu hermana. Arregla las cosas con ella, se que tu puedes hacerlo!"_

 _-"Haré lo posible. Pero creo que ella me odia."_

 _-"Más importante Alice, cuídate de Vanessa. Y cuídala a Ada de ella también. No te lo he dicho todo, porque…no puedo! Pero es muy precavida con esa mujer."_

Nuestra protagonista, la señorita Ada, aprovecha el viaje para escribir en un diario íntimo lleno de sentimientos y datos de su investigación. Mientras Vanessa se ducha y Alice se hace la mascarilla facial, se recuesta en la habitación de hotel que comparten, relee las últimas entradas y comienza a escribir...

 _"Querido diario, al parecer Elliot Nightray ha regresado a su hogar, lo esperé en los jardines con mi equipo para pasar desapercibida un conjunto de anteojos negros y pañuelo a juego con los que nadie me reconoce... intente hablar con él pero apenas se acordaba de mí, y cuando le pregunté por Leo dijo que no sabe quién es esa persona... se sorprendió más cuando le pregunté por Oswald, su profesor de piano, dice que en el hospital lo confundían constantemente con un tal Oswald, y que le resultaba irritante...Creo que yo también le resulté irritante, pero fui astuta y lleve mis gatos conmigo, para así retenerlo por un tiempo. No obtuve nada de información útil sobre Leo y Oswald, pese a mi plan perfecto."_

 _"Querido diario, Ruido trató de pasarse de lista conmigo y me llamo una "Trepadora"...estoy harta de esta mujer, ojalá ella y Vincent se casen de una vez y se larguen a vivir a Inglaterra de una vez así no tendré que verlos ni escucharlos nunca más en la vida. Hoy tuve una horrible pesadilla, en ella Zai me decía que nunca llegaría a nada en la vida. Levi me llamó para desearme suerte en el viaje, y consultarme si sabía algo sobre Oswald. Le dije la verdad, pero no tenía ganas de escucharlo realmente. Vanessa Nightray no deja de reírse de mí a mis espaldas, no la tolero."_

 _"Querido diario, a Vincent pareció gustarle mi equipo de seducción, planeo usarlo en las entrevistas de la prensa para que hagan más preguntas sobre mi figura y menos sobre mi vida personal, que es un fracaso. Mi hermano tiene una novia nueva, pero hay algo raro con ella...no logro entender porque siempre ronda la oficina de Sheryl...la azafata del vuelo me pidió un autógrafo, creo que mi carrera va por buen camino, la comida estaba seca."_

 _"Querido diario, no puedo dejar de pensar que encontré a mi novio en los brazos de otra mujer. Es la segunda vez que me pasa. Acaso tengo vocación de alfombra? Acaso nadie va a valorarme y a respetarme? No soy una mujer que valga la pena? Es porque soy pobre? Es porque soy guapa?_ _Me siento como una criatura que tiene miedo de tender la mano lastimada para no lastimarse de nuevo...Pero además querido diario, estoy preocupada por Gil…y si el jardinero miente?, y es cómplice de Oswald? Y si ese despreciable hombre lo tiene en sus garras?"_

 _-"¿Qué estas escribiendo sobre mi tío, Ada la del barrio?¿Acaso fue tuyo también?"_

 _-"No digas eso, me revuelves el estómago"_

 _-"Pero si mi tío no esta tan mal! A ti te gustan los hombres maduros como ese profesor de química, además me gustaría alejarlo de esa mujer Lottie, siempre fue malvada, y creo que el tío ha caído en sus trampas. Ya no confío en él"_

 _-"Porque crees que Lottie es peligrosa? Tienes alguna prueba o algo, Alice?"_

 _-"Quiere la fortuna Baskerville, y por eso se está desasiendo de nosotros uno a uno. Mi padre, mi madre…tengo miedo que Oswald sea cómplice. Y tengo miedo de ser la próxima. Tú también deberías cuidarte de Oswald y Lottie…y también de Sheryl"_

 _\- "Porque crees que yo debería cuidarme? Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, Alice."_

 _-"Cómo sea, pienso que todo el mundo debería cuidarse de ellos, incluso tu, y tú también supermodelo Nightray"-_ le dice Alice a Vanessa que acaba de salir de la ducha

 _-"De quien deberían cuidarse, es de mí, en cuanto alguna de ustedes de un paso en falso y arruine esta oportunidad, la haré rodar"_

 _-"La escuchaste? Y luego dicen que yo soy descarada. Por cierto Ada, quería decirte que lo que paso hace tiempo, cuando tu y Vincent definitivamente rompieron, el decía la verdad, fue casi contra su voluntad, yo aparecí desnuda en su habitación sabiendo que tú estabas por entrar."_

 _-"Por mi parte, olvídalo, Levi y yo nos estábamos viendo a tus espaldas desde hacía tres semanas!"-_ explica Vanessa

 _-"Ignora a la maldita perra ambiciosa, creo que Vincent te ama. Fui a verlo en la cárcel y solo preguntaba por ti. Solo, quería que lo supieras, Ada la del barrio."_

 _-"Gracias Alice. Y sabes, si no hay nadie de tu familia en quien puedas confiar, quiero que desde ahora cuentes conmigo. Arreglemos las cosas"_

Entonces las jóvenes ex-rivales archi-enemigas juradas, se dan las manos y comienzan una linda amistad. Se pintan las uñas una a la otra, y hacen test en las revistas.

Mientras Alice, Ada y Vanessa están en el extranjero, Levi aburrido y sin amantes para divertirse en el laboratorio de química, intenta encararse a Lottie. Los amoríos con mujeres casadas siempre le han atraído más que cualquier cosa. Y Lottie es una mujer muy hermosa, aunque se la ve sola. El puede hacer todo lo que su marido, aparentemente no está haciendo...

Pero en cuanto se acerca ella, lo rechaza.

 _-"A lo mejor te parece anticuado pero quiero ser mujer de un solo hombre. Algo que siempre he pensado es que voy a conocer el amor completo únicamente con quien vaya a compartir su vida conmigo..."_

Y después de cortejarla un par de veces más, Levi descubre a donde fueron a parar las drogas que le faltaban del laboratorio. Esa mujer no se encontraba bien, estaba constantemente bajo el efecto de narcóticos!

Pero quien? Y sobre todo…por qué? Levi no tenía respuestas. Aunque si tiene sospechas. Y ya no tenía a Ada, para compartir sus dudas. Aunque la llama, ella no le contesta. Y Levi sabe que merece eso...

Su lujuria se había encargado de alejar a la única persona en esa academia en quien realmente podía confiar. Entonces juega su última carta, y decide persuadir a Lottie de alejarse de Oswald. Ella no es feliz con ese hombre. Ese hombre es peligroso.

 _-"Por más que uno continúe joven, por más que siga siendo bonita hay siempre una luz que uno pierde en el alma."-_ suspira la dama- _"Oswald entro a mi corazón cuando le conocí realmente… Muchas veces he querido arrancarlo de ahí, pero ya no puedo hacerlo"_

 _-"Charlotte, parte del reto de la vida consiste en entrenar el corazón, para diferenciar el verdadero amor de un simple capricho. A veces me pregunto, si aprenderemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde."_

Levi intenta besarla, pero Charlotte no entiende de razones:

 _-"No, no me voy a divorciar, tú no sabes lo que me costó llegar hasta aquí... Para casarme con Oswald tuve que renunciar al único hombre al que he amado, soporte a una familia que me desprecia, y todo eso lo cambie por el nombre y la posición que tengo ahora ¡!Así que no voy a dar marcha atrás... SOY LA SEÑORA DE BASKERVILE! Y LO VOY A SEGUIR SIENDO!"_

 _Entonces, Lottie se desmalla._

…

 _-"¿La playa o la montaña?"_

 _-"La montaña"_

 _-"De verdad? Yo también elegí la montaña...tenemos tanto en común!"_

 _-"Rosas o Jazmines?"_

 _-"Jazmines por su puesto!"_

 _-"Increíble..."_

 _-"Somos el uno para el otro! Nunca conocí alguien con quien tuviese tanto en común!"_

Tras una noche inolvidable, en donde fueron a un restaurante frente al mar, pasearon por una feria en el puerto, compartieron helados... y comieron comida afrodisíaca mientras bebían mucho alcohol, Oz y Echo terminan entre las sábanas.

Halagada, atendida y creyéndose enamorada, la espía rusa está en medio de una crisis profesional que no llega a comprender. Oz logra satisfacer algunas necesidades que nunca imaginó que tendría, y un mundo diferente se abrió ante sus ojos desde que se topó frente a frente y se enamoro de aquél joven honesto e íntegro que le está enseñando una nueva manera de vivir.

 _-"Usted encendió dentro de mi cosas que creí que siempre permanecerían dormidas."_

 _-"Me alegra escucharlo, Echo. Con usted sentí…que podía tocar el cielo, por unos instantes"_

Entonces, tomando en cuenta su experiencia con Sharon, Echo toma coraje y le confiesa a Oz la verdad sobre sí misma. Sobre que es una espía infiltrada en la academia, y no una modelo rusa. Incluso la verdad que sabe sobre Oz y sus lazos de sangre...

Pero sintiéndose usado y engañado, Oz la abandona.

 _-"Sabes que me da miedo la gente así, sin defectos aparentes. Que cuando los muestra al fin, a uno no le gusta nada. Cómo pude confiar en alguien como tú? Quien eres? Cómo me deje engañar por tu fachada?.. .Ahora sería capaz de envenenar mis propios chocolates y demostrar fehacientemente que me suicidé por ineptitud en las relaciones!"_

Ella no quiere dejarlo ir, y le ruega perdón.

 _-"Yo te amo, dame una oportunidad, yo te puedo hacer feliz"_

Pero Oz no entiende de razones. Está dolido.

-" _Tu nunca me entenderías... PORQUE TU NO SABES LO QUE ES SER POBRE!"_

Oz, más que nada en el mundo, odia las mentiras. El mundo de los ricos está lleno de mentiras. Echo no fue la excepción.

 _-"Por favor perdóname! No me dejes! YO…"_

 _-"No quiero escucharte .Vete Echo…"_

El es un joven bueno, noble, honesto e integro, en la academia equivocada.

Y Echo, lastimada, decide regresar a Rusia a buscar nuevas misiones y olvidarse de ese amor que tanto le dio, pero que tanto le quito.

Cuando Oz se entera, se arrepiente, e intenta alcanzarla en el aeropuerto para frustrar su partida y declararle amor eterno.

Pero ya es muy tarde, el vuelo de Echo partió lejos de Latinoamérica, y Oz no puede alcanzarlo.

Entonces de la angustia, se desmalla.

Pero ahora sabe la verdad. Y no puede esconderla por mucho tiempo. Alice y Ada tienen que saberlo. Y van a enterarse de sus propios labios, ni bien regresen del extranjero...

...


	33. Cap 6: Lazos de Familia

**Capitulo 6: Lazos de Familia**

 _-"Sheryl, he escuchado una conversación telefónica de la señorita Sharon."_

 _-"Te escucho, Rufus"_

 _-"Hablaba al exterior. Con una mujer. Una mujer que…se nos paso desapercibida. Sheryl: Break el ciego está vivo. Está en coma en un hospital, la alumna extrajera era su cómplice. Lo salvó, y se lo comunicó a tu nieta. Ella está a punto de ir a verlo."_

 _-"Saca mi abrigo por favor Rufus, tengo una cita muy importante con el destino. Pero es preciso convencerte que el miedo es un veneno muy peligroso, fue por miedo que logramos hacer de Oswald, Vanessa, Reim y Vincent casi nuestros juguetes. Ves por qué es terrible sentir miedo? El abrigo por favor, Rufus, el abrigo!_

 _-"Usted debe estar enferma señora, no es posible oír todo lo que está diciendo. Ya se terminó, Sheryl. O es que piensas silenciar a Sharon también?"_

 _-"Por qué te asustas? Eres tan simple que no puedes comprender el odio, eres tan simple que todo lo explicas con la locura?"_

 _-"Para qué se está vistiendo así?"_

 _-"Sólo quiero que mi nieta me vea, y sepa lo que soy capaz de hacer si habla"_

 _-"Pero dijo que tenía una cita."_

 _-"Si, con el destino, debo ser puntual, es el día de descanso de la servidumbre, y nadie me va a ver salir, sólo tú mi querido Rufus."_

 _-"Pero a dónde vamos? Qué es lo que va a hacer con Sharon!?"_

 _-"Solo ten paciencia…"_

 _-Cállate! Mentirosa, charlatana! Tú nunca quieres reconocer lo que yo hago por ti? Merezco saber que vamos a hacer!"_

 _-"Rufus, si se nos hace difícil, hay algo que no falla…LA MUERTE…la muerte arregla muchas cosas…Haré lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, liquidar_ _hasta la última persona al tanto del crimen del cochero, así se trate de ti.. El jardinero que fue tu cómplice, será el próximo, si se atreve a jugar al detective…silenciare a mi nieta así tenga que internarla en un hospicio, y buscaré a esa espía rusa hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario!"_

Rufus tiembla de miedo ante la reina de la manada, dispuesta a todo. Ambos salen rumbo al hospital, siguiendo a Sharon muy de cerca.

…

Elliot Nightray el joven caracterizado por su audacia, ternura y fortaleza de carácter, no recupera completamente sus recuerdos, si bien ha hecho grandes progresos en el tema.

Todavía ignora completamente lo que escucho sobre Lacie y Oswald, y las preocupaciones de Leo con respecto al segundo. Y a Leo ni si quiera lo recuerda un poco.

Está lidiando día a día con el juicio contra Vincent, por su crimen pasional que lo dejo en coma y con amnesia, cuando recibe una terrible noticia que romperá su corazón y complicara el proceso jurídico: Chesire lo ha denunciado por acoso sexual.

 _-"Que significa esto Chesire!?"_

 _-"Significa lo que significa! Yo no diré nada más a menos que este en presencia de mi abogado!"_

 _\- "Tienes miedo... Miedo de descubrir que siempre me has deseado, de descubrir lo qué hay detrás de tu desprecio, de tu odio, de tu aparente indiferencia! ... Me deseas igual que todos los hombres, ¡tú no eres la excepción! Niega que abrazas la almohada pensando que es mi cuerpo! Niégamelo!"_

 _-_ _"Yo nunca me precipito... Y te aseguro que no me voy a arriesgar a perder a Voluntad! El dinero y la posición que puedo tener a tu lado no me interesan en lo más mínimo!"_

 _-"_ ¡ _NO, NO Y NO! ¡NUNCA VOY TE VOY A DEJAR QUE SEAS FELIZ CON ELLA!..¿Me oyes?... ¡Nunca! …Vuelve aquí minino! Te estoy hablando!"_

Pero a Chesire no le interesa escucharlo.

El solo acepto las atenciones de Elliot porque al enterarse que era un Nightray, creyó que podía sacarle jugo a su dinero. Y darle a Voluntad la vida que ella merece. Y poder pagar la operación para volver a ser un chico normal, sin deformaciones felinas.

Pero cuando las intenciones del joven pasaron a mayores, supo que no podía manejar la situación en la que se había metido. Y asustado y confundido, al ver lo que es capaz de hacer por amor, acudió a la policía, e inicio un juicio.

A quien si le interesan estas declaraciones, es a la prensa.

Aprovechando la distracción de todo el mundo en la academia, Gilbert y Reim, aprovechan para ir al hospital a hacerse un ADN, sin ser vistos por nadie. Al entrar en las instalaciones, notan que Sharon Reinsworth está en el lugar…pero que hace ella ahí?

Cuando Reim escucha que la chica pregunta en recepción por la habitación de un tal Xerces Break, se desmalla. Acaso ese hombre no estaba muerto?

El hecho es que Echo, no pudo abandonar el país dejando su misión así como así, y le transmitió a la joven señorita el paradero del padre de su hijo. Con el alboroto de la prensa por los Nightray invadiendo la academia, ella también decidió escapar de la mirada de Rufus y su abuela para ir a ver al hombre que ama.

Periodistas de prensa escrita, radio, televisión e Internet de más de un país se reunieron en las instalaciones del tribunal. Así que los hermanos Nightray están en todos los medios. Incluso desfilando en el extranjero, Vanessa, Ada y Alice notan el revuelo.

En la academia son el chisme, y en el hospital son el entretenimiento de todos los pacientes... Excepto de Leo.

Él se niega a tocar el piano de nuevo después de ver las declaraciones de amor de Elliot en las noticias, y pasa sus tristes días vagando por el hospital, en compañía de la señorita albina, hija adoptada por su doctora, Voluntad, que intenta animarlo. Y debido al misterioso lazo que comparten, puede entenderlo, a pesar del autismo.

 _-"Un poquito de música?"_

 _-"Claro, Wagner."_

 _-" Mmmm, es mi disco predilecto."_

 _-"En serio? A…Elliot también le gustaba mucho la ópera."_

 _-"Si?"_

 _-"La alemana más que ninguna. Te gusta esa versión? La interpretaré para ti."_

 _-"De veras? Para mí?"_

 _-"Hace mucho tiempo escuche esto frente al mar, nunca me había sentido más feliz en años, era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar, pero desperté un día. Desperté de la manera más horrible que pueda usted imaginar. Me temo que esos días que imaginé que viviríamos en el futuro, nunca sucederán"_

 _-"Todo mundo piensa en lo que no vivió. Lo que no se ha vivido tiene mucha fuerza. La realidad se impone a nosotros, pero los sueños… Los sueños hacen de nosotros lo que quieren."_

Voluntad también está deprimida, porque días atrás vio a su novio en una situación sospechosa con un hombre y creyéndose vilmente traicionada lo dejó.

- _"NO ES LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO"-_ había argumentado el felino cuando ella los encontró uno en brazos del otro, en la sala de radiología, ocultos de las miradas de todos...

 _-"Lo quieres para ti, verdad Elliot? Quieres a este felino para ti, eh? Pues te lo regalo!"_

 _-"Voluntad entiéndeme! Déjame hablar! Es él quien me persigue no yo! Pregúntale al autista, el te lo dirá!"_

 _-"Par de desgraciados! Mugrosos! Me dan asco!"_

 _-"Qué vulgar eres mujer! Vete de aquí que nadie te necesita!"_

 _-"Vulgar? Vulgar pero decente hombre! No como tú que te andas escondiendo en los rincones para…para…ni si quiera me atrevo a decirlo…para besuquearte con mi hombre y si no los encuentro tal vez hasta más! Rufián!"_

 _-"Yo soy un hombre con clase! No te compares conmigo niña muerta de hambre porque no estás a mi nivel!"_

 _-"Voluntad no escuches nada de lo que dice, este hombre está loco! Créeme a mí! Escúchame a mí! Cuándo te he fallado? Cuándo?!"_

 _-"No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida Chesire!"_ -había gritado ella lanzándole un estetoscopio encima _\- "Malvado traidor! Vil mentiroso traicionero! Hombrezuelo barato! Te vendiste al mejor postor!"_

 _-"Eres el amor de mi vida, y siempre te amaré aunque ya no estemos juntos Voluntad!...Oh dios mío...Cuando terminaré de sufrir?" -_ cayó de rodillas el felino, hasta que sintió una mano de Elliot sobre su hombro.

 _-"Yo te amo, dame una oportunidad, yo te puedo hacer feliz...cásate conmigo!"_ -había insistido el millonario, abrazándolo contra su voluntad una vez más...

 _\- "Perdóname"-_ lo apartó violentamente el gato- _"_ _pero…yo...no puedo corresponderte, no te puedo querer de esa manera!"_

Pero ahora, viendo las noticias, la jovencita descubre que Chesire estaba siendo acosado, y ella lo abandono en esa horrible situación. Qué clase de novia era? Voluntad no tiene la suficiente valentía para volver a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, se siente una traicionera, una mujer vulgar, alguien que no merece semejante hombre a su lado.

Ella y Leo pasean desanimados por los pasillos del hospital, cuando tras doblar en una esquina, se encuentran cara a cara con Lacie,

Y entonces, Lacie se desmalla.

Voluntad, al ver ese rostro tan parecido al suyo, también se desmalla, pero en brazos de Leo.

Y cuando Lacie abre los ojos y los ve uno en los brazos del otro arma un escándalo.

y entonces grita:

\- " _TU ERES MI HIJA!_

 _Y EL ES TU HERMANO!"_

Y a Leo se le cura el autismo de repente.

Pero se desmalla, en brazos de Voluntad, que acaba de despertar solo para oír la declaración de Lacie, y volver a desmallarse.

Sharon había decidido visitar a Break a pesar de su promesa con Alice, sin saber que no es el único internado en ese hospital. Y sin saber que era seguida de cerca por Sheryl y Rufus.

Sin querer, mientras recorre las instalaciones buscando sigilosamente a su amado, escucha la declaración de Lacie, desde atrás de la puerta.

Del Shock comienzan las contracciones: su hijo está en camino...

...


	34. Cap 7:Tres Mujeres

**Capitulo 7: Tres Mujeres**

 _-"Siempre es mejor tener de donde escoger, y cuando hay más de un pretendiente interesado en ti todos te valoran más! El truco esta en hacerlos sentir que son los mejores"-_ confiesa Vanessa ante la prensa, cuando se indaga en su fórmula del éxito en las relaciones con hombres.

 _-"La humillación me hizo más fuerte"-_ concluye Ada en la última entrevista cuando el conductor le pregunta sobre su pasado humilde.

 _-"Yo soy mi mayor competencia"-_ declara Alice a la prensa cuando le preguntan sobre sus metas y sus modelos a seguir dentro de la industria.

Alice y Ada han arreglado sus problemas. Y junto a Vanessa están representando a la academia en el extranjero y en los medios de comunicación.

 _-"Que tiene para decir del juicio Nightray contra Nightray señorita Ada?"_

Esta pregunta ninguna se la esperaba, se genera una gran tensión en todos y Ada se queda de piedra, a punto de llorar.

 _-"Los rumores dicen que esos hombres fueron parte de su vida, incluso que el motor del crimen fue…su amor por usted!"_

Insistió el conductor. Pero para su sorpresa, Alice interviene.

 _-"La gente a veces dice cosas que no debe, y habla de los demás, lo que yo opino es que mejor deberían conseguirse una vida, y no meterse en los asuntos privados de la señorita Ada"-_ la defiende Alice, que está iniciando un camino para convertirse en una mujer nueva.

Tras poner sobre la mesa la importancia del desfile en comparación a los juicios de los Nightray, ambas deciden regresar al país, no sin antes lidiar con Vanessa que no quiere hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades de ellas dos para con la academia.

- _"No permitiré que ninguna de ustedes arruine esta oportunidad de brillar en pasarelas internacionales!"_

 _-"Se trata de tus propios hermanos Vanessa! maldita perra ambiciosa!"_

 _-"No des por sentado que me interesan tanto solo por poseer sangre Nightray! Ellos dos han avergonzado nuestro apellido con sus acciones! Mi única oportunidad de revertir lo que han hecho es triunfar aquí!"_

 _-"Lo siento Vanessa, una cualquiera como yo jamás podrá entenderte, soy una chusma cochina puerca, una cenicienta de barrio analfabeta que no es capaz de entender la magnitud de los problemas de la gente bien, tendrás que disculparme!"_

 _-"Me estás desafiando gata igualada?"_

 _-"Yo me voy con Ada la del barrio, a los Baskerville no puede importarnos en lo más mínimo lo que le suceda a los de tu sangre, no?"_

 _-"Nunca lo permitiré! Me las van a pagar ambas!"_

 _-"Y no se te ocurra volverme a golpear Vanessa! Porque ya nadie te va a creer que caímos por las escaleras!"_

 _-"Estás muy valiente Alice, mucho más astuta que tu madre el día que la empujé!"_

 _-"Tú! Perra desgraciada!"_

 _-"No cantes victoria, Alice...ese mocoso también estaba muy altanero el día que le puse fin a sus aventuras con mi hermano...a mí nadie me desafía. SOY VANESSA NIGHTRAY!"_

Entonces, enfurecida y con el orgullo herido intentará arrojarlas a ambas por las escaleras en el aeropuerto, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Siendo sus planes frustrados por la interpol.

Nuestras heroínas toman el vuelo de regreso a Latinoamerica dispuestas a apoyar a los hermanos Nightray frente al escándalo público, y defenderlos de los ataques de la prensa...

Pero para la suerte de Vanessa, el avión en donde Alice y Ada regresaban al país sufre un lamentable accidente. Accidente en el que Sheryl tuvo mucho que ver.

Las turbulencias comienzan, y las jovencitas se abrasan.

Entonces Alice le confiesa la verdad a Ada: ELLA ES SU HERMANA.

Y el avión cae...

En medio del juicio contra Elliot, Vincent recibe una llamada de Claude...

 _-"No es que me importes ni nada, Vincent.."_

 _-"No hace falta que lo digas...para que interrumpes?..."_

 _-"Estaba viendo las noticias, y tal vez te interese saber..."_

 _-"Qué? Habla! Estoy en medio de un juicio contra el mocoso!"_

Entones Claude le da la noticia del accidente de avión, contándole que su hermana Vanessa no estaba en el vuelo, pero si dos muchachas que él conocía muy bien. Y al oír los nombres de Alice y Ada, Vincent se desmalla...

...


	35. Cap 8: Mi Corazón Insiste

**Capitulo 8: Mi Corazón Insiste**

Cuando el gato Chesire recibe un llamado de la madre de Voluntad y escucha que su amada esta desmallada en el hospital con convulsiones ,ofrece retirar las denuncias contra Elliot a cambio de que este lo lleve en su helicóptero privado al hospital, sin perder un segundo más de su tiempo.

 _-"Tú sabes pilotear! Presumías sobre ello mientras tratabas de conquistarme! Llévame al hospital! Voluntad me necesita!"_

 _-"Entonces realmente la amas? Este es el final para nosotros?"_

 _-"Nunca hubo un comienzo, amigo. Retiro los cargos si me llevas junto a Voluntad! LA PREFIERO A ELLA! "_

 _\- "Que nunca hubo un comienzo? Solo yo tengo la decisión de si seguir esta relación o no ¿me entiendes? ... ¡Porque aun no nace el hombre que me deje!"_

 _\- "No te deprimas: pero tú no me necesitas. Y yo no necesito un imbécil bueno para nada, solo me interesa tu dinero entiendes? Solo te deje acercarte por eso. No hay nada más..."_

 _-"Se que no tengo todos mis recuerdos todavía, pero, cuando desperté, tu deslumbrante rostro felino, tus adorables manos mulliditas, fueron lo primero que vi. Estabas ahí, a mi lado, irradiando felicidad, fue tu presencia lo que me trajo de vuelta al mundo. Como no puedo significar nada para ti?"_

 _-"Solo tengo ojos y corazón para esa chica, y si de verdad tienes al menos un sentimiento de compasión por mí, olvida tu orgullo y llévame a ese hospital ahora. Retirare los cargos."_

Entonces Elliot, con el corazón partido, acepta el trato. Y llama a su helicóptero privado, para ir al hospital.

 _-"A un imbécil como tú debería costarle trabajo encontrar alguien mejor que yo… pero creo que eres un tipo con suerte..."_

…

Todos los desmallados, los accidentados, los que están a punto de dar a luz, más los preocupados terminan en ese hospital:

Leo, Lacie, Break y Voluntad que ya estaban ahí internados. De todos ellos solo Leo está consciente, pero claro es incapaz de comunicarse con los doctores debido al autismo, y con Voluntad epiléptica, no tiene quien lo traduzca!

 _-"Esta mujer dice ser mi madre, y esta otra al parecer es mi hermana..Tiene que ayudarme doctor! He descubierto cosas peligrosas! Elliot está en peligro por mi culpa, tiene que detener a Oswald, se va a deshacer de él de nuevo! Es peligroso! Haga algo doctor! Haga algo! "_

Pero el doctor no puede interpretar sus reclamos y ruegos, porque solo escucha decir Oswald así que mandan a que le pongan un chaleco de fuerza. Mientras Sharon que tuvo que ser atendida porque su hijo está en camino está siendo sedada...

- _"Breaaak...dónde estás?"_ -lo llama la heredera desde su camilla, producto de los medicamentos- _"Breaaak no quiero que mi hijo venga al mundo sin su padre..."_

Sumen a Levi que trae a Lottie por lo de las drogas.

- _"La señora de Baskerville...y lo seguiré siendo...lo seguiré siendo!_ "-no deja de murmurar la víctima

Y Ada y Alice sobrevivientes al accidente de avión y a Vincent desmallado en pleno juicio al enterarse del accidente.

Chesire y Elliot que tienen una tregua y aterrizan en helicóptero en la terraza.

- _"Voluntad! Voluntad! Déjenme ver a mi mujer! Apártense, háganse a un lado!"-_ insiste el felino, rompiendo el corazón de Elliot

Y también Oz que corre inmediatamente al hospital al entrarse de lo de su hermana.

 _-"Mi hermana! Mi familia! Ada! Mi única familia! La única que ha estado a mi lado incluso cuando la rechacé! Déjenme verla! Dónde la tienen ?Es como una madre para mí!"_

Y por su puesto Gil y Reim que han llegado a la conclusión de que es momento de hacerse un ADN con ese cabello que le robaron a Vincent en la cárcel.

 _-"Estoy aquí dispuesto a desenmascararlo todo, a pesar de las perversas intenciones de Rufus!"_

 _-"Aunque nos echen...no nos vamos! Llegará el día en que la justicia se dará cuenta la clase de arpía que es Sheryl Reinsworth!"_

Todo el mundo termina en la misma habitación de la guardia, porqué? Porque la producción tiene poco presupuesto para locaciones y porque la dirección quería a todo el mundo reunido en el mismo lugar para el gran final.

La noche es muy larga, y hay muchos asuntos por ventilar, entonces, Lacie despierta de su desmallo, y decide que ha llegado la hora de contar la verdad...

...


	36. Cap 9: Retrato de Familia

Con la Navidad llega la última entrega de esta divertida, hilarante y melodramática historia de amor telenovelesca...

Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado las aventuras de Ada la del Barrio y compañía hasta el final, y que la acompañen en las nuevas aventuras que vendrán en el futuro (Y que no se harán esperar)!

Gracias a LucyWiliams, Guest, y marian.g por sus comentarios y a todos aquellos lectores anónimos de toda Latinoamerica y alrededores.

 **Capitulo 9: Retrato de Familia**

Después de dos o tres desmayos, convulsiones, unas operaciones y un parto exitoso, Lacie quiere comenzar a hablar.

 _-"Vivir con arrepentimiento es tan difícil como vivir sin Amor..."_

Pero es interrumpida...

Para empezar Break despierta de su coma y conoce a su hijo Break Junior, ni bien le enseñan al niño (un pequeño albino con adorables mejillas rozadas afortunadamente ni tuerto, ni ciego), recupera milagrosamente la vista. A lo que Sharon rió y lloro al mismo tiempo: su amado está con vida.

 _"-¿Y qué es uno sin familia? ¡Nada!"-_ exclama Break tomando al niño en brazos

 _-¿Y sin Amor? ¡Doblemente nada!"-_ lo besa Sharon

Elliot está muy confundido, mientras ve al gato Chesire tomando la mano a una inconsciente Voluntad. Sabiendo que el gato nunca agarraría su mano de ese modo.

Lottie se salva de morir de sobredosis y se enamora perdidamente de su salvador Levi, cuando de repente, Oswald abre las puertas de la habitación, sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobre todo a su esposa, en medio de una clara infidelidad.

 _-"Ese hombre! Es el que más daño me ha hecho en la vida!"_ -exclama Lottie, y Levi se interpone entre ambos, como caballero.

Pero Oswald la ignora, y él y Lacie se miran furiosamente a los ojos y se rencuentran en un abraso. Entonces la presencia del primero altera bastante a Leo, quien incapaz de reprimir sus severos traumas y sus violentas pasiones, se vuelve autista una vez más y se esconde en un rincón de la sala, temblando mientras repite su nombre con insistencia.

Entonces, antes de que Oswald pudiese acercarse a su víctima, Voluntad, despierta de repente, y Chesire de la alegría, la besa en los labios, frente a todos. Y le pide matrimonio. Lo que deja a todos los presentes a la expectativa de la respuesta de la chica.

 _-"Cásate con migo Voluntad! No tengo más que ofrecerte más que mi vida y mi corazón!"_

Cuando Lacie está a punto de continuar su historia, es interrumpida por un grito de Elliot, quien con el corazón roto por ver el beso de Voluntad y Chesire, recupera sus recuerdos completamente.

 _-"Lo recuerdo! Lo recuerdo todo doctor! Mi vida pasada, mi accidente, lo que descubrimos...esa noche de tormenta!"_

Y, viendo a Leo en semejante estado, y, recordando lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser el profesor de piano, roba un bisturí, y se interpone entre los dos en un apasionado intento de protegerlo, gritando que no se vuelva a acercar a Leo. Y Leo, de la emoción al notar que recuerda su nombre, se cura el autismo selectivo y grita su nombre.

Lacie quiere explicarse y que el chico escandaloso baje el bisturí, pero entonces, Alice y Ada abren los ojos repentinamente y al unísono.

 _-"Ada la del barrio...mi hermana!"_

 _-"Alice querida, es un milagro, estamos con vida!"_

Justo en ese instante Vincent se recupera del desmallo para encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer de su vida a quien creía muerta en un accidente de avión. Y creyendo estar en el paraíso a su lado, no duda en declarar su amor eterno con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ada no puede resistir la tentación, y lo besa con pasión.

 _-"Hay que decir TE AMO en el momento justo y adecuado."-_ la abraza Vincent.

 _-"Pero, además, hay que sentirlo, porque si no, la mentira se nota"-_ lo besa Ada.

Cuando Alice ve a Oz, lo confunde con su padre Jack V. y empieza a gritarle llorando, preguntándole porque demonios está vivo. Confundiendo mas a Oz quien, asustado se esconde tras la puerta.

 _-"Que estás haciendo aquí padre? Es otro milagro? La vida me regala otro milagro? O es que todos hemos muerto y estamos en el cielo?!"_

 _-"Alice estas bien? No me recuerdas? Soy Oz...TU...HERMANO, ALICE!"_

Cuando Lacie cree que es momento de hablar por fin, Gil abre la puerta de la enorme habitación de hospital, aplastando a Oz tras ella, de la mano de Reim. Cada uno tiene en su otra mano los resultados de sus respectivos análisis de ADN. Y al ver el regreso del desaparecido Gilbert, Oz y Ada casi se desmallan.

 _-"Cada ser humano tiene una historia escondida".-_ anuncia Reim

 _-"Estamos aquí para revelar la nuestra"-_ concluye Gil

Aprovechando la distracción, Elliot que no suelta el bisturí, se abalanza contra Oswald, pero Lacie se interpone. Haciendo que Leo se desmalle. Y que Chesire levante en sus brazos a Voluntad, con intención de llevársela lejos inmediatamente para protegerla de un tipo tan peligroso. Creyendo que es por celos que Elliot intenta amenazar a su chica con bisturíes. Es que para Chesire el mundo empieza y termina con Voluntad, independientemente del contexto.

 _-"Vayámonos de aquí, Voluntad! Dejemos esta cueva llena de lobos hambrientos por devorarnos!"_

 _-"Espera Chesire! Tranquilízate por un segundo! Bájame! ELLOS SON MI FAMILIA!"_

 _-"Cómo que familia? Si quieres una familia te daré una! Pero tenemos que irnos de aquí dueña de mi corazón!"_

Pero Sharon, que ya dio a luz, no va a dejar que el gato se marche dejándola con la intriga, y exige a Voluntad darle una respuesta al felino en ese instante...

 _-"Usted señorita! No puede irse de aquí sin contestar si se casa o no se casa!?"_

 _-"Pues…ME CASO! ACEPTO!"_

Sharon grita de felicidad en brazos de Break. Y todos aplauden sin entender demasiado.

Al ver que Leo se ha desmallado, Elliot corre a su lado soltando finalmente el bisturí, sacudiendo a Leo hasta que logra que recupere el conocimiento usando el lenguaje universal de las cachetadas.

 _-"Ahora lo recuerdo! Ahora lo sé! No fue ese rostro felino lo que me trajo de vuelta a la vida! Fue tu música!"_

 _-"Yo no quiero terminar otra vez con el corazón destrozado..."_ -advierte Leo, apartándolo.

 _-"¡Y yo no quiero terminar otra vez con el corazón intacto!"_ -confiesa Elliot abrazándolo.

La confesión de la verdad está a punto de comenzar cuando Lacie es nuevamente interrumpida, por la llegada de Rufus y Sheryl, que ya no pueden evitar que la verdad sea desvelada y fingen tener un infarto, que nadie les cree.

 _-"Me temo que...solo me quedan 15 horas de vida!"_

 _-"Ohhh dios mío! Rufus querido, veo el final del túnel! donde estas Rufus querido?"_

 _-"Señora, sólo es posible sentirse víctima cuando se actúa como tal."-_ les saca la ficha Alice- _"deje esta farsa, deje caer la máscara, este fue el último de sus engaños!"_

 _-"Engañarlos? Yo? NUNCA!"_

 _-"Le hablas así a la reina de la manada, mocosa?"_

 _-"Esta mujer está loca! Se le ha metido el demonio_!"-acusa la más joven de los Baskerville.

Alice los ha dejado en vergüenza, así que como mínimo ellos quieren estar presentes y dar su versión de los hechos, para no quedar como los únicos forros de la historia, y ver si pueden chantajear a alguien con sus millones, para no ir a la cárcel.

Ada, entonces, pide silencio en la sala, dando pie a que Lacie por fin, pueda contar a sus televidentes, y a toda la familia reunida, la verdad detrás de esta historia, después de mucho tiempo queriendo compartirla...

...


	37. Cap 10:Mi Pecado

**Capitulo 10: Mi Pecado**

 _-"Como les decía, vivir con arrepentimientos es más difícil que vivir sin amor..."_

Lacie era una joven muy promiscua que trabajaba para la empresa de modelos de Sheryl pero se embarazaba seguido y se drogaba aun más seguido.

A veces incluso coincidía que se embarazaba drogada…Como esa vez…que se acostó con su propio hermano...

Pero ella era una apuesta prometedora para la industria de la moda.

Sheryl y Rufus tapaban las acciones de Lacie para protegerse de la prensa.

Pusieron un orfanato para lavar dinero de unos negocios sucios con drogas que manejaban, y además ahí metieron a todos los hijos ilegítimos de Lacie.

 _-"El orfanato de Zai...era manejado por ti abuela?"_

 _-"Si Sharon, desde las sombras"_

Solo le dejaron a Lacie una de sus hijas para que no se aburra sola: metieron ahí a Voluntad, a Leo, a Reim, incluso a Oz y a Ada (que eran legítimos de Jack pero no se dieron cuenta en su momento hasta que crecieron y eran tan parecidos como para que Alice hoy en día, los confunda).

Y así Sheryl lavaba dinero de sus negocios turbios manteniendo el orfanato, y todo iba a bien para los Reinsworth y sus negocios con los Baskerville.

 _-"Y allí permanecieron durante mucho tiempo todos los bastardos, donde pertenecen..."_ -prosiguió Sheryl

 _-"Hasta que un día Reim escapó, Voluntad fue adoptada y luego Leo ganó esa estúpida beca..."-_ agregó Rufus

 _-"Entonces fue cuando Lacie supo que sus hijos no estaban tan lejos como ella creía"-_ se metió Break

Con los años Lacie se puso sentimental y quiso encontrar a los chicos, contratando a un detective ciego para averiguar que había hecho Sheryl con los niños que le quitó (cuando nacieron los babies Lacie estaba en la cumbre de su carrera y no se preocupo demasiado por sus destinos, pero con los años, le pego el viejaso y se quiso hacer cargo)

Por esos años Oswald termino enterándose que Leo era hijo suyo e intento acercarse un poco a él, pero no sabía cómo. Entonces en sus clases de piano lo abrazaba de repente y no lo soltaba. Después le decía que no se lo contara a nadie y de ahí, de esos confusos y ambiguos acercamientos vienen todos los traumas de infancia de Leo, que siempre creyó que estaba siendo acosado por su profesor de piano, llegando al punto de buscar pistas para incriminarlo.

 _-"Oswald es...mi padre?"_

 _-"No te desmalles!"_

 _-"Si, pero los demás huérfanos no son hijos de Oswald, sino de Jack que se suicido, y de otros amantes de Lacie."_ -explicó Rufus

 _-"Los años pasaron y la investigación de Break dio con el orfanato y así fue como llegaron a nuestras vidas Ada la del barrio, Gilbert y Oz"_ -siguió Oswald

Lacie había querido ser una mujer benevolente y compartir con todos la fortuna. Así que tras descubrir el Orfanato en donde Sheryl lavaba dinero, decide enviar cartas con becas a los huérfanos, para averiguar si alguno de ellos era hijo de suyo...

Pero cuando estaba por comunicarle a Break su fiel espía acerca de su último descubrimiento y acciones, fue empujada por las escaleras por Vanessa, no solo perdiendo su más reciente embarazo y quedando lisiada, sino perdiendo parte de su memoria en el proceso, complicando la búsqueda y el trabajo de Break.

 _-"Esperen un minuto! Y qué hay de mi?"_ -interrumpió Gilbert

 _-"La historia de Gilbert es menos interesante. El es un Nightray legitimo, producto de un desliz de Bernard, pero su madre dio a luz en el mismo hospital que Lacie, y la enfermera se confundió, creyendo que era otro bastardo de Lacie, siguió el "modus operandi habitual" y lo destino al orfanato... Sheryl quería ocultarlo para que la verdad sobre la relación entre el hospital y el orfanato no quedara al descubierto, y la academia no quedara implicada."_ \- explicó Rufus

 _-"Espera espera...un momentito...qué hay de Charlotte? que hay de la muerte de mi padre? Esa señora es la responsable del crimen!"_ -señaló Alice a la esposa de su tío con un dedo acusador.

 _-"Señora?! SEÑORA LA GATA ESA!"_ -exclama Lottie ofendida, señalando a Lacie

 _-"Jack se suicidó al descubrir la verdad sobre mis hijos, Alice, espero que no reacciones como él y puedas aceptar y amar a todos sus hermanos!"-_ rogó Lacie a la más legítima de sus hijas. Y la jovencita aceptó abrasando a su madre en un muy esperado reencuentro con ella.

Oswald y Lacie no podían sentirse más aliviados, y felices de tener a toda la familia reunida nuevamente. Y de haber revelado todos los secretos guardados. Se habían sacado enormes pesos de encima.

Ese día todos se abrasaron, se besaron, lloraron y el hospital se llenó de música de piano y de bebidas alcohólicas. Y Lacie repartió testamentos para todos.

Durante el baile Ada miró a Vincent satisfecha: ya tenía las respuestas sobre su identidad que tanto había buscado. Ahora podía seguir adelante con su vida, y volver cuanto antes al juego de las citas ...

…

 **Epílogo**

Ahora procederé a contarles el destino de todo el mundo unos años después. Porque las telenovelas solo pueden terminar de una manera: **con todo el mundo feliz y en pareja.**

-Alice hizo las paces con Vanessa y siguieron juntas como diseñadora y modelo hasta alcanzar gran éxito internacional. Los chismosos dicen que su relación va mas allá de diseñadora/modelo, que si del odio al amor hay un solo paso, estas niñas lo dieron. Pero Alice, convengamos, no es nadie para quejarse de los chismes.

-Chesire y Voluntad usaron el dinero de la fortuna para casarse a toda pilcha fue una fiesta inolvidable Alice diseño el vestido de novia y todo el mundo se emborracho esa noche, algunos Nightray terminaron bailando desnudos en la fuente de los deseos de la academia.

-Reim y Gilbert se casaron y juntaron sus fortunas, y por mucho tiempo el ex jardinero y el chico de barrio se consagraron como la pareja gay más multimillonaria del país.

-Oz, íntegro y honrado como es, decidió que no quería seguir el camino incestuoso de su madre. Y se fue por el mundo a buscar a Echo. Dicen que la encontró en Rusia y ahora ambos se dedican al espionaje profesional.

-Levi se hizo cargo del hospital por un tiempo, Lottie pidió el divorcio a Oswald y comenzó a trabajar como secretaria en el establecimiento donde cobra un sueldo que gana por sí misma, lo que es mejor que eso matrimonios arreglados a los que su familia la somete.

-Break recupero la vista. Él y Sharon perdonaron a Sheryl. Ella y Rufus adoran cuidar a su nieto Break junior los domingos por la tarde.

-Elliot y Leo se convirtieron en compositores profesionales. Entre los traumas psicológicos de infancia de uno, y el amor no correspondido por un gato del otro, generaron una obra musical muy rica y única: _""L'amour en forme de félin ""_ que se convirtió en la más exitosa ópera contemporánea.

-Vincent y Ada se fugaron juntos a recorrer el mundo, abandonaron el modelaje, las fortunas, las familias, sus pasados, hasta sus nombres: TODO POR AMOR.

-Lacie y su hermano siguen con sus vidas como profesionales en la academia y llevan adelante una relación cordial no-incestuosa.

 **FIN**

 **Sabias que…**

Jack se suicido después de besar a isla Yura en un arrebato de confusión?

Que Alyss y Chesire visitaban el hospital para tratar las malformaciones felinas del segundo?

Que Chesire nunca lo admitió, pero fue la fascinación de Elliot lo que le ayudo a aceptarse a sí mismo como era a pesar de su malformación congénita?

Que hasta el día de hoy él y su esposa son los primeros en sacar entradas para la ópera?

Qué Oswald escribió una canción de cuna para su hijo, pero éste se niega a escucharla?

Que Elliot le pidió cientos de veces que queme de una buena vez ese perturbador álbum de fotografías de Leo, pero Oswald se niega?

Que Lacie no le dijo a Reim la verdad sobre su verdadero padre para protegerlo de lo que puede descubrir?

Que Gilbert tiene algunos problemas con las drogas?

Que los rumores sobre Vanessa y Alice son 100% auténticos, pero ocultan su relación para mantener la reputación de los Nightray?

Que Sheryl es malvada por que fue maltratada por su madrastra debido a que estaba lisiada?

Que Levi ha tenido tantas amantes a lo largo de su vida que perdió la cuenta hace más o menos dos décadas?

Que Lottie odia a Lacie en secreto, pero nadie lo nota aunque frota sus manos con malicia mientras la observa?

Que en una misión secreta Oz y Echo salvaron al presidente de EEUU?

Y que en la versión opera de la historia, Leo se desquito, haciendo que el personaje de Chesire muriera cruelmente aplastado por un piano?

Y que su excusa para hacer esto fue "para imponer drama", aunque nadie le cree?

Y que Sharon convenció a Break de casarse en Las Vegas como en su novela romántica favorita?

Y que no invitaron a nadie a la boda porque Break odia a los mocosos?

Y Que Vincent no entiende como Ada se convirtió en una fiera en la cama en el tiempo que estuvieron separados?

 **Ahora sí: FIN**


End file.
